The Holiday
by ChampagneTasteBeerMoney
Summary: AU: Based off the 2006 film, The Holiday, Riley and Maya switch homes for the Christmas holiday to get away from their relationship problems but both meet a local guy and fall in love. Josh x Maya, Riley x Farkle. Joshaya and Riarkle. Rating: Chapter 3 is rated M for sexual content. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from GMW.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, all. After getting blessings from another writer in the GMW community, I have decided to go forward with this idea. Just so everyone knows, I do not own any of the characters of Girl Meets World and I do not own any songs that are mentioned in this story. Also, Maya's music is based off of musician Colbie Caillat if you guys want to look up her music and listen along.**

There is absolutely nothing like Christmastime in the Big Apple. A thousand twinkling lights shimmering in the countless power lines and branches. Young and old, figure skating around the legendary Rockefeller Christmas tree. Red, silver, gold and green inhabit the store windows and front doors of homes, like a familiar friend coming to say 'Hello, it's me.' And then, there are those feelings. Most people can only have one of the two strong emotions that happen around this magical or dreadful time of year. The first, of course, is accompanied with all the pictures aforementioned and that is love. But, what about the ones who aren't lucky enough to share the holidays with someone they treasure? No mistletoe, no sharing gifts or kisses with cocoa? It's not quite bitter, but definitely not sad. Hollow. Empty. Longing. Yes, what are the long forgotten hearts of the Christmas yearning to do now? Some filled their stockings of loneliness with volunteerism and candy canes and fallacious cheer. Not Riley Matthews. Not this year.

You see, Riley wasn't having a great year. In fact, on record, it has been the worst year of her natural-born life. First, she turned 25. Not so bad, you say? Well, it's a proven fact that getting older officially becomes uncool after drinking age. Next, there was that she still couldn't drive, had no tattoos to speak of, and she only ever had one boyfriend. This would be a plus, except that it ended. They met at Columbia; she was wide-eyed and full of nervous excitement, relishing in her first time away from the only home she's ever known and he was new to the big city, with a southern drawlin' charm that made all the freshman girls and some boys, melt. Riley accidentally stumbled into Lucas Friar in the quad and the rest was cliched history. The couple graduated together, applied for the same internship and both got salaried jobs from that internship. At the New York Star, Lucas wrote for the sports column and Riley wrote for the politics section. They were going to move into their first apartment together and live happily ever after with two little girls and one cat and one dog. Until, Lucas decided she wasn't the one.

In the summer, Riley's knight in a shining Stetson told her that he needed to find himself, in her studio apartment, in front of her cat, Violet, and God, and all of New York.

"But, I thought that's what that summer in Europe was about? Right?" Riley said, with a confused smile.

"Riley, we've been together since our freshman year at Columbia-" He almost sounded like he was complaining.

"I know! It's perfect! We're perfect!"

"Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to see what's out there?"

Her smile cracked, "You think you can find someone... better than me?"

Lucas grabbed her hands and shook his head, "No, no, no. I just think that... you know how they say 'if you love something or someone, set it free?'"

"It's a cliche that people use when they don't have the guts to say what they really want." She let her hands drop from his.

"Riley, I love you but I just... need some time."

Funny that it only took two months of Lucas' time to figure out that he wanted to be with Missy Bradford, the Arts and Entertainment editor at the New York Star and her college rival. They flaunted their relationship all through the office. In support, her cube-mate and work friend Isadora Smackle always made faces behind their backs and bought Riley drinks after the long days. The worst part was, even with the horrible breakup and the work/relationship humiliation, Riley still wanted to remain friends with Lucas. She was still in love with Lucas.

It was now the office Christmas party and she was sitting at her desk alone, with a single piece of cheesecake. It was impossible for her not to stare at Lucas, Missy and their colleagues all laughing and talking. Maybe if he just looked over and saw her eyes, maybe he would understand and things would click. The midnight texts she still got, the way he would say good morning to her, the lunches they would have when Missy was away, it all had to mean _something._ Maybe Lucas would finally realize that he didn't need anyone but Riley and they belonged together. They are destiny. They are fate.

She snapped out of her fantasy when their Editor-In-Chief clinked a fork against a champagne flute. "Everyone! Everyone gather 'round!" The office huddled around their boss, Lucas and Missy. It was a party but Bosslady's voice still had that authoritative boom. "Shut that Christmas music down, will 'ya? Smackle, where are you?" Next to Riley, the shorter woman raised a polite index finger instead of an offensive middle that would surely get her fired. "For your next Science of Love column, you don't have travel much farther than your backyard, because Missy and Lucas are tying the knot! They're engaged!"

With all the cheers and whoops for the bride and groom to be, Riley could only stand frozen in time. Seven years, she gave Lucas her love, her body, her mind and her soul but it only took Missy three months to get a ring. It felt like her feet were dissolving into dust. Her brown irises gained water within .2 seconds. _How could he not tell her?_ While getting hugs and shaking hands, Lucas finally saw Riley's face. She quickly wiped her tears and gave a kind smile, which he returned. After that, she couldn't take anymore. Her heart was breaking rapidly and she thought she might fall into pieces in the middle of the celebration. Riley ran past a worried Smackle when she called her name. She grabbed all of her outerwear garments like she was stealing them and made her way home. The crisp, cold air made her cheeks ruddy with the need to get indoors. Although she had a down-coat, a scarf, hat, gloves and long-johns on her body, Riley still held herself for warmth. She carefully side-stepped the patches of snow on the way to her lower level apartment. Shivering, Riley fought with key and hand to open her front door.

As soon as the doorknob turned, she ran into her home just to slam her door behind her. Riley exploded into sobs, sinking down, down, down against her exit. Violet found her and cuddled against her calves.

* * *

Nothing but palm trees and blue skies, as far as the eye could see. It was weather for beach bums and sand castles but the season for pot-bellied Santa Claus asking for a lift on the 101. To Maya Hart, it didn't feel like Christmas but then again, she didn't care much for the holiday anyway which was ironic because she just made a Christmas album. It was more of a business decision, than a personal choice. She listened to the radio in her vintage Mustang, on her way back to her Malibu home. "Christmas Wrapping" was on and she hummed along, thinking it was perfect for her mood.

Holidays with the Harts was always a bit macabre. The little tree that her mom could afford always looked so sad with two gifts under it. Now, Maya was so successful, she could buy her mother all the trees and macaroni-bordered paintings she wanted. Two top twenty albums, one Grammy and several high-priced sold paintings later, Maya Hart was taking over California and soon, the world.

Her best friend, Farkle Minkus once told her that she was making a mistake to not go to college after high school. He has a B.A. in computer science and is now working as her personal assistant. After barely passing 12th grade, Maya made a YouTube channel. In-between serving mocha chai lattes at Starbucks and being a bartender at Bootsy Bellows, she uploaded original songs and covers to her channel weekly, quickly gaining a loyal following. Within a year, she became the number one unsigned Youtube singer in the folk pop genre for ten months. She was invited to the Streamy Awards and got to hob-knob with music executives, getting her brand and her face in their heads. After she posted her first music video for the song, "Bubbly" and got over 20,000 streams in one hour, the biggest labels in the business started a bidding war for the charismatic blonde from Orange County. From there, Maya's music career flew like a rocket.

As much as she loved music, Maya's first love was and always would be, drawing. Her father gave her first easel and palette to her when she was 3 and he died shortly after. To feel closer to him, Maya would paint every feeling she had. It was like talking to her dad. When she wasn't writing songs, which was very often as of late, she was painting in her home gallery. Prolific, Maya soon garnered a collection that was too big even for her new, five bedroom house. Therefore, Farkle suggested she sell some, except for the one's Katy wouldn't part with. He made her a website that Maya promoted on her channel. It didn't take off until she made her first celebrity sale (The Kardashians are into fine art, who'da thunk?!), then, like her album, her paintings were flying off the cyber shelves.

Maya had to admit to herself, now and again, it was a pretty damn good life. Still, there were some things that money just couldn't buy. After grueling hours of traffic, she finally made it back to her Malibu McMansion. The gardener was outside, planting the sunflowers she wanted.

"Hey, Rob," she greeted, getting out of her car.

"Hello, Miss Hart!"

Her eyes then caught his boxes on her property. Maya grit her teeth. She thought he'd be gone by now. More cardboard boxes were holding her door open and she went inside to see Farkle leaning against her bedroom door, watching her now ex-boyfriend, Charlie, pack up his things.

Farkle looked up at Maya, frowning, "I'm sorry, Maya. I tried to make him move quicker but it was like he wanted to make a production of things-"

"He threw my vinyl copy of _Rumours_ on the sidewalk! I want to be reimbursed!" Charlie accused, holding another box of records.

"I'll pay you back, Charlie, OK? Just get out." It took weeks for him to get his stuff, so by now Maya became exhausted just looking at his rat-face. He shoved past Farkle and Maya, making his way to a white van he rented for the move. Her assistant saw her ex out, while Maya looked around her much barer bedroom. She laid down on the bed, letting the covers surround her.

Watching Charlie buckle his seat-belt, Farkle called to him, "Nice van! Suits your preference for underage girls!" Charlie drove away, flipping Farkle off. "Yeah, fuck you too." He said to himself, running back inside to check on his best friend.

Farkle laid on his stomach next to Maya, staring at her sad face. He started to give his normal breakup pep-talk, "You know he's a jerk, right?"

Maya sighed, "Right."

"You know you're amazing, right?" Farkle propped his head on his hand, waiting for her to respond. "Right, Maya?" She just turned over, hugging her pillow. "Maya... "

"Farkle, I just need a moment. OK?" She said somber, without looking at him. Without saying another word, he left her bed, leaving the room, gently shutting the door.

* * *

It was been a week since Christmas vacation has started for Riley and her time was spent crying, eating and proof-reading Lucas' biography on Basketball legends. Yes, you read that right. She felt just as pathetic as she looked; her hair in a gross, messy top-knot in her worn-out kitty slippers and bathrobe. Riley wanted to cut Lucas off but it was too hard. No one can just turn off their feelings, especially not someone as emotive as Riley. Reading his words, hearing his voice in her head, it was all so triggering. There was one very close call where she was good and ready to get her Sylvia Plath on, when her uncle called her.

"Hello?" She sniffled, turning off the gas from the stove.

"Riles? Honey, have you been crying again?" In the background was a party of people, laughing and screaming.

"No..." She answered, not even being able to stop her voice from shaking.

"Oh, Riley... I'm coming over."

"No, Josh-"

"I'm coming!"

Within thirty minutes, Riley's uncle Josh came to her rescue. His finger-less gloved hands held his crying niece tightly. He smelled of peppermint and vodka. Josh escorted Riley to her pull-out couch, where Violet was sleeping.

"OK," he sighed, taking off his wool scarf and beanie. "Talk to me."

"I just don't understand." She shrugged looking far away. "I don't understand... why he doesn't love me."

"Because he's an asshole." Josh's slightly drunk mind forgot to be filtered to his niece.

"He is not!"

"OK, OK, he's not, maybe, but honey, you gotta stop this, OK? You got to-get out and enjoy things. Forget about Lucas. He's not worth your time."

"You don't think I haven't heard that before? Dad has said that, Izzie said that, everyone! And I've tried, Josh but everywhere I go in the stupid state, I think about things that we've done or things that he's going to do with her! It's like I can't... I can't escape..." Riley sobbed uncontrollably and Josh pulled her in for another hug, thinking of ways to murder Mr. Friar in his intoxicated mind. He slowly rocked his niece back in forth, shushing her like a baby.

"OK, how about this," Josh spoke up after Riley calmed down. "You have a few weeks. Why not go on a vacation? Get outta town?"

"I don't have the money for that."

"No, there's this thing where you can like, swap houses. My friends have done it. Nobody gets their stuff robbed or gets killed; everyone just has a good time." Riley sat up, giggling and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but, who'd want to come here?" They both looked around her small studio. It was newly built with brick walls and cherry hardwood floor. The room was big enough to have a nice dinner party but no ragers. There were black and white photos of her family and friends on the wall, with her journalism degree. She had a plasma television her dad gave her as a graduation gift, with one wall full of books and Cd's. The kitchen was rather small but that was never a problem for Riley because she didn't cook. Her bedroom pretty much only had space for one person, but there was a closet. The windows in her living room windows had beautiful downtown views. It did have potential.

"I'm sure if you spruce it up with your fancy, journalist jargon, you could make someone fall in love with this place. And you have a cat! Who doesn't like cats?" They both looked a Violet, who purred at them ominously.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, c'mon Riley! What do ya got to lose?" Riley glanced around her apartment one more time, thinking.

* * *

The color red splashed against Maya's canvas. After Charlie packed his last box, she locked herself in her paint room blasting loud music for days and creating an 60's art-house scene. Her hands could create beauty or peace in the spirit of Christmas, but right now all there was inside her was fury. Blacks, reds and whites screamed on her once blank tarp. She was listening to My Chemical Romance's "The Ghost Of You" until her ringtone came on. Her iPhone said it was her Momager and she slid the answer button with a black thumb.

"Hey, Mama."

"Hey, baby girl." Katy greeted her sunny. "How are you?"

"OK, all things considered."

"Did that man finally get all of his crap out of your house?"

"Yeah, days ago."

"Well, good riddance. He was nothing but trouble and drinking problems-"

"Mom?" Maya caught her mother's attention with her serious tone.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do... do you think I'm ever going to find anyone? Like, seriously?"

It broke Katy's heart to think that her daughter thought she was going to end up alone. "Baby... of course you are. You're so young! You got your whole life to find somebody and it'll be the right somebody, too!"

"Right now, I feel like I just choose wrong somebody after wrong somebody..." Maya leaned her elbow into her paints, holding her temples and shaking her head. "Maybe it isn't them, y'know? Maybe I'm just irrevocably and utterly screwed up. Maybe I'm just... unlovable."

"No! Maya Hart, you stop that! There are plenty of people who love you! You know that, baby girl. You got me and Farkle and-and Zay and... millions more that love to hear your beautiful voice everyday. You got love all around you, baby girl." Maya silently cried, her salty tears falling in and diluting her red paint.

"I just don't want to be alone, mama."

"You'll never be alone. You'll always have me."

"... Thanks, mom."

"OK, baby girl, you know what you need?"

"No, what?"

"A writing session." Maya rolled her eyes. The term 'Momager' was most definitely created for Katy Hart. "You'll be able to get your feelings out this way. Why don't you call Zay and get somethin' started?"

"Mm, he might be with his family and I wouldn't want to bother him. Besides mom, I'm like... stuck right now. " Truth be told, ever since she released her first album, she's been stuck. That's why Maya decided to make a Christmas album next; already written covers that everyone enjoys. However, her fans, record company and mother have been begging for new music. Maya sighed, "I gotta clear my head, or something."

"That's a good idea. You should take some time off." Maya's thick eyebrows raised, not expecting such a response.

"Mom, please. You know even when I'm taking time off, I'm not taking time off." Although, she wasn't making new music, Maya was still very proactive with her art and YouTube channel, posting a new cover one a week.

"OK, if you feel that way, why don't you go somewhere new and try to write new stuff? I heard it gets all the juices flowin' and the birds hummin' and woodnot."

"Hmm... but, I hate hotels." Maya was washing her hands in her sink, with her mom on speaker.

"Don't have to be a hotel. You could get one of those timeshares. Could be fun! Ooh, my appointments ready, talk to you later, baby girl! Love you, kisses!"

"Love you, mama! Kisses!" Maya puckered her lips and kissed her mom through the phone before hanging up.

On her way to take a hot bath, she took her mom's words to heart. It could be beneficial for her creative writing to have a change of scenery. Besides, her house was full of memories of Charlie. Impulsive, she hopped out of her tub of running bathwater, almost slipping and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed her computer and went back into the tub, leaning on the edge to do some research. Farkle usually did this stuff for her; she was far from tech-savvy and the small print hurt her blue eyes but she didn't like wearing her glasses. Still, Maya went ahead and typed out, 'time share'. That's what she thought she did anyway.

Honestly, with the steam of the water and her stress, Maya couldn't think straight let alone see. She decided bath first, getaway later. She stayed in the tub until she was flesh colored again and her white, marble bath tub was stained with paint. Maya changed into her over-sized The Strokes band t-shirt and put on her horn-rimmed glasses, so she wouldn't have a headache.

When she skimmed down her screen, Maya's nose scrunched up, puzzled.

"What the hell...?" Apparently, she clicked on a home exchange website and not a time-share one. She was about to redirect the search, but then she saw how nice the homes actually looked. They were already furnished, cleaned and paid for. She had free range of everything, but, this person she switched homes with had the same rules for her home. Intrigued, she continued down the page. In a large web bar, it asked Maya where she wanted to go. She knew she wanted to stay in the states because her last tour was of Europe and jet-lag wasn't her friend.

"Somewhere far... but not Bumblefuck, USA." Maya thought out loud. Her palm scratched her head until she thought, "New York! Perfect!" She typed quickly and in the next minute almost 100 results came to view.

"Whoa..." She looked down the list, reading off the titles.

"Pretty, two bedroom home in Staten Island? Next. Rustic home, isolated in Upstate NY? No, no thank you Jason Voorhees, I need to be around people. Ooh, wait."

Maya moved her mouse to the home labeled, 'Mid-Town Manhattan Studio Only Steps Away From 5th Ave!" The word 'shopping' blinked in the blonde's mind.

She read the description, "Cozy studio pied-a-terre in quiet, safe, and historic neighborhood near the United Nations. The apartment is in a 24-hour doorman building, and has been recently renovated with new kitchenette, bathroom, and double-paned windows. A new and comfortable queen-sized Murphy Bed sleeps two adults, and a sleep sofa can sleep 2 children or one additional adult. The apartment has an unobstructed view of the East River and the United Nations! Within the building is a small grocery store, a deli, post office, and dry cleaners. Perfect location: close to Broadway, Fifth Avenue Shopping, and museums!"

Maya scrolled down to see a picture of a pretty brunette named Riley, who was the same age as her. Riley had a green dot next to her name, meaning she was online to talk to. She bit her lip and hesitantly clicked on the 'chat' button.

 **Maya: Hello?**

A few seconds later...

 _ **Riley: Hello!**_

Maya went into a small fit of panic, not knowing what to say next until she saw another line of dialogue.

 _ **Riley: Are you still there?**_

 **Maya: Yes. I am.**

 _ **Riley: Good!**_

Tapping her keyboard, Maya wasn't sure how honest she wanted to be about this.

 **Maya: Honestly, I'm kinda nervous about this whole thing. I'm a virgin with this.**

 _ **Riley: Haha! Me too.**_

 **Maya: So, it looks like we swap homes for how long?**

 _ **Riley: As long as we want. We swap homes, cars - everything. Except, I don't have a car.**_

 **Maya: Can you drive?**

 _ **Riley: Not at all.**_

 **Maya: Really?**

 _ **Riley: Nope, it makes me nervous. Besides, in New York, you can walk everywhere!**_

 **Maya: So, can I ask you something, Riley?**

 _ **Riley: Of course.**_

 **Maya: Why are you doing this?**

A few minutes lapsed before Riley response appeared:

 _ **Riley: Honestly?**_

 _ **Riley: I'm getting away from a breakup.**_

 **Maya: NO WAY! ME TOO!**

 _ **Riley: Where do you live?**_

 **Maya: California.**

In less of a second flat, Riley sent:

 _ **Riley: LA?**_

 **Maya: Malibu, but it's all the same.**

 _ **Riley: I've never been to LA...**_

 **Maya: It's warm.**

 _ **Riley: I like warm... and the beach. OK, I'm sold!**_

 **Maya: Haha! Great! But, I have one more question, though.**

 _ **Riley: Shoot.**_

 **Maya: Are there any men where you live?**

After ruling out the taken men, the homosexual men, and the men who were dogs, Riley replied:

 _ **Riley: Zero.**_

Riley waited with baited breath for Maya's next response, then her computer pinged.

 **Maya: So... when do you wanna light this candle?**

* * *

 **AN: If you like what you read, please review. Thanks guys.**


	2. Seven Years (Riley)

Full battery phone? Yes. Several plastic baggies of snacks? Yes. Books for the ride, in case the movies weren't good? Yes. Riley made her list of musts before leaving New York, checking it more than twice. Ad nauseam, she replayed every step she made in her head. Setting the timer for Violet's food banks and a list on instructions for her care on the kitchenette island. She left the door key with Irv, at the front desk. All wires were pulled out, all lights switched off. Everything was moving so fast but finally, Riley could take a breath. She has completely disconnected herself from New York. She was free. And then, her phone rang, minutes before takeoff. Her mistake was looking at the caller - Lucas.

When Riley didn't pick up, he left her a message.

"Hey Riles! Just wanted to know if you were able to take a peak at my first draft yet. Take your time with it, though. You deserve it. Miss you, have a good break!"

Hearing Lucas say that he missed her made Riley want to jump off her plane and arrive on his door-step but, that would be inappropriate for a number of reasons. Instead, she decided to call him back. Her fingers shook, pressing the phone symbol. She listened to his phone ring, feeling like she was going to faint again. The color came back to her face when Lucas' voicemail picked up. Now, Riley had another decision to make: Hang up or say something. Flight or fight. Be a coward or be brave.

"Leave a message after the beep!"

She decided to be brave.

"Lucas," Riley cleared the shrillness and fear out of her throat. "... Lucas, listen... you and I both know that I need to fall out of love with you. The only thing I'm asking of you, is to give me a chance to. Let me try. Goodbye." Quickly, she hung up and turned her phone off. Her eyes were welling up when her seat mate arrived. A very big, older man, he squeezed himself into the aisle seat.

"I hope this seat isn't taken," he said in a pleasant, gentle voice. Riley shook her head, rimming her eyes with her fingers. "Oh, dearie, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Regaining her strength, Riley turned away from the man and looked out the window, not wanting to talk anymore.

"You know, when I'm sad, I like to listen to Anita Baker, knit and eat some of my wife's homemade cookies. Would you like one?" Riley's red eyes slowly moved from the man's plump, generous face to the perfect round cookie, also in a plastic, Ziploc baggy.

Riley accepted the cookie with a small, "Thank you."

"No problem. My name is Gerry. How do you do?" He held out a hand for her to shake and she did so.

"Riley."

* * *

Six hours later, Gerry and Riley had become best friends. He had taught her how to knit, sang Broadway songs with her and listened to her whole life story. Walking to the baggage claim together, Gerry told Riley, "I think you're making the right choice. It can be scary to start over, but when it's needed, it usually changes a person for the better. And you Riley, are already a fantastic young woman."

"Oh, Gerry," she leaned into Gerry, giving him a bear hug. He laughed like St. Nick, with his big belly jiggling. "I'm so glad to have met you."

"Me too, dearie. Oh, there's my bags." The silver-haired man reached for his suitcases and winked a farewell to Riley, adding, "Maybe we'll run into each other."

"I hope so. Bye, Gerry!"

"Have a nice trip, Riley." She watched him greet a woman who she assumed was his wife, the way she kissed his chubby cheek and wrapped her whole arm around him, guiding him out of LAX. Riley smiled but couldn't help but think about how that was supposed to be her and... Suddenly, Riley was able to spot her luggage on the conveyor belt and she took it to the first available cab.

Helping her put her bags in his trunk, the cabbie asked, "Where you headed?"

"Um," She groped around in her back pocket, for an old crumpled Burger King receipt she wrote the address on. "4343 Del Vista Way?"

"Oh, the 'Bu?"

"The who?"

"Malibu?"

"Oh, yes. Yes. _The 'Bu_." The driver proceeded to open the door for Riley to let her in the backseat. She entered the yellow cab and quickly he sped away, into the California sun. On the way, Riley took off her sweater and found her phone to text her parents, letting them know she arrived and all is well. Then, she glued her face to the window, absorbing all the sights she saw.

He eyed her in his rear view, asking, "First time?"

Riley, with both hands on the window still, "How'd you know?"

The driver just laughed. Pulling up in front of this beautiful, Spanish villa with Sunflowers in it's yard, the car finally came to a stop.

"OK. 4343 Del Vista Way." He announced.

Riley's jaw dropped and hung outside of the car window, "You've got to be kidding me." The driver popped the trunk and helped Riley put her things on the sidewalk. She promptly paid, tipped and thanked him, then he drove off. Riley carefully paced the path to the front double doors, hoping no one would wake her up from this dream. She remembered Maya texting her, telling her that someone would be there to give her the keys. Wanting to check the message again, she took her phone from her small tote bag but suddenly, a man appeared.

"Hello there!" He hailed to her brightly and loudly, scaring the crap out of her. Riley yelped, almost dropping her phone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Rob, Miss Hart's gardener." She looked him up from his dingy brown cap, all the way down to his dogged work boots. "A-are you, Riley Matthews?"

"Yes," she answered, attentive. He gradually opened his palm, revealing colorful keys.

"Miss Hart left these for you." Riley picked them out his hand, looking them over.

"Well, which one is the door?"

"Oh, may I?" Riley gave him back the keys and stepped aside. Rob kept a distance, showing Riley which key was the for the main door and that he meant her no harm. The teeth of the only black key opened the lock to the entrance. "Each key is colored: Black, for the house. Green, for the Mustang. Red, for the art room. Blue, for the basement. I'll be here every other day to tend to the flowers. Lorraine's the maid; she's here every Friday to clean. Oh, and Manny cleans the pool once every two weeks."

"There's a pool?" Her amber eyes began to take up 70% of her face.

"Right out back-" Riley took off to look at the backyard, but then she ran back.

"Thanks, Rob. It was nice to meet you," She panted, shaking his hand.

While Riley was jogging away from him again, he called after her, "What about your bags, Miss Matthews?"

"I'll get them, it's OK!" She yelled back. Still, Rob brought her bags into the house, setting them in the living room. When she made it to the outside area, Riley gasped. The infinity pool overlooking downtown LA, the cute Tiki theme and bar area, with a sheer canopy over the eating table. There was even sand!

The New York in Riley couldn't contain her disbelief, "You got to be freakin' kidding me!" She jumped for joy and excitedly went to explore the rest of her home for the next two weeks. There were two bathrooms, one had a Jacuzzi. The living room had enough space for generations of families to live in. The walls were decorated with pretty, vibrant paintings and some candid photographs. The couches felt like real leather and the carpet felt like walking on angel's wings.

"Oh! Are you _freakin'_ kidding me?!" She deeply sighed in pleasure on the white fur floor that felt better than any cushions in her house.

Riley went into two bedrooms whose walls were dressed in saturated, summer colors and had furniture to match but the last bedroom, in the farthest end of the house, had to be Maya's. The room was almost similar to her home with the black and white pictures that looked professional in their classic black frames. The bed was huge queen with plain white sheets and quilts, but a rainbow full of different sized pillows. Then, she looked at the wall behind Maya's bed and marveled at the beautiful, life size, hand-painted, in-color portrait of Marilyn Monroe.

The detail of it took her breath away, "Wow..."

"Yeah, Maya _loves_ Marilyn. Her and her mom would watch the movies all the time growing up. She painted that herself." Riley turned around to see the new face with the new voice. It was a guy with a freckled grin and hair that coolly and stylishly stuck up by itself. "Hey."

Riley grabbed the nearest object in a flash and screamed. She pointed it at the stranger and he raised his hands high in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." He eyed the glass vase and backed away slowly. "Listen, you're Riley, right? My name is Farkle Minkus, I'm Maya's personal assistant."

"OK, that's definitely a made-up name-" Riley insisted, about to charge toward him, hurling the vase.

"No! No, it's not. It's my great-granddad's name and _I am_ Maya Hart's personal assistant. Didn't she tell you about me?" Riley looked away, trying to remember. Than, she shook her head with her face becoming even more fierce. "OK... I'm reaching for the photo. See this? This guy? That's me, with Maya and our friend Zay. See?" Walking closer, the feisty New Yorker examined the photo of the young people in graduation robes, then the stranger who called himself Farkle's face. It checked out. "OK? Now, please, put down the vase."

Embarrassed, Riley put down the Japanese Yin and Yang vase on the night-stand. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. A story to tell. So... Maya really didn't tell you about me?"

"No, I really don't think so."

"Typical. Well, in her text I got this morning, she told me that you were coming and that I was to keep you company-if you need it. Or, want it." Nervously, he scrubbed the back of his neck. Before Riley could speak, her stomach answered for her, growling ferociously. Farkle pulled a half-smile, "Hungry?" Riley held her belly and nodded. "I know this taco place Maya always drags me to. It's like 15 minutes from here and they got great drinks, too. Wanna go?" He twirled his car keys on his fingers. Next thing Riley knew, she was in the front seat of his sleek, black Fiat.

When his long, skinny leg wasn't on the break, it was tapping to the music on the college radio station playing. It looked like the fifteen minute drive was going to be a bit longer because of traffic. To ease the awkwardness she was feeling after nearly assaulting him, Riley tried to make some conversation.

"So... what does Maya... _do,_ exactly?"

Farkle gave her a double-take through his Ray-bans, "What, she didn't tell you? She's a musician and an artist."

"Clearly not a starving one." Riley said, feeling the interior of his car.

"I would think not. Her last album just went gold and the last painting she sold for almost 250K."

"WHAT? HOW HAVE I NEVER HEARD OF HER?" This brand new information that she was staying at the house of some under the radar celebrity had Riley bursting.

Farkle tried to contain his laughter, "You probably have. Her most popular song was the "Bubbly" one? It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose..."

"OH. MY. GOD. I LOVE THAT SONG. THAT'S HER?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you..."

"No, no. It's fine." Riley composed herself, smoothing the wrinkles out of her jeans. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"OK."

"... So, how'd you become her personal assistant?"

"Well, I went to Berkeley for computer science and I graduated but had no job prospects. She called me, asked if I wanted to help her out for a while and three years later..." He shrugged, sounding dissatisfied.

"So, why aren't you looking anymore? Are you in love with her or something?" After seeing Farkle's face at his last question, Riley knew she needed to dial back on her Journalist instincts and respect other people's privacy. She quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, you _so_ don't have to answer that."

"No, it's uh, OK. Um, definitely not in love with Maya. I mean-there was a time where we _tried_ to date, in high school but it didn't work. It was too weird. I got so much love for that girl but she's like my sister, y'know?"

Thankfully, they rolled into Vato's Tacos before Riley could put her foot in her mouth again. The sun was setting on the guest's happy faces. Farkle led Riley to the bar area where another guy welcomed him with bro hug.

Farkle turned around to introduce him, "Riley, this is-"

"Zay." The man had a goofy, charming smile. He took Riley's hand and kissed it. "Enchante."

"Yeah." Farkle sighed, sitting down.

"Please, have a seat." Zay urged her to sit on the stool in the middle."So, I'm told you're from New York?"

There was a nice breeze coming through, making wisps of her brown hair fly in front of Riley's eyes. She tucked some strands behind her ear. "That's right."

"How's the 'Bu treatin' you?"

"The 'Bu is treating me just fine, so far."

"So, you must be single because I know you wouldn't do this weird, house swap thing alone if you were taken." Farkle rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, Riley started to cry so quietly, that it went unnoticed. Then, she went into a fit of hiccups, next hysterical sobbing. The two men were terrified.

"Man, what the hell did you do?!" Farkle scolded Zay.

"You were right here! You saw! I didn't say anything! The girl just exploded into goddamn flames!"

She purposely laid her forehead on the counter with a bang, still weeping profusely. Farkle tried to console her, petting her back smoothly. Both Zay and Farkle jumped when Riley unexpectedly came back up for air.

"You're right," she cried to Zay. "I am single. My boyfriend broke up with me." Zay passed her some napkins with sombreros on them, which she gladly took and blew her nose.

"How long did ya'll date?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Seven years. Not off-and-on. Seven years, straight. Seven. Years."

"Ouch," Farkle muttered to himself.

Zay snapped his fingers to the staff, "Ayo, can we get some drinks over here? The strongest you got?"

"Oh, but that's not the best part," Riley made a sardonic cackle. "He started a relationship with my co-worker, just three months ago and now they're ENGAGED!"

 _"Ooh, damn!_ Can we get a pitcher over here please?!" Zay hollered over the bar counter. Farkle gave his best friend a very annoyed glare. Zay added, looking at Farkle, "Man, did you hear her? Her dude of seven years-"

"Seven years!" Riley repeated.

"-up and left her for a chick at work, then wife'd her after three months! We gotta drink to that disrespectful mess."

"Oh my God, right?! So disrespectful..." The tall neon drinks with suggestive fruit inside them finally showed up with a pitcher full of twisted iced tea. Instead of grabbing one of the pretty beverages, thinking about how much pain she was feeling went right to her head so, Riley grabbed the pitcher and began to down it with pinched eyes. She guzzled half of it before taking a break to wipe her mouth. Then, she finished the rest.

* * *

It wasn't even 9 o'clock yet. Farkle sat miserably sober, being a witness to Riley and Zay's drunken despair. Riley had to have drank over 200 pounds of alcohol, but she could still string together somewhat coherent sentences, like,"Maya is so successful and talented and rich, and like, what am I even doing? Asking Hillary Clinton questions about things? _Like, who even is that, really?"_

"I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. I'm just riding the coattails of my friends, like that's the thing to do! Like it's cool! I gotta grow up, man! I gotta grow up!" Zay passionately said, while Riley nodded in blind agreement, putting her arm around his shoulder. He wasn't nearly as drunk and seem to forget that he was a moderately successful DJ with gigs around LA. Zay just wanted to join in the most pitiful pity party anyone has ever seen.

"I should call my parents more. They went to Paris. Without me! It's like everyone hates me..."

"Everyone has always hated _me._ "

"I miss my cat. Why doesn't Maya have any cats? I miss my cat." Riley confessed.

"I miss my cat, too."

"Zay, you don't have a cat." Farkle reminded him.

"THAT'S WHY I MISS HIM, FARKLE! GOD!"

"OK, you know what, it's time to go." Farkle stood up, looking at Riley and Zay's flushed faces. "C'mon." He pulled the two people towards him, trying to manage carrying them both back to his car. Zay leaned on Farkle like a crutch, but at least he was still able to stumble himself to the car. He had to loosely piggy back Riley, she almost fell off twice because her reflexes were too dead for her to hold onto him. Zay crawled into his backseat, while he had to place Riley softly. But that didn't matter, she still fell over once he started driving. The drunk duo were having their own party in the backseat, taking pictures on Riley's phone together and dancing to music from the radio. Every time Farkle turned it down, one of them leaned over to turn it back up. Because Zay was the lesser inebriated of the two, he got dropped off at his apartment first. Once Farkle was able to put him to bed, he went back into his car where it looked like Riley was taking a nap. He stared at her and smiled for a minute, then began to the ignition.

Riley then popped up doing a manic, playful scream which made Farkle scream too, but less playful and more horrified. Seeing his reaction, she fell over into laughter.

"That's not funny, Riley! We could have crashed!" Farkle reprimanded, looking at her through his rear view.

 _"Oh, wah-wah-wah._ " Riley then clumsily climbed into the front seat.

"What are you doing now?" She found her phone in her back pocket and started taking more selfies of herself. Then, she leaned over to Farkle's side, forcing him to get in the pictures with her. "Riley, Riley, I'm driving!"

"I'm gonna send these to Lucas and let him know, I'm so fun? Like, I'm so much fun, like, everyone wants to leave because they cannot take all the fun that I, Riley, am, OK? Now, get in this pic." She took of picture of her kissing Farkle's cheek.

"Sweetie, I think he got the point at the 23rd picture you sent, OK? Now, c'mon. We're home." Farkle unbuckled his seat-belt and ran over to the passenger side to tend to Riley. He tried to stand her up on the platform shoes she was wearing but she only wobbled backward. "OK," he heaved, squatting down to pick up Riley's thighs. "Come on, ready? One, two..." He lifted her onto his back, while she giggled like a little girl. The short cobblestone walkway to the front door felt like hours to Farkle, because Riley went from lightly rapping Drake to snoring soundly in his ear. He found the black key in Riley's purse and opened the door. He carried her all the way back to Maya's bedroom, letting her fall into the big bed. She groaned peacefully, wrapping herself in the covers. Farkle sighed, helping Riley pull off her chunky shoes.

Tired, Farkle scrubbed his face and sat down, watching the house guest from New York slumber. Then, he pulled out his phone and tried to facetime Maya.

"Far-Far Binks!" She greeted him with through the lens of her glasses.

"Hey. Having fun?"

Maya's mouth pulled a thin line, "Psh, no. Not as much as you, anyway. You sound exhausted."

"Yeah, well," He faced the camera to Riley, somehow snoring even louder than before.

"Whoa, she's out cold!" Maya snickered.

"When I tell you, I wasn't able to have any drinks? Like, not a drop. Her and Zay swallowed the entire bar."

"Yikes..." Maya said with a smile. "But at least she sounds pretty cool. Is she cool?"

"Uh..." He bent and cracked his neck, watching the woman in question cocoon herself in the blankets. "She's a bit neurotic and definitely dramatic but, she's real sweet and smart. I think you two'd get along real well. She almost hit me with a piece of your furniture."

"She is now my favorite person ever." Maya announced with a smirk. Suddenly, over in New York it seemed like there was a disturbance outside Maya's door.

Seeing her blue eyes travel worriedly to the right, Farkle asked her, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. I'll talk to you soon. Don't kill Riley." The screen went black.

"You should tell her not to kill me," Farkle grumbled.

Farkle glanced at his phone for a minute, thinking Maya might be in trouble but she wasn't the type who couldn't handle herself so, he just stuffed his phone back into his pocket and lied back in the easy chair. The vision of Riley gracefully sleeping became smaller and smaller as his eyelids drooped to a close.

* * *

 **AN: If you like what you read, please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Painless (Maya)

**AN: To enhance your reading pleasure please cue, "Last Love Song" by ZZ Ward and play at the appropriate time.**

"OK... Maya Vlog, take one," Maya cleared her throat, preparing her voice for person that most would see on her YouTube channel, xxMayaHartsYouxx. "Well, hello there interwebz! As ya'll can see," She turned the face of her phone around, viewing the entire scope of the American Airline's first class sitting area. "This ain't your girl's house. I'm currently waiting to fly to New York for a couple of weeks to get some work done on that new music you've all be asking about! It's coming guys, I promise. Heard that? _Promise._ I don't just throw those around, so just bare with me a little bit here."

A man walked up to her in dark blue uniform, with white stripes down the sides of his slacks. He wasn't wearing a captain's hat, so Maya assumed that he could only be a flight attendant. "Ma'am, we're about to lift off, so I'm gonna need you to turn off your phone for now."

"Sure, sure," She turned the camera lens of her iPhone on the man. "But can you tell me and my subscribers what it's like to be a male flight attendant first? It's just that in movies, flight attendants are only women and men are hella underrepresented. Thoughts?"

"Ma'am, I will confiscate your phone for this flight."

Maya watched his serious face on screen and decided to abide by his rules. "Sheesh, OK." She turned her phone off. Fortunately, she did bring her notebook and old iPod, so she would have something to do for the next six hours, instead of think about another failed relationship. Maya didn't want to give him the time of her brain but of course, that was impossible. So, to cleanse herself of all things Charlie, Maya decided to try and write him out.

Like a black and white film, their best scenes played in Maya's huge, IMAX memory. How they met, how they loved, how they fought to just get back to loving again. It made her smile through the tears that starting to stain her pages. Still, it had to end and that wasn't her fault. Right? Charlie was in the wrong; he was the one who cheated. Yet, many relationships survive infidelity, surely all of their two years could have been saved. But then Maya remembered: when she asked him why he did it, he said he didn't know. _He didn't know._ How could someone just hurt someone they claim to love so inexplicably, so callously? It didn't make sense but that's what kept happening to her. Over and over, it was starting make Maya feel like she was living her own insanity. Well, no more.

She looked down at her wine colored nails, next to them the name in cursive, "Charlie." Viciously, she ripped the paper out of her book and crumbled it. Just like that, he was nothing. He was as disposable as she apparently was. Maya decided she would rather force that paper ball down her throat then dedicate another song to that man. But, then, what would she write about? She already put out a Christmas album, so more holiday songs would be unproductive. Contrary to popular belief, Maya wasn't much for partying, writing an anthemic banger wasn't exactly in her wheelhouse. It wasn't fair. She went into art to be happy but apparently, the saying's true that there is no such thing as a happy artist.

Needing a break from the war in her mind, Maya decided that reopening wounds wouldn't be good for her right now. Instead, found her earbuds and put her playlist on shuffle. Leaning back and closing her eyes, she listened as Chris Martin crooned love words softly in her ear. Slowly and then all at once, Maya dozed away.

* * *

Suddenly, Maya felt someone's hand shaking her awake. She opened her blue eyes to see a stewardess talking in Lauryn Hill's voice.

She took off her earplugs, "I'm sorry, what?"

"We've arrived in New York, ma'am." The stewardess had this staged smile that made Maya want to deck her. The jet-lag wasn't too bad because she managed to sleep the whole flight away but she still had a pounding headache. In her dreams, all of Maya's boyfriends of her not-too-distant past came to haunt her. From her first kiss with James Gambuto on the swings, to the last time she heard Charlie drive away from her house.

Maya pinched the bridge of her nose. In the airport, she was handed her things from baggage claim. One suitcase and her acoustic guitar, Dolly. Maya was walking to the exit when she saw dirty, shimmering snow bordering the sidewalk and the streets. Recalling how she packed, Maya put her suitcase down and unzipped the first compartment. There was a pom-pom beanie and gloves. Arming herself with a little extra warmth to brave the New York cold, Maya fastened her leather motorcycle jacket and strode outside.

Maya swung Dolly around her back and made a wolf's whistle, "Taxi!" In a sea of yellow cabs, one bee-lined toward her. She opened the door, tossing her belongings in.

When she was settled, the driver asked in a combination New York/New Jersey accent, "Where ya' headed?"

"Um, can you take me here?" Maya turned her phone back on and showed him the address Riley texted her.

"Oh, that's near the U.N.! Yeah, yeah, don't worry." He pulled them back into traffic and Maya was about to tune him out again, filming the winter scene for her channel until he asked, "So, where ya from?"

"L.A."

"Got family here?"

"No, thank God."

He made a hearty laugh, "My wife's from Boston. All her relatives - aunts, uncle, grandmothers, cousins, all of 'em - coming down to visit us. I don't know how I'm gonna get em' all..." The driver droned about his family for the entire ride to Riley's apartment. Maya's uninterested affirmations throughout the conversation like, 'You don't say' and 'Really', but he couldn't sense the dullness in her voice. Finally, they made it to the building where Riley lived. Without words, she left the cab and the driver told her it was nice to talk to her, when all he did was talk at her. After she paid him, he wished her a Merry Christmas and drove away.

Maya kept staring all the way up, the building seemed endless against the overcast sky. She went toward the glass doors that said 515 in white letters. When she came in, the elderly security guard acknowledged Maya right away, "Miss?"

She turned to look at him, "Hey, are you Irv?"

"Yes, miss. How can I help you?"

"I'm Maya Hart. I'm supposed to be living in Riley Matthews' house for the next couple weeks and she told me that you would have the key."

"ID?"

"Um... it's in my suitcase..." She palmed the back-pockets of her pants and grabbed the only card that was inside. "But, hey, here's a card from In N' Out that has my name on it?"

Squinting, the man with salt and pepper hair read the card carefully. He learned that she had two more visits until she got a free meal but nothing else. "Sorry, miss. I need a state ID or driver's license before I can hand over this key."

Maya huffed, glaring at the doorman. Leaning down on the ground, Maya opened her suitcase and letting everything fall out. The unfolded clothes, underwear, socks and boots spilled on the ground. The mess of it all just reminded Maya of her dumb, complicated life. Finding the tiny card of plastic, she popped back into Irv's limited view and threw the ID on the counter. His old, stubby, hairy fingers picked up the card and slowly nodded. At a glacial pace, Irv walked over to a drawer with a lock. He turned the combination and fiddled inside the space's belongings, finally pulling out a single key.

"OK. Riley Matthews' key. Room 208." He handed the key to Maya.

"Thank you." Maya said, flatly. She shoved the key into her pocket and began to stuff all of her things back into her vintage Chanel suitcase.

Maya began to make her way to the elevator, until Irv's worn voice spoke, "Elevator's broken. Gotta take the stairs."

There was a sign on the elevator that said the mode of transportation would be down for two weeks. "Oh my God." Maya whined before lugging her belongings to the staircase.

Giant step by step, Maya made it to the first level. She rested her tired limbs before heading up to the second. If Riley had lived on the third floor, Maya would've just turned around and caught the next flight to California. She walked down the hallway of doors decorated with wreaths and one door had a menorah. However, when she found her door, Maya made a pleasantly surprised smile. There was a sign made of glitter and felt material that was red and green, greeting, 'Welcome Maya!' She delicately touched the cut-out letters, then found the key to open the door.

Getting inside the loft, disbelief washed over the house-guest. "Oh my God," Maya took in all of the sticky notes planted in many various places in the apartment. The place was already small and all of the post-its made it look even tinier. Some items had more than one sign on it. There was one on the thermostat, explaining that if it was turned up just 60 degrees it would start to feel like her warm climate home. The plasma told her that it did not provide cable but it did have Netflix and Hulu, also she could help herself to Riley's extensive, alphabetized DVD collection. The stainless steel refrigerator said that inside of it was cold-cuts that were brand new, so Maya should kindly dispose of them before she leaves because after two weeks, they'll be spoiled.

Suddenly, a feline ran across Maya's boots. She bent down to be eye level with the cat and sweetly grinned, "Oh, you must be Violet. Hello, kitty..." She cooed at the animal, trying to get her to come closer. Violet's pupils dilated when she saw her hands coming toward her. She swatted at the human and Maya yanked herself back. "Oh, OK, bye kitty." Maya dismissed and left Violet alone in her bed while she read her care instructions. She looked to her food bank, seeing all the bowls empty. Maya found some Meow Mix exactly where Riley said it would be and filled a small purple dish with the cat's name on it. Gratefully, Violet came out from hiding and rubbed herself against her caretaker's legs. "Oh, you like me now, huh?"

Maya left Violet with her dinner to navigate the rest of her temporary vacation home. The bathroom was standard and quiet. It didn't need to talk. There was a toilet and a tub, self-explanatory. However, across was a closed door with a sign that said, 'Bedroom!' Maya entered and saw a single twin bed with a comforter that looked like it was from Little House on the Prairie. The room had limited walking space and one square foot of closet area. She was about to leave the bedroom before seeing a picture above Riley's bed that startled her.

In portrait frame, there was a blown up, black and white photo of Audrey Hepburn in her iconic Breakfast At Tiffany's character, Holly Golightly, smirking at her cheekily with a cigarette in her hand. "Well, what do you know..." Maya said to herself, stepping forward to lightly touch the picture. Then, without taking her studded ankle boots off, she laid down on the bed, trying to figure out what to do next. She looked to the digital clock on the nightstand that said 8:00 P.M. She didn't know if it was the west coast in her, but Maya considered it to be pretty early. Before she would eventually forget, she decided to make a video.

Setting up her tripod in the living room, Violet kept walking in between Maya's legs. She brought Dolly out of her case, lying her down on the couch. When the camera was on, Maya checked the lighting and figured out her best record, Maya said to herself, "OK, here we go." She took a deep breath and got into the character of herself.

"Hey guys! Maya here. I'm in New York. The Big Apple. Concrete jungle where dreams are made of. I'm doing this weird... potentially dangerous... house swapping thingy? It's like you and another person just switch houses randomly and they get be all up in your stuff and you get to be all up in they stuff, so... yeah! If you guys have done this before, leave it in the comments! Tell me about your experience! Was it good or did the person jack all of your shit? Talk about it below. OK," She went out of frame to grab Dolly and hold her close."I'm going to sing a song for you today that I wish I had wrote, it's so beautiful. Um, it's 'Last Love Song' by ZZ Ward. Hope you enjoy."

Maya strummed Dolly's chords with care and delicacy. It was likely that she trapping herself by singing a song that was so close to home, but she also knew that it was best to sing about what she was going through.

W _e were never the marrying type, oh no,_  
 _We won't buy dishes or stained glass lights, oh no,_  
 _For a table we'll never sit at,_  
 _In the house that we won't ever get,_

 _I won't wake up and pick out your tie, oh no,_  
 _You won't come home and kiss me at night, oh no,_  
 _We won't lie in this king bed for two,_  
 _Say goodbye to us saying "I dos,"_

 _No more white picket fences,_  
 _No more lace veils or vows,_  
 _No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_

 _Take these roses and this Jameson, oh no,_  
 _Find a subway that I can sit in, oh no,_  
 _Buy a one-way out of this city,_  
 _Everything that I need, got it with me,_

 _No more white picket fences,_  
 _No more lace veils or vows,_  
 _No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_

 _All these notes and all these words,_  
 _Are all that's left in me,_  
 _Bend these pages, count my woes,_  
 _One last song to set me free,_

 _No more white picket fences,_  
 _No more lace veils or vows,_  
 _No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_  
 _This is the last love song I'll ever write for you, oh._

Her voice cracked during the last chorus. By the end, Maya was all tears. She thought she's probably going to have to do this all over because she's never cried out of sadness on her channel before, but also this was one of the best covers she's ever done. Still filming, Maya didn't do her usual quirky, fun send-off to her audience. She just made a broken smile and closed the camera. She wiped her face with her sleeves. Maya didn't want to be alone right now.

Violet joined Maya on the couch while she skimmed the contact list on her phone. Truthfully, she didn't have many friends in New York, more like business associates. She found Sage's number, a model she met and clicked with on her first American tour. They haven't talked in a year. The last text Maya sent her was congratulating her on her first baby. Yet, she pressed the video-chat button, in hopes Sage would be able to meet with her.

It took two rings for Sage to answer, "Maya?"

"Hey, Sage."

"Hey! What's up? We haven't talked in so long." In the crook of her neck, Maya could see tufts of hair sprouting from a chubby, round head.

"I know. I'm not calling at a bad time, am I?"

"No, I just got Trent to sleep. He's been giving me hell all day with this fever."

"Oh, no. Poor thing."

"Yeah, but he's a little trooper." Sage adjusted the blanket on her son.

"Where's Freddie?" Maya asked about the child's father.

"He's on a photo-shoot right now in Puerto Vallarta. I miss him." Sage sighed.

"Well, do you want some company right now?"

"You're in New York?"

"Yeah, for a little while. Just had to get away. Have a lot on my mind." Suddenly, the baby started to stir in his mother's arms.

"Normally, I'd be totally into that but because Trent's sick, I don't think he'll let me give my attention to anyone else right now. I definitely do want to see you while you're in town, though, OK?"

"OK." Just then, Trent started to whine and heartbreakingly cry over his Sage's shoulder.

"I'll call you back, Maya."

"I'd give him my health if I could, but instead, give Trent my love."

Sage giggled, "Of course. Bye."

"Bye."

Sighing, Maya hunched over, letting the tips of her light tresses touch her toes. She snapped back up, giving into her boredom and desperation. Maya was calling the Momager.

"Hi, you've reached Katy Hart!"

"Hello, Miss Clutterbucket." Maya always used her former surname to get that receptionist out of her voice.

"Ah. Hello, baby girl." Maya smiled, feeling her mother's annoyance through the phone. "How's the big city treating you. Any new stuff yet?"

"No, not yet." Violet stretched across her lap, taking a nap. "I did record a cover, though."

"Baby girl, I thought you were there to work?"

"Mom, I thought I was on vacation?"

"Well, lucky for you, they're the same thing."

"I resent that. Many people can't do what I do, including you, so - ", an offended Maya stopped herself before she said something she would regret. She sighed, shaking her head and rubbing her temples. "Listen, I didn't call to fight with you. I'm thinking about coming home. This... it's not what I expected."

"Maybe you might want to give it more than two hours, baby girl. What about the stores you wanted to visit?"

"I don't feel like going out anymore." She pet Violet's midnight fur. "Besides, I can just do that online. _From home."_

"Well, what does the place look like? Is it nice?" Maya put Katy on hold to send her pictures of the studio apartment. After seeing the time-stamp of the sent photos, Maya pressed 'unhold', "Get the pictures?"

"Yeah... it's quaint."

Katy had that careful voice she used when she didn't want to be rude but was saying something rude anyway. Maya chuckled, "You're such a snob, mom."

"What? I didn't say anything. Look, baby girl, I can't stop you from leaving but I think you're giving up a little quick, here. You came out there for a reason, might as well see it through."

Maya played with the cat's ears, "Yeah... I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Yeah, honey. Now, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you, too." She hung up and Violet's soft belly was glued to her thighs. Raking a hand through her hair, Maya glanced over to her still unpacked suitcase. The loneliness Maya was feeling was enough to make leave New York on foot. Tenderly, Maya placed Violet aside so she could get some sleeping clothes, her glasses and her sketchpad. Maya thought her dad might have something to say. She always thought about him around this time, not just because the holidays were about family but he died in December. After changing into her boxer shorts and Butthole Surfers t-shirt, Maya was about to get in a good drawing session but she wanted some refreshment first. She hunted for an alcohol stash in the fridge, cabinets and even under the couch and in the bedroom, just in case Riley was an alcoholic or something. Nothing. The girl just went through a break-up and her house was completely dry? Hardcore.

She slumped back to the couch and held her knees to her chest. Maya puckered her heart-shaped lips to one side, thinking about what to draw. Violet was near and still for now, but she was too unpredictable of a model. Maya wanted nothing more than an easy assignment and recreating something in her mind would be too hard and messy at the moment. At once, a light bulb lit up. Maya hopped up and ran to her hostess' bedroom, having an idea. There she was: the epitome of sophisticated grace, Audrey Hepburn. She sat above Riley's bed like she was just waiting for Maya to come and draw her.

Maya sat cross-legged on the bed, flipping to a clean sheet of paper. "OK, Audrey. You and me." For the next couple of hours, the pencil in her hand made all types of marks in honor of Ms. Hepburn's face. Light to heavy, precise to scattered, Maya worked her fingers to the bone to give the actress justice. All that work plus emotional baggage, made her a bit tired. Right after perfecting her eyebrows, Maya drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The blonde was getting some decent shut eye this time around, until her phone started to vibrate on her stomach. Drowsy, she sat up to read who was calling. Farkle Minkus' name appeared on her screen and Maya couldn't answer the phone fast enough.

"Far-Far Binks!" She created that nickname to make fun of him for loving Star Wars so much.

"Hey. Having fun?" In the darkness of what looked like her bedroom, Farkle's under eyes looked ghostly white and there was a hoarseness to his voice.

"Psh, no. Not as much as you anyway, you sound exhausted."

"Yeah, well," The angle of the camera then switched to Riley, drooling on Maya's favorite pillow.

"Whoa, she's out cold!"

"When I tell you I wasn't able to have any drinks? Like, not a drop. Her and Zay swallowed the entire bar." Maya found it amusing that the girl who had a completely liquor-free house and drank herself into oblivion her first night in LA. At least one of them was having a good time.

"Yikes... but at least she sounds pretty cool. Is she cool?"

"Uh..." Maya noted the sudden nervousness in best friend's voice. "She's a bit neurotic and very dramatic but she's real sweet and smart. I think you two'd get along real well. She almost hit me with a piece of your furniture."

"She is now my favorite person ever." Then, Maya heard banging on her door and yelling.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Farkle asked as the person kept shouting. Violet also has now awakened from her catnap.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Don't kill Riley." Quickly, Maya hung up and slowly paced toward the front door, but not without finding her mace spray in her suitcase.

Confident, Maya yelled back, "Who are you?!"

"Riley, my bladder is too full to play games. Now, come on and open the door before I piss all over your - " Maya hurriedly swung the door open to see a strapping young man standing on her doorstep. He held himself up by putting an arm on the doorway and stared flustered at a... blonde Riley?

"OK... either my niece has shrunk five inches and dyed her hair or I'm really drunk and knocked on the wrong door. Yup, totally have the wrong address." He clapped his hands in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, miss. I must've found the wrong - " As Josh was about to continue with his apology, Violet ran to him, purring against his legs. "Hey, Vi!" He picked up the cat. "OK, so I _don't_ have the wrong address. Who're you?"

"Um, who are _you?"_ Maya pointedly deflected.

 _"_ I'm Josh. I'm Riley's uncle."

"You look a little young to be her uncle."

"It's a weird story, I'm a mid-life crisis baby, my brother had her when I was three - look can I come in? I know you don't know me but I really gotta go." Maya stepped aside and let 'Uncle Josh' inside. He dropped Violet off at the couch while he jogged to the bathroom. In case he wasn't telling the truth, Maya found a small knife to hide in her bra. In case he was telling the truth, she also took off her glasses and shook out her long light hair. The toilet flushed and Maya decided to fold her arms, looking unfazed.

Josh walked out, smiling anxiously, "Um, I'm sorry. Usually, Riley leaves her key under the door, so when I need to use her bathroom or crash, I can just walk in and she won't even notice but... wait, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Maya. I'm switching houses with her for a couple of weeks." They shook hands. His big hand to her small one felt tailor-made together.

Josh grinned with raised eyebrows, "So, she actually did it? I can't believe she had the nerve. I'm so proud of her." The man saw what he presumed was Maya's suitcase still in the corner of the living room. "When did you get here?"

"Uh, around six."

"And you still didn't unpack yet?"

"Uh... honestly, I'm not so sure this is working out for me. I might head back to California early." Maya rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Riley's uncle frowned hearing this. He knew how much his niece was hurting and how much she needed this trip. Josh had to try and change Maya's mind.

"Oh, we couldn't have made _that_ bad of an impression on you already." He joked.

"No, not at all. I'm just... not feeling it."

"Well, hey, are you busy right now?"

Maya looked down at her baggy band tee and bare feet. "I'd say not."

"There's this awesome, 24-hour pizza place I was about to go to that's not too far from here. Like 15 minutes. Wanna come?"

"Um..." She came to New York to get away from men, not to go out for pizza with one. Just because he was a guy didn't mean something was going to happen between them but there was this energy that made Maya uncomfortable. Even if he just was Riley's uncle, she felt deep in her soul that this wasn't a good idea. "I don't think so."

"Have you eaten?"

Maya answered, surprised, "No."

"Oh, well, I have to take you out now!"

"No, it's fine really-"

"Maya, look, I just want to feed you. That's it." He held up two fingers, "Scout's honor."

She didn't know if it was the sweetness of the gesture or the kindness in Josh's big, brown eyes but either way, Maya said, "OK... give me five minutes. I have to change." Maya went to her suitcase, looking for clothes. She found a pair of leggings, a bomber coat with a fur-tipped hood, some UGG boots she got for free, her hat and gloves. After changing, she joined Josh on his trip to Varetti Pizza.

Josh and Maya walked side by side on the glistening concrete. Every now and then, their bodies would bump together.

Josh sparked up the ice-breaker, "First time in New York?"

"No. I came here for work." Maya put her hands in her pockets.

"What do you do?"

"I write and draw." To those who didn't recognize her, Maya always liked to put her career as simple as possible to avoid bragging and to avoid vulturous people.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm an OK writer but I can't draw for shit."

The woman chuckled, "What do you do?" The pair were passing what looked like a probable confrontation between two homeless men and Josh grabbed Maya's arm, pulling her closer to him and making her speed up.

When it looked like they were safe, Josh offered matter-of-factly, "I'm a lawyer." Then, switching gears so fast it almost gave Maya whiplash, he pointed like a little kid "Oh, snap! There's Varetti's! C'mon, girl. Let's get at this pizza." He took her hand and led her to restaurant. It was so warm inside the modest pizza shop. At this late hour, the only patrons were Maya and Josh. They each ordered a slice; Josh got buffalo chicken, Maya wanted mushrooms and spinach. The two inhaled their food; Josh was always like a garburator when he had alcohol in his system and Maya hasn't eaten all day. These circumstances caused them to order more food.

Leaning on the counter, Josh quipped, "Hey, can I have some of your pizza? I never had spinach on a slice before."

"Why didn't you just order one?"

"I just wanna try a little bit. Please?" The man made this exaggerated pout that sent Maya into a fit of giggles.

"OK, OK, but I get to have some of yours too." She warned him with her little finger.

"You got yourself a deal." He winked, taking off his pea-coat. "So, you're from Cali?"

"Born and raised."

"So, why here? If you write and draw, I'm pretty sure you can do that from anywhere."

"New York, New York, it's a helluva town." She said with sarcasm, eating the crust.

"Helluva town that you sure _wanna_ get the hell out of." Josh took a sip of his Sprite. "What's the deal?"

The blonde sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "I don't know. I thought I wanted to be alone right now and I was wrong. Not the first time."

The chef brought over their pizza. Maya carefully inspected the triangle, to see what side she should cut for Josh. However, Josh just held the tip towards Maya's face.

When he saw the way Maya was looking at him, he defended, "What? Take a bite." Her sky blue eyes looked that the slice, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. Then, she dove in, taking an almost grizzly bite, ripping her piece off with teeth. Josh grinned, "Good girl."

Maya then held up her slice, so Josh could have the taste he wanted. His lips opened, ready to intake before Maya backed the pizza away. "Small bite." She reminded him. To play with her, Josh made his mouth so large that it looked like it could swallow the slice of spinach and mushroom and Maya's arm combined. Incredulous, Maya was about to scold him but before she could say anything, his lips went back to their regular size. He took the most innocent bite, sending a smirk her way.

"I hate you." Maya told him.

"Good," Josh shot back, grabbing a napkin. "But why do you think you're wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you were wrong about wanting to be by yourself. Why do you think that?"

Maya shrugged, "Because it hasn't been 24 hours yet and I already miss my mommy and my friends and I want to go home."

"Maybe it's just uncomfortable because you've never been alone like this before."

"How would you know that?"

"Well... I don't. Have you?"Maya then narrowed her eyes, pensive. There were always people around her: her mom, Farkle, Zay, admirers, fans, producers, industry big-wigs. She's always had a boyfriend since she was 13. The woman has never been an island, completely isolated. No wonder why she was failing at it now.

"No," She revealed quietly. "You're right. I've never been alone like this before."

"I don't think you're wrong about wanting time for you, especially when you think about how you're not used it. Everyone needs to learn to deal with themselves. You're just struggling because it's new to you." Although his mouth was full of pizza, Maya heard what Josh was saying and he was making sense.

"You sure you're not a shrink?" Maya joked.

"Well, I did go to school for psychology, if that helps." Josh made his napkin into a basketball, aiming it for the trash and making the shot. "Anyway, it's obvious you're going through something right now. I mean, to come all this way, by yourself? That takes guts."

"I'm a grown woman, you know that right? Not some little girl." Maya was slightly bothered by Josh's seemed patronizing.

Josh mocked her slightly, " _Yes,_ and I know plenty of grown-ass people that can't even go to the grocery store by themselves. I know you're probably not gonna move here or anything but still, what you're doing? Actually attempting to find yourself instead of hiding? It's brave." There was a mature sincerity to his voice that made Maya's heart beat a little stronger.

She beamed at him, "Thanks."

"Sure." The man grabbed his jacket and beanie from the stool next to him. He threw the dollar bills on the counter, paying for both their meals. Josh towered over Maya, holding out his hand, "Ready?" Maya was trying not to think about how they were holding hands with their fingers laced together as tight as sneakers. This was all so silly. She felt like she was back in grade school. He was just being nice. As they were making their exit, bells jingled caused Josh to look up at the garnish above their heads.

"Uh-oh," he marveled happily. "Mistletoe!" The way that he was looking at Maya could have been a warning but the kiss happened so quick, she didn't know if she wanted to complain about it. That, and his lips were _crazy-soft_. Seeing Maya's flustered, red face caused Josh alarm. " _OhfuckIamsosorry._ " He apologized so rapidly, it sounded like all one word.

"It's OK. You're drunk." Maya tried to loose herself up but she couldn't.

"I'm _real_ drunk." Josh emphasized the excuse, blushing himself.

The walk back to Riley's apartment was awkward and silent, but they held hands the whole way.

* * *

The pair made it back to room 208 and Maya found the key in her coat pocket. When Josh heard the door open with a soft click, he decided it was time for him to leave.

"So, yeah, again, sorry." His charming clarity when speaking had disappeared.

"No, it's OK. It wasn't the worst thing that could've happened." That was true but for Maya's situation, it wasn't the best either.

"It was nice to meet you, Maya." Josh said, looking into the endless ocean that was the blonde's eyes. "I really hope you stay." He thought out loud.

"I might." Maya bit back a smile. The gentleman was about to run off but Maya didn't want him to leave just yet. "Hey!" She heard herself say. Josh pivoted suddenly. "I was just thinking... it's late and it's cold. You say you normally stay here, right? And sleep on the couch?"

"Um... yeah."

"Well, why not just chill here until morning?" Maya said, faux casual.

"Uh... that's nice of you, Maya but I can walk home. Besides, I'm not sure how... appropriate that would be." Spending the rest of the night with the attractive blonde from California was definitely on the list on things he'd want to do but something about it...

"' _Appropriate_?' Josh, I'm not asking you to do anything but hang out, help me order some more food because I'm still hungry and watch some movies with me. Riley actually has a sick horror collection. That's it." He glanced at Maya, small and beautiful. "C'mon, please? Scout's honor." Maya asked in an adorable, meager voice and mirrored the same salute he gave her earlier. Cheerfully defeated, Josh nodded and glanced down at the carpeted floor in the hall before taking his coat off once again and coming into the apartment.

"OK, so what do you want to order? Because I'm down for whatever." He followed Maya inside, closing the door behind them.

They decided on Chinese take out and pulled out the sofa, transforming it into a bed. Kicking off their shoes and screaming in glee at zombie's getting their heads blown off together, it felt like they were on their own planet . With 28 Days Later playing in the background, Maya learned that Josh is actually from Philadelphia but came to New York for school.

"And you said you took psychology as a major, right?" Maya quizzed, opening her fortune cookie.

"Mmhmm," He nodded, swallowing his orange chicken.

"So, how did that add into being a lawyer?"

After washing down his food with a can of soda, he explained, "Well, my older brother and sister-in-law were always super into the thought of saving the world. Total, annoying do-gooder types. My bro became a school teacher and my sister-in-law interned at this high-class firm. Topanga loves justice and protecting others. Discerning right and wrong, you know?" Maya so desperately wanted to ask what the hell kind of name was 'Topanga' but she let Josh go on. "And me, I've always been into observing others and trying to figure out why they are the way they are. It's important to understand other's emotions and backgrounds, so you can learn from them, not make their mistakes and hopefully, find a solution. So, after NYU, she hooked me up with an internship as well. I guess it just rubbed off on me."

"So, criminal psychologist lawyers have the time to get drunk and stumble into their niece's homes?" Maya teased.

"I got a lot of vacation days."

Their stomachs full of Lo Mein and laughter, Maya and Josh eventually fell asleep. The cold, low sun peered through the curtains, hours later. Maya was feeling so secure next to Josh. His arm was around her petite waist and the heat of his breath warmed her whole body. Josh's head rested on her arm, laying opposite of Maya. Yet, neither of them remembered to getting into such of position. Even stranger, they both woke up and the same time. Her blue worried eyes met his brown shocked ones. They were both speechless and fast, got up to get as far away from each other as possible. This plan broke down when Maya accidentally bumped heads with Josh.

"Ah!" Maya winced.

"Ah, fu - "In place of what would be Josh's hangover headache was a bruise.

Noticing each other's frustration, the pair started to chuckle which turned into full-blown cracking up. Josh's fingertips grazed Maya's soft head, pushing some light tresses from her heart-shaped face. Things became less funny, the way he was staring into her eyes. Josh took in every part of Maya's pretty face, then honing in on her pouty lips. He gulped when he felt his throat becoming more and more dry. Without any caution, his digits moved to Maya's chin. She looked up into Josh's handsome and affectionate face. She began to long for him, this man she just met. It was like she didn't know she needed his touch until she felt it for the first time. With their temptation overflowing at uncontrollable speed, they leaned into each other, meshing their lips.

Her lips were so warm and wet, Josh let his hands make a mess in Maya's long hair. She wrapped her arms around Josh, shifting her legs and moving closer until she was sitting in his lap. Gradually, she pushed the older man down on the bed, gazing downward into his pupils that were dilating. In that moment, Josh wanted to give her everything. Maya lifted her band t-shirt over her head, revealing her dainty frame in a sports bra. His rough hands touched her milky white skin as she leaned back down to sip from his lips from more. The smooches were deep and twisting while Maya played with the friction of their crotches, lightly grinding on him. Restless from not being in control, Josh flipped her over, never breaking eye-contact. Her small hand reached for the zipper on his dark jeans and tried to invade, but Josh stopped her. She looked confused, until he took off his sweater, showing his swimmer's torso.

Maya bit her lip, excitedly watching Josh come back down to her to kiss her again. She felt him smiling, as a pair of silver boxer gloves from his necklace danced along the edge of her neck. His long fingers teased the cinches of her plaid boxers but he looked up first, asking Maya in a strangled voice, "You sure?" She nodded. As he removed her bottoms, Josh hummed a stripper's background music, making Maya giggle. He planted pecks all over her soft tummy as she played in his hair. When her privates were finally exposed, Josh kissed the mouth of her opening with nice smooches that became more intense with long licks around her clit.

After a moan of approval from Maya, Josh pressed one digit inside her and felt her tighten. Josh kept her physical body in place while everything else that was Maya was being thrown all around, above and below. Her moans were becoming more constant and he followed her lead, moaning with her. The vibration of his hums set her off. Soon, she came and his mouth was there to take it all. Josh crawled up her body and gave her a kiss, letting her taste her own cream. Then, he finished removing his jeans and underwear in one fell swoop. His erection gracefully bounced as he stepped out of his pants and walked over to the side of the bed. "Turn over," Josh ordered. He lapped the skin on Maya's neck while forcing his hand up her bra. Suddenly, Josh stopped, however, removing a pocket knife from the under-garment. Puzzled, he glanced down into Maya's eyes and she just took the weapon and chucked it somewhere, making Josh snigger because she was too cute.

He caressed the surface of her hips. Tormented with throbbing, Josh wanted to enter Maya so badly but had to whisper in her ear, "Birth control?"

Feeling his lips skim her ear made her dizzy with lust, "Yes."

"Good girl."

Their breathing hitched together as he slid inside Maya. Agonizingly slow, Josh pushed, trying to get Maya used to his length. To reward her, he stroked her hair and sighed sweet nothings into her ear. Gripping onto her waist, he progressed his thrusts gradually. She arched her backside into him harder, driving Josh crazy. He reached his arm in-between her legs, where her walls were closing. His fingers added pressure to her sex, making feel like she was going to combust.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"Yeah? Kiss me more, gorgeous." She turned as much as their position would allow and cupped his face, giving sloppy and hungry kisses. His tongue lapped her mouth, tasting every space of it. In the middle of this, Maya opened her eyes for just a moment to look back at Josh's reaction but instead, the first thing she saw was Violet, gawking at them like she was watching porn for the first time.

As Josh was breathing heavy and making primal noises, Maya frantically said, "Wait! Waitwaitwait!"

"What? What's wrong?" Josh panted.

"The cat!" She said, like she didn't want Violet to listen with her sonar-hearing.

"The cat?" Josh was confused as ever, causing him to look down at their still-connected privates, "You mean, your..."

"What? No, no! Violet!" Abruptly, the man put his attention on the edge of the couch where Violet was curiously sitting. Rather than leave their blissful position, he hissed at the animal. "Hiss! Shee! Get outta here, Vi!" He threw a pillow at her, forcing her to jump off the sofa with a yowl. After the intruder was gone, Maya was laughing helplessly in his arms. Josh smiled back at her, "What are you laughing at?"

"You thought..." Maya gulped down her laughter to speak clearly. "You thought I - I was talking about my vagina!"

"Listen, I've never heard a girl say 'cat' before, so..." Maya cackled even louder.

"OK, OK," Josh put Maya on her back, swiftly. "That's enough." Sober, she stared up into his dark eyes as he lifted her hips. His big hands guided her small frame into a bouncing motion, making her eyes roll back. "Oh, you're close, aren't you gorgeous?"

"Mm-hm," She breathed.

"Mm-hm. Can you come for me? Come on, Maya, come for me. Come for Josh." His words, his scent, his feel, it all sent her over the edge and eventually, she had a blinding orgasm that had her coming wonderfully. "Oh, such a good girl." Josh praised her and took his turn. He moved Maya back on her side and grabbed her cheek, attaching their lips and kissing her while he came inside of her. Josh couldn't remember the last girl that made him go that hard.

Blown away, the couple lay together naked and winded. Maya needed a minute to collect herself, before she snuggled up next to Josh, wrapping her skinny leg around his waist. He pulled the sheets over their bodies. Maya's head rested on his hard chest while Josh's fingers skated around her bare shoulder.

At the risk of ruining the moment, Maya quietly asked, "So... I probably should've asked this before but... you aren't like, seeing anyone are you?"

Josh snorted before going into full blown guffaws. "Perfect timing."

She giggled along, "Are you, though?"

His laughter subsided, "No. No, I'm not. Are you?"

"No. Not anymore."

"So what you, like, wanna be like, my girlfriend, or whatever?" Josh mimicked a moody high schooler's tone.

"Shut up!" Maya chided, while slapping one of his pecs. She rose up and pressed herself on Josh, getting lost in his amber eyes while he twirled tracks of her hair in his fingers. "I was thinking though - "

"Uh-oh." Josh kids.

"Shh. I was thinking... I don't really know anyone in the city and even though I'm doing this 'alone' thing, I'm still gonna need someone to hang out with sometimes. So... maybe that could be you?"

"Oh, really? And what _ever_ would we do?"

"We could watch movies, order food, hang out and..." Maya coquettishly batted her long, dark lashes and nibbled his lower lip, making the man's eyes cross. "You know. Just fun."

Josh took a deep breath, "As intrigued as I am by your offer, any time that I've tried to have just fun with a girl, it ended up not being so fun for either of us." He neglected to mention that it usually was not because of him.

"Josh, I'm here on vacation for two weeks. Just two weeks."

"I thought you were working?"

Recalling what her mother said, Maya relented with a shrug, "I'm lucky. For me, work and vacation are pretty much the same. Anyway, I'll be here and then I'll be gone. Like I never even existed. It wouldn't make sense to get into the mess of _feelings and emotions_. This can be absolutely painless. As long as you don't fall in love with me." She put a chaste kiss on his bicep.

He chuckled, "Fall in love with you? I'm gonna need _you_ to not fall in love with _me_.

"Oh, how about you don't fall in l - " Maya was cut off by Josh's lips with a juicy smooch. The fronts of their noses kissed, while they searched each others eyes for something they couldn't explain. Then, Maya quietly said, "Seriously. No love stuff, OK?" She held out a pinky for him to swear on.

The man sucked in his lips, nodding, "OK. Deal." Their pinkies wrapped together and shook.

* * *

 **AN: And now, we're in M territory. (But not really because this is probably the only smut that's going to happen in this story. If not, I'll officially change the rating.) If you like what you read, please leave a review. Thank you all for your support and love.**


	4. The Beach Bu's (Riley)

**AN: So, I get the feeling that some of you don't like how quickly things are moving for Joshaya. Like, there wasn't enough build-up to the consummation of their Friends with Benefits relationship.** **I promise that everything I do is for a reason. Nothing is on a whim, I already have a plan for these characters. Stick with me, kids. We're going places.**

 **To enhance your reading pleasure, please cue "I'm Every Woman" by Chaka Khan and play at the appropriate time.**

There was a tap to Farkle's shoe, waking him up out of his annoyingly sober stupor. He winced, looking at an surprisingly alert Riley standing in front of him. Apologetic, in her hand was a paper bag of what he thought had to be food. Thinking he smelled bacon, Farkle moaned and licked his lips.

"Mm, what time is it?" He asked, yawning and pulling all his tight muscles. With the many times Farkle slept or passed out in that easy-chair, it still wasn't easy for him.

"Time for a 'Sorry Breakfast'?" Riley suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "I bought hash browns, eggs and bacon. I wanted to make you something but, the only things Maya has in her fridge are Bagel Bites and frozen burritos."

Farkle laughed softly, "And she doesn't even eat _those_. Yeah, I think she just likes the thought of having a full kitchen." Riley made a lopsided grin. Careful, Farkle got up from the chair. He took the bag from Riley's hands, "C'mon. Let's eat outside."

Riley and Farkle sat near the pool, underneath the cabana. Farkle pummeled his food and it looked as if his color and strength was reinvigorated. Riley, however, didn't touch a thing. She was still embarrassed from last night and even more so because she couldn't even remember anything. Never had she gotten that drunk before - not even in college. Riley imagined all the worst things she might have done to her chaperon: throw up on him, offend him, make him take care of her. Guilty, Riley looked at her palms in her lap before meeting Farkle's eyes.

"You aren't gonna eat?" His breakfast was almost gone.

"Farkle, I'm sorry."

"For... what?"

"Last night, I usually don't do - whatever I did last night. That's not me. This whole breakup thing just..." She scrubbed the back of her hand and ran it through her shaggy, shoulder-length hair. "It's just hard."

"It's OK. Breakups are hard for everyone." He stood to leave the table and throw away his Styrofoam container.

"Did I throw up on you?"

The young man chuckled, "No."

"Offend you?"

"Nope." When Farkle was walking away, Riley followed. He went into the kitchen to put the recyclable in the blue bin.

"Make you take care of me?"

"Well - yeah, but it's no problem."

"No!" Her outburst had Farkle taken aback. "I... am a grown woman! I should be able to take care of myself! I pay my own bills and do my own laundry! You shouldn't need to take care of me! I am independent, smart and capable!"

He chuckled, glancing at her with amazement, "Amen."

Suddenly, the power and boldness that was more energetic than the sun emitting from Riley, shrunk considerably. "Oh... I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

Farkle went to Riley to try and make her feel better. "No, no. I mean - it was alright, taking care of you. Like, Zay and Maya? I've been taking care of those monkeys for _years._ In comparison to them, you were a dream, Riley. I wouldn't mind taking care of you for the rest of my life. Not that you need it, of course." He assured, grabbing his car keys off the counter. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you." The girl beamed so brightly, it made Farkle smile too.

"Good. Is there anything you want to do today? We could go to Disneyland, see celebrity homes..."

"Please, I'm _in_ a celebrity home."

"Well, we could go to the beach? The water's supposed to be at a nice temp today. I could teach you how to surf!"

"Ooh, surfing..." Riley fantasized about riding the ocean waves, wearing a fire-engine red bikini with a lei around her neck. But then, she remembered something very vital to the circumstance of surfing: Riley was unable to swim. "Um... I think I'll pass on the surfing but I'd love to go to the beach later."

"Sweet. So, maybe I'll pick you up at 3?"

"3 sounds fine." She affirmed with a grin.

"OK, so, what are your plans?"

"I think I'm just going to get to know the house a bit. Definitely take a shower." Riley pulled at the striped shirt she fell asleep in the night prior. "Just, y'know, hang."

Farkle nodded at her attempt to sound more like a local, "Yeah, OK. Um, well, you have my number so, if you need anything don't be afraid to shoot a text or call me."

"Thank you, Farkle. For everything." He acknowledged her with a wave before stepping out the front door. Riley sighed in relief. She was finally alone. Arriving back in the bedroom, she folded her shirt and flared, high-waisted jeans neatly on the covers. Next her bra, last her underwear. She went into the master bathroom and found the button for jet-tub to start filling with water. Riley put herself in the empty bowl, trying to make her body as small as possible. The liquid surrounded her, rushing from all sides. Whenever she had bad feelings, Riley would most likely find her Violet and cuddle with a romantic comedy. But there was no Violet and Maya didn't really have any rom-coms. _Heathers_ didn't count. She allowed the bubbles to kiss her skin. Taking a deep breath, Riley slowly submerged herself underneath the water. Her eyes were closed until she was entirely below.

 _"Nothing feels worse than drowning,"_ She thought. _"So, when I go back up, I know I'll be OK."_

So far, all of the days when Lucas' name would even appear in Riley's mind, felt like drowning in air. He invaded her dreams, seized the quiet moments that she believed were hers. Riley felt robbed of her love, her worth. Riley felt robbed of herself. Underwater, she couldn't feel that she was crying. Before Lucas, she remembered feeling like a nobody. Maybe it was because her father was a teacher at her school but there was never any Friday-night hangout sessions with friends, no prom. Even her little brother, Auggie had more of a social life than she did. All she had were certificates and trophies and stuffed animals. College was Riley's chance to start over and really let people see how brilliant she is. Then came Lucas.

He was the manifestation of all the Prince Charming fantasies and dreams she had as a kid. Lucas lived up to those fantasies better than she could have imagined. Lucas Friar was kind, smart and occasionally funny. He had this soft spot for animals that not many knew about, but Riley did. She savored knowing the most private things about him, the details so many others longed for were at the tip of her tongue. Riley's never been so close to anyone, so much like anyone. He was her best friend. And in an instant, he decided that he didn't want her anymore. Just like that. An invisible noose came to Riley's throat. If someone she loved and trusted so much could treat her so coldly, what was stopping anyone else from doing this to her again? Thinking of all the plans they made, all the scars they've shown each other, it couldn't be erased. It was making her physically sick with grief and anger. She didn't feel herself breathing. She wasn't breathing.

 _Riley couldn't breathe._

Through the dense, liquid ceiling, Riley crashed through. Gasping and coughing for air, she cried even harder. That feeling, that suffocation and panic, that's what she's been feeling ever since the breakup. It was as horrible as it sounded. Riley sniffed and smoothed her hair back, rubbing her eyes.

Regaining her composure, she said lowly to herself, "I don't want to feel like this anymore." This sadness, was not Riley's. It was not an inherent resident of her being and never has been. Before, even without friends and without Lucas, she still managed to find happiness in things. Like, sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Seeing the titles of her columns with her name underneath them every week. Making an amazing Creme Brulee and cracking it. Dancing to soul music with a disapproving Violet. What happened to the times where she made her own happiness, instead of letting others do it for her? What happened to the times when she was enough for her?

Still holding her knees, Riley dropped what might have been her first F-Bomb in life, whispering, "Fuck this." She slammed the button on the side of the tub to drain the bathwater. Grabbing a towel, Riley went back to the bedroom and took her phone off it's charger. Scrolling, she saw messages from Isadora Smackle and Maya Hart. With urgency, she read Maya's text first.

 **yeah, hi, so you have an uncle?**

"Oh, God," Riley groaned, putting her hand to her head. How did she forgot to tell her about about Josh? How did she forget to tell Josh she was going to California? It was an egregious and careless mistake but she didn't want to beat herself up right now. Riley found an iPod dock in her room full of light and put her playlist on shuffle. Hearing the blaring disco beat come through the speakers, she smiled and closed her eyes letting the music carry her away. When the song started, Riley's voice resounded.

 _I'm every woman,_  
 _It's all in me_  
 _Anything you want done, baby,_  
 _I'll do it naturally_

 _I'm every woman,_  
 _It's all in me_  
 _I can read your thoughts right now,_  
 _Every one from A to Z_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

She twirled the towel away and dried by air, dancing courageously naked. She lip synced the words making her way to the closet where the suitcase of her clothes were. Riley never glanced into Maya's closet before because even though this house swap was supposed to mean that they were entitled to everything the other had, it was still a big invasion of privacy. Yet, the sequin, brocade and feathers of her host's wardrobe entranced Riley. There was this one purple number, with purple sparkles that looked like exploding supernovas that caught her eye. She flattened the cocktail dress over her long body. Next thing she knew, Riley had the dress on. Everything in her right mind knew that this was creepy and wrong, but oh Lord it felt so right, tight and a little shorter than she would normally be comfortable with. Riley wore her own Manolos that she bought herself when she first got the job at the New York Star. She blew dried her hair and put sultry makeup on. In front of the full length mirror, she boogied to her music, doing the disco duck and singing into a paddle hair brush. Finally remembering that even without Lucas, she was still Riley.

The party stopped suddenly when a call from Isadora Smackle was coming in. She kicked off her shoes and ran to her phone. She accepted the video chat.

"I've been trying to call you for hours to see if you were all right! I thought you got hacked by the goddamn house-swap killer or something!" As soon as she came into view, Smackle began to reprimand Riley. "You look great, by the way."

"Hey, yeah, I'm sorry. I've been getting settled in."

"You looked settled _all the way_ in. Did fucking Lucas try to call you yet?" When it came to Riley's ex, Smackle always used expletives because he deserved no good words from her mouth.

"Iz, aren't you with your family right now?" Riley bellyflopped on the bed.

"I'm part Italian. No one cares."

"Well, no. He hasn't tried to call me at all, after my last text."

"You texted him?"

Feeling her friend was about to give her lashing, Riley explained slowly, "He texted me, asking about proof-reading his pages. I told him... I needed space to get over him. To fall out of love with him."

"Yes," Smackle sighed. "Pathetic but true."

"I think is going to be good for me, Iz. This trip, I mean. I'm already feeling shiny and brand new."

"Hold that thought. Fucking Lucas called me like 20 times, asking where you were and I told him you were in California. He basically harassed me, the sexy jerk."

Riley's eyes grew intensely large, while Smackle was counting down the seconds until she freaked out. But then, her face softened, "No," she told herself. "Nope, I don't care."

"Really? You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I'm living my life. He's living his life. Everyone just needs to live their lives." She said, coolly.

"... Sounds fake, but OK." Smackle dismissed. "So, what're you all dressed up for? Is that how L.A. women look? Like Las Vegas hookers? Is this your Pretty Woman moment?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "I was just playing around with looks, you know. Experimenting."

"You could've done that at home. I thought you wanted to frolic on the beach or something."

"Ooh! You've reminded me, I have to call Farkle."

"What the fuck is a 'Farkle'?"

"I'll call you later, Iz! Bye!" Quickly, Riley hung up on Smackle in New York to call Farkle in L.A.

"Hey, Riley. What's going on?" He answered.

"Yeah, hey. Can we still go to the beach?"

"Of course we can. You wanna go now?"

"Yeah, but," looking down at her showgirl attire, Riley paused, "Give me like 20 minutes."

* * *

Riley changed into some high-waisted jean shorts, a t-shirt and a long cardigan. She wore some flip-flops that she would end up carrying on the beach anyway. Having enough of water for the day, she decided to nix a bathing suit. Farkle rolled up in his car and Riley got into the passenger seat.

"Hey," her greeted her with a smile. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Much. Thanks."

Farkle overlooked Riley's outfit, confused, "So, you don't want to get in the water, I'm guessing?"

She exasperatedly sighed, "No, I think I wanna... just take it all in today."

"Whatever you say. You're a grown woman." He teased and started the car and they made their way to Malibu Beach. On the highway, Riley glanced at the pretty, easy blue sky.

"No Zay?" She asked Farkle.

"Oh, no. He's doing work stuff. He has a meeting with some Oakland rapper, their making beats today, I think."

"Oh, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, I'm real proud of him."

Arriving at their destination, the beach was almost deserted, except for a mother and child playing near the tide. Opening the car door and gazing into the ocean, Riley said wonderously, "It's so beautiful."

"Especially when it's not crowded with people." Farkle added, grabbing his camera.

Riley saw the expensive camera and asked him, "You take pictures?"

"Yeah. Just a hobby." He shrugged, taking off his sunglasses and leaving them in the car.

Together, Riley and Farkle walked onto the grains of warm sand. Farkle cuffed up his jeans after taking off his checkerboard Vans. They walked side by side, letting the waves brake against their ankles.

"So," Riley broke the few minutes of silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"What do you want to do? I mean, you said you went to school for computer science, right?"

Farkle nodded, looking downward, "Right. Um... I wanted to be a video game developer-slash-designer. When I was young, I didn't have a lot of friends. Zay didn't show up until 7th grade and Maya came around 3rd. So, when I needed someone to play with, I would play with my Playstation. I liked being the hero and saving the girl and winning the game. My dad got me books and software about how to create my own games and... here we are."

"Have you created a lot of games?"

"Oh, yeah." Farkle chuckled, after taking a shot of the skyline. "And some of them were so bad. Gross graphics, even worse gameplay. Like, one was a rip-off Animal Crossing, except it was like on the moon? And the player would have to adapt to living on the moon and basically watch the animals die, because some them couldn't - survive?" He began to laugh at the complete morbidness of his young, lonely mind.

"That's awful..." Riley made honest laughter.

"I know. I wasn't a happy kid, but I met Maya. She talked to me. Well, honestly, she bugged me. She was always rearranging my bug collection on the playground and hiding my pencils from me but... when other kids teased me - I mean, _really bullied_ me - she had my back. I have no idea why. I think that's just the type of person Maya is - a protector. When I graduated and I applied to countless jobs, she called me after every interview. When she hit it big, she wanted me to come too. I don't know where I would be without that girl or who I would be. People change people."

Riley beamed, almost stunned, "My dad says that. Like, all the time."

He shrugged, smiling back. "Probably because it's true. I'm living proof." Looking into her big, generous eyes, Farkle surprised Riley taking a photo of her. Before she could ask him why did that, Farkle pointed out, "The lighting's nice."

Riley chuckled softly, before suggesting, "Let's sit down." A few feet away from the ebbing tide, they sat together, watching the warm sun shine. Lying back with his hands behind his head, Farkle glanced up at Riley, staring out. Her profile was almost blasted entirely by the light, she looked like an angel. Secretly, he saved another moment on film.

Suddenly, she looked back down at him, "So, you don't want to be one anymore?"

"What?"

"You don't want to be a video game developer or designer?" Riley joined Farkle, resting in the bed of sand.

His dark, blue eyes met the sky. "I don't know."

"You could be a photographer! You obviously like it and I'm sure you're good at it!" She cheerily encouraged, then she smiled even bigger realizing something. "The pictures in Maya's house! Those were you, weren't they? They're so good!"

"Thank you." He smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah, I've thought about that but... I feel like if I work in it, I won't love it the same."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I write for a politics column. I love what I do, truly but... sometimes with the added pressure of needing to write for other people and not just myself and my views, it can get overwhelming."

"So, what do you do when that happens?"

"Well, I used to call my boyfriend," Riley recalled sadly. "But, when I couldn't do that, I'd call my friend Izzie or my uncle Josh - oh shoot!" She popped up, groping around her body for her phone. "Shoot, shoot, shoot..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Farkle sat up with her.

"Maya texted me about my uncle! I can't believe I zoned out and forgot to call her back!" Riley bit her lip, listening to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Maya! Hi, it's Riley Matthews! I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't tell you about Josh before! So, you ran into him?" Her voice was spastic and deeply apologetic.

"Oh, yeah."

"Did you think he was a stranger coming to assault you or something?! Oh, what am I saying, of course you did! You didn't know about him because I didn't say anything!"

"It's OK, Riley. Really." She tried to calm her down.

"No! It's not OK! I put you both in danger with my tactlessness! I'm really sorry."

"I accept your apology, now please stop worrying about it. It actually worked out, we've been hanging out."

"Oh?" Riley's eyebrows knotted. "Oh. All right, then, that is good. I know I said there was no men in the town but you shouldn't worry about Josh, he's harmless."

"Yeah. Totally. Well, look Riley it was nice speaking to you but I gotta go. Talk to you soon, OK?"

"OK! Yeah, nice speaking with you, too. Bye." Riley put her phone down, looking confused.

"Everything alright?" Farkle asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Riley's mouth opened, waiting for words, "... I think so? My uncle and Maya are hanging out?"

"How old is your uncle?"

"He's 28. We're pretty close in age because my grandparents had him in their late forties. Truthfully, Josh can be a playboy. He can burn through relationships kind of fast. "

Putting the pieces together in his head, Farkle said, "Huh."

"It's just that - I told Maya there were no single, good men in New York and now - I don't think he'd touch Maya, though. I mean, she's only going to be there for two weeks! Hardly sustainable."

"Uh-huh."

"Besides, Maya isn't looking for any one right now, right? She'll be fine."

"Right." Farkle responded, narrowing his eyes and licking his lips.

* * *

 **AN: If you like what you read, please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Rules (Maya)

**Rule #2: Don't Tell Riley.**

Late in the afternoon, Maya was savoring a glass of newly bought Merlot in Riley's bathtub when her phone rang. Seeing that it was her gracious host, she shushed her bath-buddy, Josh.

"Hello?"

"Maya! Hi, it's Riley Matthews! I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't tell you about Josh before! So, you ran into him?"

"Oh, yeah." The man kept poking her ribs, quietly repeating, "Tell my niece I said 'Hi.'" Maya slapped a handful of foamy bubbles in his face.

"Did you think he was a stranger coming to assault you or something?! Oh, what am I saying, of course you did! You didn't know about him because I didn't say anything!"

"It's OK, Riley. Really." Hearing how concerned the girl was nearly broke Maya's heart.

"No! It's not OK! I put you both in danger with my tactlessness! I'm really sorry."

"I accept your apology, now please stop worrying about it. It actually worked out, we've been hanging out." Josh craned down to kiss the nape Maya's neck as she sat in-between his legs.

"Oh? Oh. All right, then, that is good. I know I said there was no men in the town but you shouldn't worry about Josh, he's harmless."

"Yeah. Totally." She rolled her eyes. "Well, look Riley it was nice speaking to you but I gotta go. Talk to you soon, OK?" Maya hung up, putting her phone back on the toilet seat.

"Everything alright?" He asked Maya as she reached over, taking her drink off the floor.

"Yeah," She said, thinking. She twisted around to Josh, "You wouldn't tell Riley about us? Would you?"

His face screwed in recoil, "No way. Uh-uh. I'm her uncle but more like her big brother. Telling her about the women I'm with?" Josh made imaginary chills and shook them off. "But, I mean, I'm sure she knows about them anyway because of Cory and Topanga..." He took his beer from the bathtub ledge and took a sip.

"So, I'm just a woman you're sleeping with?" She mused.

"Yes, just like I'm the guy you're sleeping with for two, painless weeks, remember?"

Maya puckered her full lips and pulled her bare knees to her breasts. "Joshie, I think we need some rules here. To keep things in perspective."

"Mm... what kind of rules?" His long fingers drew invisible pictures on his back.

"Well, first off, Riley shouldn't find out about us. I don't want her being upset with you." Also, Maya didn't want Riley to have a bad impression of her as this minx who went around seducing people's uncles. Riley seemed really smart and kind of cool. Maya cared what she thought of her.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, but OK gorgeous." He shrugged.

"Even better."

* * *

A couple nights later, Maya was cozy in bed, reading through e-mails on her phone when Farkle called wanting to facetime.

"Aye! It's Farkle time!" Maya greeted him warmly, however his face was flat as a pancake.

"Riley's uncle? Really, Maya?" Josh immediately stopped working on his laptop and looked alarmingly at the blonde lying next to him, but she couldn't react or else Farkle would know that he was there. He slowly shut the laptop and put it on his nightstand.

Cool as an international spy, Maya pretended to know nothing as Josh watched. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Monday, when I video-chatted with you? The man pacing behind you? Without a shirt?" On business calls, Josh always walked back and forth out of habit.

"I told you, that was no one. You saw nothing."

"Then, you told Riley you've been hanging out with her uncle. It wasn't hard to figure out, Maya." Being unable to lie to her best friend, Maya sucked in her mouth. "Oh, God." Farkle dipped his head back, groaning in disbelief. "C'mon, Maya!"

"Why is it such a big deal? We're both adults and it's our lives - "

"I have to act like I don't know anything! If I told Riley, she would flip out!"

"Because she'd think I'm a slut living in her home?"

Offended by the quick judgment of Riley and of how Maya judged herself, Farkle retorted, "No. She wouldn't be mad at you because she doesn't know you, just like you don't know her. Riley's not like that and neither are you. If anything, she'd be mad at Josh for letting this happen." Feeling responsible, Josh looked down at his hands.

"Well, frankly Farkle, it's not your business and it's not Riley's either. I'm sorry if I'm putting you in an awkward position but it's my decision. If you don't want her to be upset, then don't tell her. It's that simple."

"And you think whatever you got going on with 'Uncle Josh' - that's going to end up not complicated?" He shook his head with disdain. "Maya, you're not a robot. This is going to end badly, I have a feeling."

"You might want to see a doctor about that," she griped. "And, keep your mouth shut about me and Josh to Riley, Farkle. That's an order!" Almost furious, Maya hung up. She hated it when Farkle tried to scold her like a father. Maya hated it when people told her what to do, period. She glanced over at Josh and his dark brown eyes seemed so contrite behind his glasses.

"Maybe he's right, Maya. Maybe this isn't a good idea, with you getting just getting out of a relationship and you're here for such a short time... And it doesn't feel right, having to lie to Riley..." Josh trailed off, his mind tripping over his remorse. He felt like he was taking advantage of her and the easy situation they found themselves in. But, little did Josh know, Maya wasn't someone _anyone_ could take advantage of. She always called the shots.

As sexily as she could, Maya took off her glasses and tossed her tousled waves to one side. "Tell me... does this feel like a bad idea?" Underneath his black comforter, she disappeared but only bobbing like an apparition. Her soft, small hand inserted itself into the hole of his boxers. When she expertly started to touch and move him, Josh gained a slacked jaw. Soon, the wet and warm cave of her mouth replaced her hand and he moaned in ecstasy.

 _"Goddamn you, Maya."_

* * *

 **Rule #3: Don't Be Weird About What I Do.**

On his first morning back to work, Josh went for his routine coffee run. Maya accompanied him, getting a large cup of tea. Their arms were hooked together, strolling from his Chelsea loft to McCabe & Mack, Attorneys at Law. Drinking from her paper cup, Maya looked up at the man, who was acting strangely ever since she woke up.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She finally interrogated, pushing back her sunglasses she wore without sun.

"Doing what?"

"That! That smile, you weirdo."

Josh made a smug smirk. "You are so _sneaky_ , Miss Hart. You know that?"

When did Maya reveal her last name? "Josh. I have hot tea. In my hands. Right now." Her efforts to get him to stop speaking in code failed, as he leaned down on bended knee atop the snow bordered sidewalk. In his nice Armani suit and coat, Josh knighted before Maya with a mischievous grin. "This isn't funny, Josh." She said, anxious at the other people staring.

"And I'm not laughing, because Maya Hart - I have a question to ask you." His hand reached inside his pea-coat.

"Yeah, OK, I _definitely_ did not tell you my last name - "

"Maya Hart... will you _please_ do me the honor... of signing this?" The woman gulped like a fish out of water. She was about to throw her peppermint tea on the man and run like hell in the other direction. However, instead of a ring box, Josh presented Maya with a copy of her first album. Her cheeks turned bright red as the man bowled over into guffaws of laughter. Embarrassed, Maya pushed her aviators up and walked away from Josh but he quickly tread after her.

"You were acting shady about what your career was, so I looked into it. Maya, why didn't you tell me?!" He's actually known for a couple of days now but was waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"Tell you what?" She played innocent.

"That you're a - wait, hold on," Josh grabbed his phone to read the description about her on Wikipedia. "A Grammy winning songwriter, YouTuber with over 2 million followers and renowned artist!"

"I did tell you!"

"No, I-I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I was hooking up with a celebrity - " Aggravated, Maya hushed him.

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered through caged teeth. "And, I did tell you! I told you I write and I draw."

" _Bullshit_ , Maya!" He was positively giddy. Maya's fingers were tingling to throw the hot liquid on Josh's face but he looked so good in his fitted suit. Suddenly, she felt his arm around her waist again and Maya calmed down.

"Normally," Maya started. "People don't recognize me. I mean, it happens here and there but YouTube isn't as big as people think it is and the genre I make music for isn't that popular... Most times, I'm just another white girl with a guitar. When I tell people who I am and what I do, it's like everything changes and not for the better. So, I guess I wanted to hide it from you as long as I could. I wanted things to stay as normal as possible."

"You thought _I_ was going to treat you differently?" Maya's obvious furrowed brow answered his question. "OK, OK, I freaked out back there... but c'mon Maya, it's pretty fucking cool."

"Well... _yeah. It is bitchin'._ " She made a satisfied smile before giving a persistent warning, "But you have to promise something! Promise you won't ever be weird about what I do!"

"What's 'being weird' about it?"

"Doing what you just did, Weirdo! And don't get dumb about it! Take it as another rule!"

He laughed, "All right! I won't be weird about you being this - under-the-radar celebrity." In the next moment, two young girls that were behind them cut them off on the path.

"Um, we're sorry but - we couldn't help but overhear..." The girl looked like she couldn't have been older than 12. When she got choked up, her taller friend interjected.

"Are you Maya Hart?"

Caught, Maya sighed and took off the glasses that covered her face. "Yep. That's me." She said pleasantly as the two girls exchanged excited smiles with each other.

"Oh gosh, I saw your last YouTube video and I just knew it was you!"

"Can we please have a picture?"

"Well, of course you can! Are you kidding?" Josh told them whimsically. "Get on in there!" The young preteens squealed as one gave Josh her phone. They huddled on the outsides of Maya. Looking at the three through the miniature screen, he announced, "OK, guys, ready? Smile! Oh, that's a nice one. Ya'll want another one? A silly one!" All of the girls giggled as Josh became their photographer. In the next shot, Maya crossed her blue eyes while the two girls both stuck out their tongues. "Aw, that's so cute." He saved all the pictures before handing the phone back.

"Thank you so much!"

"We love you!" They startled Maya, going in for a hug at the same time.

"I love you too! Take care, OK?" The girls ran away smiling. After the girls left, Maya walked toward Josh with a wriggled nose grin that he returned. She held out her hand and he filled it with his own. As they continued down the street, Josh discreetly began to whistle the chorus to her signature song. He's been listening to her music ever since he found it.

Maya side-eyed him, "I hate you so much."

"I know and I'm OK with this."

* * *

 **Rule #4: Be Honest.**

Maya was beginning to warm to Violet so much that whenever she spent the night at Josh's, which was more often because he was working on an important case and kept all of his documents at his loft, the cat would come along too. Maybe because what the girl and the feline had in common was the need for attention. Violet would pounce on Maya's feet and headbutt her lap and instantly, she would receive the pleasure of a gentle hand on her furry skin. However, the blonde craved more from her handsome friend with benefits. They've spent every night together since she came to New York but now, Josh was back in action at work. All day and all night, he was reading case file after case file and making thousands of calls to his other counselors and his sister-in-law, Topanga for help.

On this snowy night, Maya hummed the intro theme song to _The Facts of Life_ as it began to play on his television. Her legs sprawled over Josh's lap, as he was doing research on top of more research while talking to Topanga, who was supposed to be enjoying her vacation in Paris. Violet slept in a curled ball next to Maya.

"When the world never seems... to be livin' up to your dreams - " She sang softly, with her bored arms crossed.

"Yeah... Yes, Topanga I have looked at the case of..." He shuffled through his papers. "Dame v. Tamuld but I don't think that can support our claim because - " Frustrated and tired, Josh stopped talking once he felt Maya's baby-like toes petting the side of his face. He closed his eyes irked, feeling the girl smile at his reaction. Josh fussed Maya's foot away and she giggled, but Josh wasn't smiling.

"Hey, listen, I'll call you back, OK? Yeah, I'm just going to look for more cases. OK, thanks Topanga." He hung up from his mentor and glared at Maya.

Maya chuckled teasingly, " _Thanks, Topanga..."_ Her little piggies wiggled and tap-danced on his cheek. "What kind of name is that, anyway?"

"My sister-in-law's name." He answered, irritatingly highlighting a page.

"No, I know but it just sounds like her mom's epidural might've been a wee bit too strong. Aw, she probably got bullied so much, poor girl."

"OK," He said, pulling her foot back to earth. "Stop doing that."

"No." Maya put her other foot in his face.

Josh stood up, huffing, "Listen, I have work to do right now, Maya. The type of work that could decide a kid's life. If you're looking to be entertained, you've come to the wrong place."

Scoffing, Maya slowly sat up, "Touchy, touchy..."

"Look, maybe you should go home. To Riley's, I mean." A flicker of hurt shone in her eyes.

"You want me to go home? So you can talk to _Topanga?_ "

"Yes! Honestly, I do!" He said, without hesitation. "I need to work and you're acting like a little girl. I don't have time to listen to you act like bitch towards my sister-in-law, whose name by the way, means 'Where The Mountain Meets The Sea'."

She rose to meet Josh's eyes, firing, "Well, what am I, honestly? A bitch or a child?!" More than being called crazy or bitchy or even stupid, (because she secretly felt that she was all of those) Maya abhorred being called childish, no matter how true it was in that moment.

"Don't twist my words, Maya, I said you're _acting - "_

 _"_ No, no! New rule! We have to be honest with each other. All the time! You think I'm a childish bitch? Fine!" Their loud bickering now woke Violet up. "What else? You got more?"

"No, Maya, I don't -"

"Don't mince words with me, Josh. I'm not your girlfriend, remember? Don't worry about my feelings!"

Watching Maya unravel, Josh instinctively wanted to help her settle and get back to her light self. But, at this moment, this wasn't what she needed. Coddling wasn't the cure here; right now, Josh wanted to discipline her with some tough love.

"OK," he threw his marker on the couch. "You want honesty? Here's what I observed: You try to give this off this hardened, 'cool girl' image. That's probably what made you so popular on your channel... Well, that and you're immensely talented and beautiful but you're also witty and absolutely magnetic in attracting or frightening the people in your sphere as you care to. However, you can still be vulnerable and insecure, scared of what people think of you or getting close to you, but I don't understand why. I mean, maybe it's because of your fame but... I don't think that's it. I think it's something that you haven't shown me yet." He came towards carefully, like a kid trying to catch a butterfly. "You trying to pick a fight with me? All a part of your little facade. But, you should know, you don't pick fights with friends. Don't test the ones who care about you. Playing such games isn't safe because then, they might leave. Lucky for you," Maya's eyes crossed to glimpse down at the point of her nose where Josh pressed his finger. "I'm a bit more understanding and... what can I say? I like you."

For the first time, Maya was speechless. The only other person that could read her that well was Farkle, but that took years. She couldn't recall any of her boyfriend's saying that they liked her, or even loved her. Her eyes began to subtly twinkle and her heart began to grow inside of her chest... out of friendship. Yes, friendship.

Josh was now standing above Maya's wide eyes, "Are we good?"

"Yeah." She looked and sounded a bit dumbstruck.

"Now, honestly Maya, I need you to go back to Riley's."

The woman pouted, "I'll be quiet! I promise!"

Josh smiled with teeth and shook his head, explaining, "You distract me in good and bad ways. It really doesn't matter what you're doing - as long as you're here, I won't be able to focus. Now," he went to grab her coat and boots. Josh helped Maya put her arms in the sleeves of her coat, "I won't make you take Violet because I know how skittish she gets on the train." The woman put on her own boots, then Josh lead her to his door.

"You're not gonna walk me?" She asked sweetly in his doorway.

"If I do that, you and I both know I'm just going to end up staying with you."

"That's the plan, handsome."

"Stop it. Go home. I'll call you tomorrow, after court." Josh pulled her into him, kissing her softly. "Text me when you get there, OK?" He whispered to her lips.

"Mm-hmm."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

After saying goodbye to Maya, Josh scrubbed his exhausted face and exhaled. Scratching the happy trail of hair below his navel, he made his way back to his drawing board on the couch. He was about to sit in his imprint, until a knock at the door. Josh went back, opening it and seeing Maya looking expectantly at him.

Her mouth opened, but he took the words from her, "You forgot where the subway is from here, didn't you?"

"You know me too well," Maya laughed off what was becoming the truth.

"OK, come on," he sighed with a grin. He stepped aside, letting her back inside. It'd be a waste of time to take her back home, so Josh let her stay. As promised, Maya was silent because not too long after she hung her coat up, she fell asleep in Josh's lap. To fight watching her sleep, Josh listened to his playlist while working and massaged Maya's pale scalp. He gave himself a break to stare, however, whenever a song of her's came on.

* * *

 **Rule #4: Don't Get Jealous.**

 _ **Hey, you want to go to a concert tonight?**_

Josh texted Maya while she was in the middle of trying sketch Violet at Riley's place. Turns out, to be a good model all she had to do was bribe her with treats. She wanted to text him first to ask how court went with the teenage boy who was accused of stealing from a luxury goods store, but he beat her to the punch. It wasn't his first offense, so Josh really needed to work to keep him out of Juvie. Maya couldn't hear the tone in his voice, so she couldn't indicate how it went.

 _concert? who?_

 ** _Childish Gambino and Chance The Rapper. One of my friends dropped out._**

 _after he already paid? what happened?_

 ** _Got sick or something. The flu, I think._**

 _pussy._

 ** _I know, right? So, what's up? You in?_**

 _hellz yeah! i love me some gambino._

Thanks to Zay, Maya got an education on all things hip-hop. From Rapper's Delight to Trap Soul. Some of her favorites included Kid Cudi, Wale, Kendrick Lamar and Childish Gambino. She never saw him before, so Maya was more than into going with Josh to the concert.

 _ **Can you be ready by 10?**_

Glancing at the small clock on her phone, Maya read that it was 8:57 P.M.

 _you want me to be honest?_

 ** _10:30?_**

 _..._

 ** _11?_**

 _there you go! that i can do!_

When the last message was sent, Maya ran off to her suitcase to find an outfit. It was 30 degrees Fahrenheit, but that didn't mean she had to look frumpy. She only brought one party dress: a deeply v-cut, long sleeved dressed with different flecks and chunks of metallic gold that made her feel like a yellow diamond. To get pumped, she began to play "I. The Worst Guys". To pre-game, she drank some Corona. To be petty, she texted Zay.

 _dude, guess who i'm seeing_

 _ **no, who**_

 _gambinnoooooo_

 _ **NO WHAT**_

 _and channnnnccceee_

 ** _STFU_**

The L.A. leg of the tour was sold out.

 _I can send you the snaps :)_

 _ **omg you don't deserve that. i do. i deserve that. you don't.**_

 _haters never prosper, zay_

She found some panty-hose and her suede black pumps. Maya scared Violet with the pointy stalks that made her grow six inches taller. When Maya finished creating a loose wave with her curling iron and her second bottle of beer, Josh knocked on her door. First, she checked her makeup and then, she got the door. Before opening, Maya caught her breath only to steal Josh's away. His mouth was open as she leaned in the doorway, his tongue working against his jaw.

"So?" She posed for him.

"So... maybe, we should just skip the concert?" He putting his hand on her waist, moving inside.

"Mmm..." It seemed as if she was into it, smiling until playfully pushing him away. "Keep it moving, Cowboy."

Fortunately, the elevator was working again in the building and the couple rode down, holding hands. Inside the man's Uber car, Maya didn't feel like holding a personal conversation in front of this stranger who was just supposed to drive them to the Brooklyn. She searched Josh's blank face and his hand was so warm on her thigh. When they pulled up at the venue, they could hear that the concert already started with all the noise inside. Josh opened the car door and helped Maya out. As he was leading her inside the club, he read the group text from his friends, trying to figure out if they were on the balcony or the floor. Finally someone shot back, 'balcony'. He held Maya's hand so tight up the stairs in the dark red, smoky club lights, knowing he didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to fall.

With the first act wrapping up, Josh took Maya to a group of men standing near a table of drinks against the balcony.

"Matthews!" One of them hooted, then the choir joined in. They patted him on the back and bro-hugged him like they haven't seen him in forever. Maya wasn't slightly surprised looking at Josh and his fraternity.

Suddenly, he turned back and reached for Maya. She grabbed his hand, while he introduced her, "Maya, these are my friends, John Hernandez, Dean Treadwell and Carson. Guys, this is Maya."

"No last name for Carson?" The only girl asked.

"My first name is Josh as well. A pleasure to meet you, Maya." He shook her hand.

"Oh, shit, I know you!" The bald and tipsy John happily yelled.

"You do?"

"Yeah! You're that girl from YouTube, right?" Maya shrugged and nodded, smiling modestly. "Oh shit! Girl, get in this pic, blanca! I gotta send it to Mary! My sister's in PR and she loves the shit outta you!"

"Well, in that case!" Maya laughed.

As the man who reminded her of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, stumbled over to her, Maya caught Josh mouthing to her, 'I'm sorry.' She shook her head at him and crouched in the front of the phone with John. They both chucked up deuces and made duck faces.

Looking back at the picture, John beamed, "Aw, that shit's so cute. Thank you, Maya."

"Of course! Anything for Mary!" She told him over the loud waiting music.

Maya felt a tingle when Josh put his hand on the small of his back and whispered in her ear, "Wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah, OK."

"Be right back, guys." Josh and Maya fought their way to the bar. A random guy tried to get the lady's attention by latching onto her wrist. Josh jerked to the halt as the man got in Maya's face.

Annoyed but firm, Josh got in the middle, still holding Maya's hand. "Hey, man, she's with me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah." Josh dismissed him, letting Maya walk in front of him to the bar now, so he could keep a better eye on her. He guided her petite hips to a seat on a stool, letting his warmth and body surround her.

"Can I help you two?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, can I get a Whiskey neat?" Josh looked down to Maya.

"Long Island Iced Tea, please?"

As the bartender prepared their drinks, Maya swirled around in her chair to meet Josh's face. He still looked a little ruffled after the encounter with the man who tried talking to her.

"Hey, you OK?" She comforted, putting her delicate hands on his waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"How was court today?"

"Long Island Iced Tea and Whiskey, neat." The bartender served the drinks by sliding them down the counter on top of napkins.

Josh took out his black card, paying for them both, "I don't want to talk about it."

Taking a sip of her drink, Maya didn't want to give up, "Why? Did you lose?"

"No, I didn't lose," Josh answered agitated before taking a swig of his dark alcohol. "Not exactly, anyway but I didn't get the best for him, either."

"I'm sure you tried your best." Maya tried to comfort him.

"My best wasn't good enough. Not today."

"I'm sorry, Josh." He looked into her sincere blue eyes and pinched Maya's cheek with a half-smile.

Putting an arm around her, they went back Josh's friends. They overlooked the excited crowds of people, the group anticipated the show to start. Josh stood behind Maya, barricading her with his arms. Soon, Childish Gambino came out and Maya recorded choice lyrics for Zay. She was screaming loudly like a fan and jumping against Josh. He had to watch his feet for her heels. During the set, Josh's friends were jamming and rapping along but he was more focused on the little blonde in front of him, dancing and grinding on his lap. Sometimes, Maya would turn around to check on Josh, lacing her arms around his neck and singing to him. He would press growing grin into the soft skin of her neck.

When Childish Gambino to his final bow, Maya leaned her small frame into Josh's sturdy one to speak softly in his ear, "Joshie, I have to pee."

"Oh, OK. Thank you so much for telling me that vital information."

"Be honest!" Safe to say, Maya was a little buzzed by the end of Childish Gambino's set.

"Be honest." Josh said back, unlocking his hands from the balcony fence and let Maya roam to the bathroom. His friends creeped over to him when Maya was not longer in ear-shot.

"So, what's all that about?" Dean leaned over the barrier with a bright white smile.

"What?" He asked, purely.

"Number 1: How did you land a YouTube star? Number 2: How did you land a YouTube star as _fine_ as that?"

"These are important questions." John added.

"Um..."

"OK, OK. So, what's the deal? Because from over here, ya'll look all types of married."

 _"Mmhmm."_

"No!" Josh quickly defended, chuckling. "Nah, man. We're just... hanging out."

"C'mon, guys. Leave him alone," Carson interjected, placing his hands on Josh's shoulders. "He's had a shitty day in court, he deserves some time to just relax." Not being lawyers themselves, John and Dean backed off. However, Carson didn't just share Josh's name but his profession and knew how tough it was to lose a case.

"Hey man, we're going to a club after this. Think you and Maya would be down?" He asked.

"... I don't know, man. After this, we might just head back. You know how it goes."

Maya arrived back into the group and Carson suddenly turned to her, "Hey Maya? Do you want to go to a club after this?" Josh threw friendly daggers into Carson's face with his brown eyes.

"Ooh! Yeah! I want to dance some more..." She cooed to Josh.

He tried to coerce Maya, "Haven't you danced enough, yet?"

"Not nearly."

"And see, that's why I fucks with her." John pointed at Maya approvingly.

Against his will, after the show Josh, Maya and the boys went to a night-club. It seemed like the place was generally an after party to whomever went to the rap show. The bass thumped heavy and dirty and the people danced even filthier. John and Dean vanished to talk up some women and Carson, Josh and Maya went to a booth. While he was taking his leather jacket and beanie off, Josh checked his watch. 2:34. He couldn't stop thinking about his client, Tommy. The kid's 15 and he's going to be locked up until 18. They wanted to put him in the system longer but Josh was able to get the sentence down. He could've done more. He should've done more.

"Josh?" Maya put her hands on his face to stare into his eyes. "Are you here?"

"I think he's still in court." Carson said, pouring Ciroc in a shot glass. "Listen, buddy, you did all you could do. The kid had already two counts against him. Let it go." All Josh saw was Tommy's mother and her horrified reaction, hearing her only son's punishment.

"I'm fine." He shrugged Maya off.

"Prove it." Maya was on her feet, trying to pull Josh up with her. He tried to match her moves and get into it, but he just couldn't. "You're not even trying!" Maya whined.

"I don't feel like being here right now. We should go home." Josh took Maya's hand, wanting her to follow his lead but Carson spoke up.

"Well, I know Maya wants to dance, so let her stay with me and I'll get her home safe."

"That won't be necessary, Carson." Josh replied, scathingly.

"But I do want to stay and dance, Josh! I'm not ready to go home. This is my first night out since I've been in New York!" Josh then took Maya aside in a shadowy corner, where Carson couldn't read their lips.

"I don't want you with him," Josh said, serious and looking in her eyes.

"Isn't he your friend?"

"Yeah but he sucks!"

"Josh!"

"I'm sorry. Carson? He _fucking sucks_ , OK? I hate Carson. I hate him." Maya gave him an empathetic smile, with her hand on her hip. Josh licked his lips like Maya was a piece of cake and almost yanked her closer. "But I kinda like you. C'mon. Let's go back to my place."

"But, I don't want to go home yet. I want to dance and you don't want to dance."

"Because I can _fuck_ better than I can dance." Josh was a bit intoxicated too but not in a blackout state - he was aware of everything. He began to devour Maya's neck until another couple walked past them. Maya's face turned a shaming pink and created space between her and Josh. "C'mon, gorgeous, let's go." He tried to persuade her.

"No. I want to stay." She said, defiant.

"I thought I said I don't want you with Carson? I don't like you here with him."

It didn't matter how much she wanted Josh, no one was going to tell Maya what to do. "So? I'm not your girlfriend, Josh. You know this. You shouldn't be letting yourself get jealous, you'll only get confused and hurt." She was being so casually cruel, Josh felt like he wasn't talking to the same person. "If you don't want to dance, then go home. I'll call you tomorrow."

The man took a step back, trying to see if Maya was bluffing. The girl must've been a hell of a poker player because she looked him in the eyes so strongly, it made Josh feel insignificant. Without anymore words, he nodded and walked past her. He grabbed his things off the couch in the booth and Carson approached him.

"Listen man, I wasn't trying to start trouble but you said you and Maya weren't dating - "

"And that's true, so have fun, _man_." A fake and fast smile caused on his face before he lost control and socked his so-called friend. On his way out, he ran into John and Dean, telling them goodnight and asking them to look out for Maya. They were puzzled that she wasn't leaving with him but by the salty look on Josh's face, they decided to mind their business.

Instead of taking a cab or public transportation, Josh walked two hours back to his Chelsea loft from Brooklyn. He had no idea what he was feeling anymore. Everything happened really quickly between them, too quickly to be anything real... right? But if that were true, why did he have this feeling in gut, making him sick? Josh straggled to his apartment door. When it opened, he crashed through and collapsed on the sofa, hoping to pass out for the next 24 hours.

He might've been an hour or so into this siesta, when he heard a banging on his door. Drowsily rubbing his eyes, he buttoned up his shirt and dragged his feet to his front door. Josh opened the door to see Maya. She invited herself in, pressed herself on him for an enveloping kiss. He groaned, squeezing her so tightly in his arms. When they finally released, Maya asked, palming his cheek, "Did you miss me?" He responded by kissing her again and taking her to his bedroom, to show her how much he missed her.

And then, Josh woke up in his bed from this dream. Alone.

He thought about the first, most important rule of all. **Rule #1: Don't Fall In Love.**

* * *

 **AN: Just to let you guys know, we're half-way in. This story has about 4 or 5 more chapters before being done, because I don't like for my stories to be too long. If you like what you read, please review. Thank you.**


	6. Driving Miss Matthews (Riley)

Many people come to New York in hopes of finding themselves. Folks come to L.A. to find stardom. Therefore, Riley had gotten her travel expectations a little backwards but it didn't matter. L.A. was being pretty damn good to her, so far. With Farkle in tow, she went to the Grauman's Chinese Theater and put her hands in the molds of Audrey Hepburn's. Next, they went wine tasting in Napa, with Farkle monitoring Riley's intake very closely. He took her on a sight-seeing tour of celebrity homes ("OH MY GOD, PATTI LABELLE LIVES THERE? OH MY - PATTI! I LOVE YOU!" "She can't hear you, Riley.") and they saw the Hollywood sign. They went to Disneyland twice. The first time, Riley rode all the rides they had to offer, from the thrill rides to the kiddie ones. On the second day, she took a home in the teacup ride. For hours, she just spun and spun and spun. Farkle caught some shots of her grinning winningly with the children that would take the ride with her. But when it became dark, Riley's smile faded away. She kept going in circles in the big, China cup but her expression was void of any emotion. Her concentration was set on making the teacup spin.

Farkle noticed the park was starting close and Riley was the only person left. He gave the man commandeering the ride five bucks and joined her. Sitting across from Riley, he tried to throw a comforting smile her way but she was hypnotized. Together, they used their grips to turn the wheel as fast as they could. For Riley, Farkle could tell this wasn't about fun anymore. When the ride was over, he cautiously moved to her side and hooked their arms, taking her out of the teacup with care like she was a withered flower. The car ride home was equally earnest. Farkle's eyes searched Riley from time to time. He wasn't used to her being so far away; her heart was always on her sleeve. They pulled up near the curb of Maya's house.

Farkle put the car in park, facing Riley, "What can I do to make this better for you?" Over the week he was getting to know her, it became instinct for Farkle to know whenever Riley became detached, it was about Lucas.

Calmly holding her hands, Riley shrugged, "I don't think you can." She giggled dryly, "I don't think _I_ can, I don't think anyone can. It's like... no matter how many places I visit, how many songs I listen to or how many new faces I see, he's always there. I'll be doing fine for a while and then, poom! He's there again. It's all there again. I know I don't need him. Really, I do and I decided to be OK but - damn." Riley laughed to herself coldly before meeting Farkle's eyes. "What do you do to get over someone, Farkle?"

After staring into sad, soulful eyes, he finally said, "I don't know... I don't think this is something you can just _decide,_ though. Healing takes time."

"I once read in an article from a magazine that the proper mourning period over a relationship should be the amount of time you were with the person. So, in short, I'm going to feel like this for seven years."

"Now, that's ridiculous -"

"I'll be 32. 32 and still pining. Longing. Sitting, starting a cat collection. I don't even know if Violet gets along with other cats. I have to find that out."

"Riles, listen," Farkle couldn't help but laugh at her imagination. "You're not going to be alone for seven years. Relationship recovery isn't dependent on how long the people were together or testing your own will to forget. Sometimes, you just gotta... ride these things out and eventually, everything will be OK. Like, _actually OK_."

"Like the teacups?" She sweetly and softly smiled.

He smiled back, "Like the teacups."

"Thank you, Farkle. Really. You've been amazing to me."

"Yeah, well _you're_ amazing and this Lucas guy's probably the biggest jerk ever."

"Well," she exhaled. "I'm not sure if jerks are baseball trainers at the Boys and Girls' club and volunteers at the animal shelter -"

"He's a jerk for leaving you." Farkle said, final. The two looked at each other for a few moments and Riley broke the silence with a tiny chuckle, pushing some hair behind her ear and breaking their eye contact. What was that?

"Thanks again, Farkle." Riley began to gather up her cotton candy and the 5th set of mouse ears she bought.

"Yeah, don't mention it. So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" The brunette had one foot on the grass while she sat and thought.

Riley looked at Farkle, biting her bottom lip, "Where do you live, Farkle?"

"Venice...?"

"I want to go to your house." The man raised his eyebrows so high, his whole face moved up, including his freckles.

"Um... why? Uh, I mean, there's nothing to do there, really, except play video games." He tried to talk down the idea of going to his home. It was less than nice and if Riley was going to come over, that meant he had to prep the premises, which would probably take the rest of the night.

"I like video games." She answered, borderline offended.

"I'm sure you do but - "

"You know, if you don't want me to come over, Farkle, it's OK. I understand - "

Sensing that Riley was now covertly offended, Farkle quickly told her, "Wait, no, Riley, I want you to come over."

"Really?" She beamed, full of joy.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Riley exited his car. Smiling from ear to ear, she leaned in his passenger window, "Great! See ya tomorrow!" With an uneasy smile, Farkle nodded to her and watched her skip to her front door. He made a big sigh, pulling the strings on his hoodie. All-nighter it is, then.

* * *

The last girl Farkle ever had in his residence, with the exception of Maya, was his mother. For a surprise, Mrs. Minkus came to give him some chocolate rugelach but she really just wanted to spy on him. Farkle wasn't great at keeping in touch with anyone but Maya because she was technically his boss. If you wanted to reach him, you had to track him down. All over the living room floor was books from philosophical greats like Descartes and Camus, gamer mags and of course, cases on cases of video games. All different consoles, all different genres, they scattered over the beige carpet with the intertwining wires that connected to his Nintendo, PS4 and XBOX. Also, there was a single couch in the area that he picked up from a flea market, a plant that Zay got him as a housewarming gift, and a portrait of him Maya made on the wall, next to photographs of him with his parents, his two best friends and his degree in a gold frame.

There were two more rooms in the condo: the bedroom, which had a twin-sized bed and a desktop computer that he did video game work on and his dark room for developing pictures. The best asset to his home was the locale. The condominiums sat two blocks away from the boardwalk and across from a planetarium. There was a bomb-ass gyro cart that passed through right before the sunset. Farkle would long-board down the smooth street with a falafel to the beach and watch the stars come out every night, lonely but content. His mother, however, was still not impressed.

Mrs. Minkus wanted her son to come home. Not just because she missed him but honestly, she wasn't Maya's biggest fan. It didn't matter that she gave Farkle a job and was basically paying for everything he needed. And so what, that Maya was his only friend growing up? The girl was rude and had an odd sense of humor. Besides, she took her baby away from her and exposed him to bad things, like tattoos, talking back and coming home drunk. Zay was fine, respectful but Maya was her worst nightmare. Finding out that Maya didn't want to go to college, his mother was hopeful that this would be the end of the adventures of Farkle and Little Miss Troublemaker. But, life had other plans.

Thinking of the way his mother ridiculed his home, the mess, the 'Venician Bums' and most hurtful, the fact it was Maya's condo truthfully and not his, Farkle got out the yellow rubber gloves and scrubbed. He washed surfaces he didn't even use, like the kitchen counters and bathroom cabinets. He organized and alphabetized his games and books, stacking them against the walls. He winding up the cords to his player controls and put them with their respected consoles. Overworked, by 3 AM. Farkle collapsed on his sofa, peeling off his gloves. He looked around at his now, spotless but bare condo. He drifted into a satisfied, deep slumber. That is, until Riley texted him around 2 PM, asking if they were still hanging out.

Zooming, Farkle pushed a new shirt over his head but kept his old shorts on. He slid into some sneakers and found his car keys, racing over to Maya's to pick up Riley. She sat on the front step, talking to Rob the Gardener. His black Fiat skidded up, making Riley stand up in a white maxi dress. With alarmed eyes, she watched him run out of the car to meet her.

"Hey Farkle," Riley greeted him, slightly worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Yeah, I'm just - " He tried to explain breathlessly.

"Farkle, do you need me to call someone?" Rob knew Farkle had asthma, so he was scared some kind of attack was happening.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just sorry that Riley had to wait."

"What? It's OK. We didn't have a set time." She tried to console him, putting her hands in his hands.

"I overslept. Was cleaning, " Farkle gulped the saliva on his tongue. "All night."

"Why? For me?" His face turned pink and his mouth stalled. Was that true? He didn't even clean his room for Maya when they were dating and he went through all this for Riley?

"Uh..." He struggled to answer but the girl just smiled at him, taking him to the car.

"We'll see you later, Rob!" Riley waved goodbye.

"Alright, you kids have fun!"

A minute after being on the road, Farkle's playlist cut-off to say he was receiving a call from Zay Babineaux. Recognizing the flashing name, Riley happily took the call before Farkle could even ask her to.

"Hi, Zay!" Her voice brighter than the sun.

"Who's this? ... Oh! Is this drinking buddy? Why do you have Farks' phone?"

"She doesn't. We're going to my place." Farkle interjected. " And don't call her that."

"We're going to play video games! You should come!" Riley invited him, unconsciously annoying Farkle. Zay was his best friend but he kind of hated him too, it was one of those weird relationships. He especially didn't need anyone making him look bad or making fun of him in front of Riley.

"I definitely should!" Zay agreed.

"We can't." The bluntness of Farkle's tone shocked Riley and Farkle himself.

"Why?" Hearing Riley's small voice and seeing her pout at the stop light, Farkle gave in without a fight.

He turned his signal on, sighing, "OK."

"Yay!" Riley and Zay cheered at the same time.

They picked his best friend, the clown, up in front of his apartment building on the outskirts of Orange County. Zay climbed into the backseat and Riley immediately started talking to him, carrying their conversation the whole time, much to the driver's dismay. It was like he became invisible.

* * *

The trio walked down the pastel green hallway to Farkle's door. In the pocket of his plaid, skater shorts he found his house keys and turned the knob. Riley wasn't expecting something very modern and cool, like Maya's or 'quaint' like her apartment, but she was expecting the place to at least be furnished. The space was almost completely empty.

"Did... you just move in?" Riley asked, slowly walking in and holding her straw bag.

"Psh, yeah, like two years ago." Zay answered.

"Fineh!" Farkle gave his custom cuss to his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, to you too." Zay went to his stacks of games to pick something.

Riley walked up to his B.A. diploma and then, traveled to the picture of him, Zay and Maya on what looked like Halloween because they were dressed as the Three Stooges. She smiled in the reflection, watching Farkle walk up behind her. She turned her smile to him.

"That was actually Zay's idea. He's a huge fan." Farkle said, pointing to the photo.

"Why is your place so bare?" She wondered. A part of her was beginning to think Maya wasn't paying him and almost asked but Farkle soothed her concern.

"Just don't care. Maya pays me pretty well. Most of that's in the bank, though. I only need what I need, you know?"

"Yo, I got D.O.A. set up," Zay plopped on the couch with his joystick. "C'mon, now." Riley and Farkle looked at each other before joining Zay to play the violent game. For hours, they tagged teamed and Riley kept score. Around 6 PM, Riley had won 23 games, Farkle had won 27 and Zay only won 3. Riley was lying on the sofa, ingesting a piece of pizza they ordered while Zay and Farkle sat on the floor, fully engaged in their pixelated pulverizing. Their opposable thumbs were calloused and bruised, but they pounded X until the button was close to breaking. By the end of the fight, Farkle had won with his hands in the air, shouting victory.

"I. AM. FARKLE!" He threw the controller down. "VENI. VIDI. VICI! SUCK IT!" His voice was hoarse from ego-boosting himself.

"OK, I'm going home now." Zay sighed, looking for his sneakers.

"Oh, you mad bro?" Farkle teased.

"Riley, you got next."

"Zay, are you really leaving? How're you getting home? Wait, can you drive?"

"Yes, but my car's in the shop right now. I have a bus pass."

"I wish I could drive. My parents were supposed to teach me but they're terrible at it because, well... New York. My grandpa was supposed to teach me but that didn't work out." Riley frowned.

"Well, I'd be totally down to teach you if I could."

Slowly, they both looked to Farkle who was suspiciously quiet during the whole exchange. "Farkle..."

Apprehensive, Farkle managed, "Riley?"

"Will you teach me how to drive tomorrow?" She gave him puppy eyes.

"... No, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Aw, why not?!" She sat up to complain.

"Because he loves his ugly little car." Zay explained. "And he doesn't want anyone to damage it."

"Oh, well, I'll be careful! The most careful driver in LA!"

"And that _is_ saying something." Zay added.

"Riles, I'll teach you to surf - skateboarding! I could teach you to board, I could even teach you how to create your own video game but please, _please_ don't ask me to teach you how to drive." Farkle got flashbacks to his own father teaching him and there was a lot of mistakes because Mr. Minkus unknowingly needed his glasses prescription to go up. The casualty rate of mailboxes was excruciatingly high.

"No, I want to learn how to drive." Riley simply said. "And if Zay wins this last game, you have to teach me." Zay fell right back down on the floor next to his best friend, now that there were new stakes.

"Oh, I have to win this now." Zay responded, already picking out his character.

Farkle cracked his neck and shook out his limbs, "Alright. No sweat."

He lost. Riley helped Zay to his glory by covering Farkle's ocean blue eyes in the middle of the game. Though it was garbage win, it still counted. Riley was getting driving lessons from him tomorrow. He drove the smug scoundrels to their houses, instead of jail. Back in his condo, Farkle was working on developing his latest photographs, until he got an urgent text from Zay.

 _left my charger?_

It was so commonplace for the man to do that, Farkle didn't even bother to leave his darkroom to look.

 **Probably. Busy with darkroom stuff, won't check.**

 _really man?_

 **Eat it, cheater.**

Calculating each step from Zay's apartment to his own front door, Farkle didn't unlock his entrance for about 20 minutes. Hearing the door open, Farkle bellowed over The Black Keys, "Yo!"

"Yo!" Zay called back. He inched to the socket next to every Game Informer since 2011, seeing his portable charger still in the wall.

Farkle wasn't expecting Zay to come visit him in his darkroom because he knew how much Farkle disliked company when he was working on a project. Still, Zay was just as irritating as Maya, if not more and never listened to him.

When the door opened, Farkle was hanging up a wet picture. Without looking at Zay, he droned, "You know I don't like people in here with me."

"I know," Zay rebelliously answered, closing the door gently behind him. Observing the subject of his friend's photos, Zay was astonished. "Whoa... "

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... I kind of want to call the cops right now but knowing the state of our country, they'll more likely arrest lil' ol' innocent me and not creepy, white you so..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Farkle sighed.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about this!" Zay energetically gestured to the hanging black and white photos because each one included Riley in them. Some she posed for but some she didn't because the woman didn't know they were being taken. In one, Riley was feeding birds on the boardwalk. In another, her back was showing her wavy brown hair clad in Minnie Mouse ears at Disneyland. One was taken at the handprints of Gregory Peck and Riley smiled into the camera with her eyes closed. The last picture Farkle developed was set at the beach, a up close and personal shot of Riley's modestly beautiful profile.

"I still don't know what you mean - " He played dumb.

"This is why you didn't want me here, isn't it? You wanted to be alone with Riley." Zay connected the dots.

"Isaiah, buddy, look: I take pictures of my surroundings. Over the last week or so, Riley has been _in_ my surroundings, so it's perfectly natural for me to have some pictures of her."

"Farkle, you've had this pretty mug in your surroundings for over 10 years," Zay framed his face. "But, where's my showcase? Where's Exhibit Zay, hmm? No-damn-where because you're not in love with me. You love Riley." Zay concluded and Farkle couldn't stop because that would mean he was right. Instead, he kept working which in his best friend's mind proved his point even more. "Oh my God, Farkle you love Riley! _Youloveheryouloveheryouloveher..._ " Zay gushed and slapped Farkle's bony shoulder in excitement repeatedly.

"Would you stop?!" He told him, agitated.

"I'm sorry, man. I can't. I'm too damn excited. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Do you? The only relationship you've ever had, on record, was with Maya and that didn't work for obvious reasons. After that, we were all like 'OK, he's going to college now. Maybe he'll meet someone there.' You were all like, 'No, I'm too busy.' Then after college, America was just waiting, like 'Now, now he can meet someone and get happy.' You and your little Farkle face was like, 'Nah, fam, I gotta find a job.' Couldn't find one, your ex had to give you one and still! Set up after blind date after Tinder, you rejected everything I, your best friend, sent your way. We were beginning to think that maybe, you're asexual, like Spongebob and that would've been cool! But until we got an answer, America watched just anticipating, waiting for you to find someone. For you to love someone. And you finally have! Farkle found love in a hopeless place!" Zay pretended to cry. "America wept."

Farkle shook his head, hanging up a newly finished photograph of Riley blowing bubbles when they went to the park, "It doesn't matter, man. She's only here for like, 5 more days, so..."

"You don't know, man! If you tell her, she might want to start a long distance thang going - "

"She doesn't like me that way."

"Again, you don't know unless you ask!" He encouraged.

"OK, you know what I do know Zay? She's still in love with her ex, OK? Will you drop this now?" Farkle snapped at him. Seeing his friend's reaction even in the dark, Farkle immediately apologized to him, knowing he was just trying to help. "I'm sorry, Zay. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

After a few beats, Zay asked him, "She's still in love with him, though?"

Farkle shrugged, "Seems so but I think she needs time, not be propositioned."

Zay nodded so that his uneven Afro was bobbing in the shadow. "OK, but what about after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"After she bounces back, what if she meets someone else? Y'know, what if she meets this New York dude, who like, makes wallets from alligator skin and has that evil, hipster mustache. You gonna be all right with that? Hmm? You gonna let the evil alligator killing man get her? Look, what I'm saying is, it's admirable to give her space and I think you should, if she really isn't over her ex but... don't you think it might help her to move on if she knows what's out there? Or who? Can't hurt to tell her, man. Give it a chance."

"... I... I just don't know, Zay." His voice was skeptical, dipping Riley walking in a vineyard into a chemical bath. His best friend walked closer to him and held his shoulder, making him freeze.

"Farkle... I know you're real careful about who you let in because you don't want to suffer. Isolation is easier for you and I get that, man, I understand but I know you're lonely. Don't deny it. And I know you're sick of hearing me say this but I'm gonna keep saying it until you listen: it doesn't matter how many people you don't or do talk to, you're always going to get hurt because you don't say how you feel. So, tell her. Tell Riley and give me some grandbabies."

* * *

The next morning, as his alarm buzzed, Farkle smacked it with his left hand. Not out of anger because it didn't wake him. Zay's voice and Riley's face kept him up all night. Finding a clean shirt, shorts and shoes, he got ready to live in his own personal hell now that he has admitted his feelings. Kind of. It was only 7 AM and the rays from the sun beamed on Farkle's face, kissing him with more freckles. He put on his shades and went to his Fiat.

Riley requested to have an early lesson because there were more open lots. That, and she's always up around this time anyway. Farkle picked her up in her t-shirt dress and sneakers and they went to the first empty parking lot they saw. As she sat next to him, Farkle was noticeably stiff.

"Sorry for making you get up so early. I'm sure your tired."

 _It doesn't matter how many people you don't or do talk to..._

"And thanks for doing this. I know you didn't want to but you are, and I really appreciate it, Farkle."

 _You're always going to get hurt because you don't say how you feel..._

"It's fine, Riley." He finally responded. "It's not a problem, honestly." He tried to smile but it just ended up disturbed.

"Are - are you alright?" Riley asked slightly confused. He seemed to be OK but today something was different.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." He parked the car and unbuckled his seat-belt. "Ready to switch?" With a button he opened the car doors. Both of them got out and Farkle was traveling over to the passenger side but Riley stopped in the middle, leaning on the hood. "Is something wrong?"

"It's so open. The open road." Riley grinned to herself. "You can literally go anywhere you want."

He leaned next to her. Their elbows touched, "So long as you have enough gas."

Riley chuckled, looking at Farkle. This was it. This was the perfect moment to - "Oh my God, how did I just notice that?" With her soft fingers, Riley held the inside of his upper arm to investigate the tattoo he had. She felt like lilacs against Farkle's skin.

"Oh, that?" He referred to the ink that Riley had her eyes glued to. It was an intricate picture of a computer surrounded by flowers and over them was a ribbon banner that read, 'This Is Temporary'. It was a memento for him to always know that things were going to get better for him. "When my job hunt was a bust, Maya and I got drunk on the boardwalk. She drew that and then dared me to get it tattooed. I had to put my money where my mouth is. Even if I didn't really have any."

"That is too cool," Riley said, still holding onto him. "I want one so bad but I don't know what to get."

"Well, you like cats. We know that."

"Ooh! I'll get a cat tattoo for Violet, my first born."

"She'd probably like that."

"No... you don't know Violet. Nothing impresses her." They shared a laugh and eye contact again before Farkle heard, _"So, tell her,"_ in his mind. Abruptly, he stood up and went onto the passenger side, "You ready to do this, Riley?" He tried to sound light to mask what he was thinking.

"Yeah... Yes! Let's do it!" She pumped herself up. When they got back into the car, Riley marveled at what it felt like to be in the driver's seat. She started to play with everything and Farkle had to stop her, instructing to only touch what was necessary because he still had to drive her back. He gave a summary of where everything was and what it did.

"OK, so, tell me what you would do first as a driver?" He quizzed.

"Put on my seat-belt!" Riley said confidently.

"Yeah, good! Now what?"

"Uh..."

"Adjust your mirrors." Farkle gave the answer to her.

"Yes, OK. I am fixing... the mirror..." She tried to fix her rear views to her height.

"Alright, great. Now, do you remember which one is the gas and which one is the break?"

"Big: break. Little: gas."

"OK, whenever you're ready put the car in drive." Riley licked her thin lips and stared into the distance, determined. She handled the steering wheel like a race car driver, thinking herself Speed Racer but a girl. She didn't know the names of any female competitive drivers but knew they existed. Seeing this, Farkle reminded her, "Riley, remember to ease -" Before the teacher could finish his sentence, Riley's foot pounded on the gas which sent them flying warp-speed into a flock of birds. Not used to the power of a car, Riley's mind scrambled to control the situation. Farkle was trying to serenely get her to calm down and just move her foot to the break. But soon, they were going toward a light-pole and Riley panicked, throwing her hands off the wheel and on her screaming face.

Taking charge, Farkle had to smash his foot over Riley's to stop the car. Quickly, he moved the break to from D to P. The two of them were heaving for air at their near-crash experience. Everything happened so fast, Riley's dark orbs darted back and forth, trying process it in her head.

Meanwhile Farkle said, catching his breath, "OK, that? That you just did, that? _Never, never, ever do that again_. "

Suddenly, Riley threw her arms around him and held Farkle so tightly. He could've sworn he heard those light hiccups that were a prerequisite to her crying. He comforted her, rubbing his hand on her back. "It's OK. We're OK. You want to continue with the lessons?" She slowly nodded, with her wet eyes in his neck. "OK, come on. You'll see, Riles. It's not that hard, I promise." He spoke tenderly in her ear, carefully making all of Riley's movements and telling her exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it.

"OK, Riley, can you put your foot on top of mine, on the break, so you still feel the movements? Good. OK, now I'm gonna put my hands on top of yours, on the steering wheel. Just gonna be puppeteer you a bit, so you're gonna see how easy it is, OK? Just like your driving yourself. All right, so, we're going to check all the mirrors so you can see at every angle. Good, now, were going to put the car in drive," Farkle felt Riley wince in his arms.

"It's OK, Riles. You got this. Alright, the Fiat's in drive. The chicken has flown the coup. Alright, you see how our feet is on the break and not the gas? Always, always keep your feet on the break but switch to gas when you _need_ to pick up speed. When you do that, tap the gas pedal. Don't floor it. Never floor it. Just tap. Our hands are on the wheel, at 10 and 2. Now, we're going to check our rear view and our blind spots because we're going to make a turn. Let's put our left indicator on. Nice, now here we go... Turn the wheel all the way until you - yup, hear that tight sound? That's straining the breaks. Recover as quickly as you can. OK, OK, good. Look at you, Riles, you're driving."

"I am? I'm driving?" She asked in a small voice, turning to Farkle before he told her to keep her eyes on the road.

"But yes, you're driving." Farkle and Riley were cheek to cheek. His hands covered Riley's completely handling the wheel. Their legs intertwined, with Riley's bare skin momentarily brushing the hairs on his calf when he needed to prevent it from falling asleep. Farkle did not plan this at all but, things couldn't be going better even if he had. After going in circles a few times, he told Riley that they were going to stop for the day. Together, they pulled the clutch into park mode. He smiled at Riley, less than a centimeter away from her eyes, "You did it, Riles. You drove. Do you feel better?"

And then, Riley was kissing him. It wasn't a very long kiss but was long enough to Farkle to taste her grape flavored lip balm. The only other kisses he could compare it to, unfortunately, was Maya and a girl in college he made out with at a graduation party. All of his Maya kisses were awkward and forced because they thought they had to do that. The kiss on his last night being a college student was memorable, apparently, although the rest of the night was not because Farkle got so shitfaced. There was tongue and hair tangled in fingers and bodies pressing to each other, hard but all of that didn't matter because he didn't know that girl. He didn't care about that girl. This kiss, with the girl from New York that was only staying two weeks, in the middle of the Whole Food's parking lot, was his first real kiss.

When the kiss broke, all he saw was a sea of brown and in the middle were little flecks of gold.

"I - I'm sorry, I... I don't know what came over me." Riley blushed terribly.

"No, um, it's OK." Here was a choice. He could tell Riley all of his feelings, right now or just drive her home, acting as if nothing happened. The door was open and he wanted to walk through but... science gave so many reasons for the kiss that just transpired. It could've happened because she was frightened and her heart was going at 500 BPM, so she thought she wanted to kiss him. It could've happened because she was grateful towards him for saving the day, for being the hero. Or, least likely but still a possibility, Riley kissed him because she wanted to get back at Lucas. Farkle was just being used to get over him.

His heart was panged just thinking about it, so he moved away from her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um... yes, yeah. We can go back now. "

Farkle left the car without warning and waited for Riley to exit the driver's seat. He made sure to avoid touching her, opening the door widely. Hastily, he readjusted all the mirrors to his liking while Riley came back to the passenger side.

"Do you need anything before we go back to Maya's house?" Riley sensed the chill in Farkle's voice and narrowed her eyes, as he pushed his seat back.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"OK."

He vroomed out of the lot, wanting to get Riley home as soon as possible. He was smart enough to know it wasn't fair to be mad at her for a fear that he invented, still Farkle thought it'd be best now to create some distance between. Just two days ago, he texted Maya about ending it with Josh. Farkle needed to practice what he preached.

They pulled up to the curb with a halt. Riley searched Farkle, "Farkle, are you angry with me?"

He sighed, wishing she would just leave it alone. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because of what happened at the lot."

"It was an accident."

"I mean the kiss."

"It was an accident," He repeated.

Riley grimaced at how he wasn't looking at her. Farkle had some of the most honest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Farkle -"

"Riley, I'm sorry but I have things to do today." He cut her off. "I'll call you later."

The woman just wished that he would look at her. Give Riley his eyes, so that she knew they were OK but Farkle did not grant that. So, Riley left the vehicle and Farkle didn't even stay to see if she got inside. It was probably better this way, because a visitor was waiting for Riley.

"Riley?" She knew she shouldn't be shocked at people sneaking up on her around Maya's house, but that voice sent her mind reeling.

"... Lucas?"

* * *

 **AN: If you like what you read, please review. Thanks.**


	7. Kiss It Better (Maya)

**AN: I would like to thank all of you for your kind reviews in regards to this story. I love writing but I'll admit it puts the cherry on top to know that others enjoy what I create. EdnaRose17, your words had me smiling for days, I've read your review at least 20 times. Thank you, so, so so much. I appreciate all the follows and favorites. Ya'll are wonderful.**

 **Also, songs to cue and play at the appropriate time to enhance your reading experience:**

 **"Feelings Show" by Colbie Caillat**

 **"Kiss It Better" by Rihanna**

Maya and Josh did not have a fight. Couples fought. What they had was a... squabble? Disagreement? Whatever it was, it wasn't a fight. Yet, they have not spoken to each other for a couple of days. Maya tried to reach out with a text and a picture of her half-nude. No facial recognition, of course, though included was the lower part of her face to show her fingers in her mouth. Immediately, she got a message back. Farkle sent:

 ** _JESUS CHRIST MAYA PUT YOUR GLASSES ON AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD END IT WITH JOSH_**

 ** _AND IF I GET ANOTHER SEXT, I'M SUING FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT_**

Embarrassed, Maya muttered a curse to herself and put her phone faced down. She decided to follow her personal assistant's advice and put her prescription glasses on to make sure her text went to Josh and not her mother next, or worse, Riley. Maya deleted her risque picture, thinking it was too desperate. Folding her legs on Riley's bed, she tapped the screen of her phone. Parts of Maya was definitely modern but, she was still hesitant to make the first move. Why hasn't he called her? Josh was a lawyer and that wasn't an easy job, she heard. So, maybe he was too busy lawyer-ing to give her much thought. Or, could he still be upset about the club?

After Josh left, Maya only danced for a half-hour before heading back to Riley's apartment. Carson tried so hard with her; calling her beautiful in almost every sentence, name-dropping the high-profile cases he had and mentioning that he's a higher station than Matthews at work. It was no use because although they were not committed to each other, Maya had loyalty. But, with her refusal to leave with the person who brought her, maybe Maya hadn't clued Josh into that. She knew she really didn't do anything wrong, but wanted to make it up to him.

Biting her nails, Maya opened her contacts and accurately found Josh's name. The woman had to say the perfect, non-clingy message to let him know that she was thinking about him, but she still didn't care. That much. Thinking of what to say, Maya's nails were being eaten down to the quick. She started to type, 'Are you mad at me?' She backspaced, insecurity was for girlfriends. Maya was not Josh's girlfriend. 'I miss you. Come see me tonight? *Winky-face emoji*.' Backspace, she sounded too attached for her liking. Plus, emojis? No, way too into it. Sighing, she found the perfect, impersonal icebreaker to send Josh.

 _hey_

Now, all Maya had to do was wait. Usually, Josh was pretty good with responding punctually but this time, he took 24 whole minutes just to shoot back:

 _ **Hey.**_

She didn't want to reply right away but Maya got more nervous at his one word text, even though she did the same thing to him.

 _wyd?_

4 minutes later (not bad):

 _ **I'm picking out a suit.**_

 _ooh, for what, mr. bond?_

 ** _My firm is having a fundraiser gala tonight. We do it every year._**

Somehow, the subconscious fantasy of seeing Josh in his work environment and being more apart of his life made Maya ask something a bit rash:

 _well, need a date? i could grind and twerk up on you in front of your stuffy bosses._

 ** _Already have one. I asked my colleague, Melissa. Thanks._**

" _Melissa..._ " Maya enunciated the woman's name. " _Melissa, Josh and Melissa..._ " She said her name enough times to create a picture of her that was less than flattering, surely not better than Maya. While creating her next text, rule number four flashed like an exit sign in her brain but Maya convinced herself that she wasn't asking this out of jealousy. Just curiosity. She even said to Josh:

 _out of curiosity, why didn't you ask me? don't you want to flaunt a celebrity around?_

 _ **Curiosity, huh?**_

 _yeah...?_

 ** _Be honest?_**

That scared her a bit, but she answered:

 _be honest._

 ** _I didn't think you'd be a good choice because I need to bring someone more conservative and regal. This is the type of event where the people are very particular about who they mingle with and I didn't think you'd fit in._**

Maya read that back a few times, gauging subtext. By the time she was done, the woman was fuming. She didn't care how she looked, Josh was insulting her character and that she would not put with. Maya was so mad, she stood up on the bed to feel like a giant. With purpose, she pounded the buttons on her screen so hard, her index finger might have broken.

The phone was ringing and Josh answered like he was anticipated the call, "Hello?"

"YOU THINK I'M NOT CLASSY? LIKE I'M TRAILER TRASH OR SOMETHING?" Her guns were blazing and Violet came into the room to witness.

Josh groaned, as he was being fitted by the tailor, "I knew this would be an issue. I shouldn't have said anything. Look Maya, I have to bring someone wife material so the partners can look at me like I'm one of them." As he hemmed his pants, the tailor tsked and shook his head as Josh dug himself a deeper grave.

"NOT WIFE MATERIAL?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY THAT?"

"MAYA YOU -" Josh was about to get on her level but checked himself when he remembered he's in a Brooks Brothers store. He hissed, "you offered to _twerk_ on me in front of my bosses!"

"I was joking! Do lawyers not understand jokes?!"

"Maya, don't you remember your own rules? Don't be weird about careers and don't be jealous? Or, can _you_ only use them when it's convenient?" Josh flinched in pain as he got 'mistakenly' stuck with a pin.

Maya's vexation almost matched her hurt. Not just about that he was taking someone else to the gala but also, Josh said he couldn't see himself marrying her.

Unwavering, Maya told Josh, "Go fuck yourself."

Shockingly to her, Josh replied without missing a beat, "No, you do it better."

Infuriated, Maya made a high-pitched hissy-fit scream while falling back into the mattress. By that conversation, she was pretty sure that whatever was going on between them was over now. The good she took from that revelation was that Farkle could now hop off her vagina about it. In fact, he'd probably throw a parade. Although, the end was inevitable, Maya couldn't help feeling the most heartbroken she ever felt. Josh wasn't like the other guys she'd been with. He was actually her friend, or so she thought. He saw her. He got to her. How could she let this happen again? With tears forming, Maya swore to never let anyone in like she did with Josh again, except the people who already passed her test. Icewoman taking on the world, her attack begins now. That would be a wicked song but she was too depressed to write anything. It's like this whole trip Maya has either felt really high or really low, but mostly high because of Josh. Suddenly, Maya's phone chirped.

 _ **Hey, beautiful. It's Carson. I've been thinking about you. Free tonight?**_

"Ick," she whispered. Maya didn't even remember giving Carson her number. It was true that Maya needed to distract herself with company but not the social climbing, highly-impressed-with-himself kind. Instead, she sat up and wrote a message to Sage:

 _hey are you free?_

 ** _yeah, kinda._**

 _can we hang out today?_

Maya was already convincing herself that everything going on with Josh was her fault.

 ** _sure, when?_**

 _right now ok?_

 ** _yeah but you should bring workout clothes_**

 _lol and they say models aren't funny :p_

* * *

Maya took a cab to the address Sage gave her to find out that it was a beginner's Tae Bo class. Dressed in ripped jeans and canvas sneakers, she was totally unprepared but the instructor let her participate if she took her shoes off and was willing. Oh boy, was Maya willing. Her arms punched and legs kicked with brute force every chance they had. The instructor offered her a membership because she was such a quick and passionate learner. After, Sage and Maya went shopping on 5th Ave but they weren't alone. Sage Abraham was a rising top model, soon to be 'It Girl'. Paparazzi swarmed them outside of Gucci, needing shots of her with the short blonde who won that Grammy last year and does the art thing... oh yeah! Maya Hart. It was getting so intense that for lunch, Sage decided that they just go back to her Harlem home. As soon as they entered, the smell of spices and herbs filled Maya's senses. She stood at the door, watching Sage approach her grandmother and son. Speaking in Creole, Sage picked up Trent and kissed her grandmother's forehead.

Then, she looked at Maya, "You want something to eat? Gran made some kick-ass chicken."

"Sure, but where can I put my stuff?" She shrugged with at least 10 bags on her arms.

"You can put them in my room." Maya kindly smiled to the elder sitting next to the window before she went to Sage and Fred's room. She went back to fix herself a plate of Haitian food and eat at the table with the mother and son, near their Christmas tree. Sage held bouncy Trent in her lap, feeding him the meat like a bird would to her young. Maya would have found that disgusting if it wasn't so cute.

Catching Maya staring, Sage asked, "You think you want one of these?" Her blue eyes scanned the little man who was clutching the yellow rice with his tiny hands and trying to feed himself.

She made a soft smile, before scrunching her nose, "Depends. What's the return policy?"

When lunch was finished, Sage put Trent down for a nap and the two went back to her bedroom for some girl talk. Maya was laying on her stomach on their high-thread count quilts, flipping through a fashion magazine. The model sighed sitting in front of her friend, folding her legs.

"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Sage inquired.

"Why would you think there's something wrong?" Maya responded, idly turning the pages of Harper's Bazaar. Sage put her hand on top, blocking the words from being read. Her blue eyes gazed up at Sage as she soundlessly gestured to the bags with about $13,000 worth of high-end clothes in them. She rolled her blue eyes at her retail therapy, "I came to New York to shop!" Maya excused. "It's Christmas and all, I had to get my mom something and Farks something for Hanukkah - "

"Now, you now not one thing in there is for either one of them. What'd you get for Farkle? Those $900 Giuseppe Vanotti's?" Sage said, pointed.

"We have the same shoe size."

Sage shook her head, "It's about a guy isn't it? Please, don't let it be about that Charlie dude - "

"No, no. That 'Charlie dude' is done."

"Thank God."

"But it is about another dreamy eyed, dickhead." Maya sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Really? Plot twist. Share."

"OK," She sat up on her elbows. "You know how I'm here for vacation, right? So... I kinda... started a lil' somethin'-somethin' with someone and it's doing a real number on me."

"How big a number?"

"We got into a fight this morning. I think we're over." Her tone became solemn, but then she perked up, "But that's good, because things needed to end anyway!" Maya's voice sounded like a hollow cheerleader. as she rose to her knees. "This made everything so much easier! Who wants to be tied down, you know? Why should I be sad? Why am I feeling like this? I came here to get back to me, to be free! Now I can spend the rest of my time doing just that!"

Sage ecstatically clapped and raised her hand to the ceiling, praising, "Lord, hallelujah! Hallelujah!" Her friend's hand came down on her thigh, hard in mocking. Serious, Sage glanced to Maya, "Nice try. OK. So what you just wanted to have some fun with him right?" Maya was silent, so Sage took it upon herself to tell the rest of story. "But then, you started hanging out every day, having crazy amounts of sex, talking, laughing becoming - "

"Best friends."

"Wow, sounds like the worst fucking thing that could ever happen. Girl, you're so right." Sage agreed, sarcastic.

"Sage, you don't understand - he -" Maya tried to gulp down her emotion. "He knows me too well. We got too close and now, I need to create some distance."

"Over like, a week and a half?" Thinking, her friend asked narrowing her dark eyes, "What'd you guys fight about anyway?"

"Well, first we went to a club and he went home while I stayed with his friend." Maya grimaced now at how bad that sounded, so she quickly defended, "But I didn't think I was doing anything wrong! It was part of our deal. Now, he has this... dance thing tonight for work and he didn't want to take me and I asked why - "

"Mind games and jealousy, too? Yo, ya'll got it _bad_." Sage giggled.

" _Anyway!_ I asked him why and he told me, basically, in so many words, that I am not... wife material."

"Yeah... I'm not really registering why that's so bad..."

"It was the _way_ he said it. He tried to say that I'm too wild! Too trashy? He literally said he was trying to impress the partners and taking me, wouldn't do it."

"What? Oh, fuck that guy." Sage dismissed.

"Which is what I said! I can't believe that's how little he thinks of me ... I thought we had a better understanding of each other than that. But maybe it's my own fault, you know? I let this thing get too deep, too fast and I trusted him too much. I'm getting what I deserve." Seeing her blonde friend so distraught, Sage sat next to Maya and held her hand.

She leaned in "You know what I think? First, you don't deserve this because you're right: ya'll aren't exclusive so he has no right to be mad. _You. Are. Right._ You have nothing to blame yourself for, OK? Second though, to play dickhead's advocate, maybe he doesn't really think like that about you. Maybe he's trying to create some distance, too." Sage shrugged. Maya laid her head on Sage's shoulder. The model stroked her light hair with her cocoa brown hands. She felt peaceful, inhaling the scent of baby powder and vanilla. Sage continued, "Another thing, My? Maybe you should spend some time apart to work things out. Cool down and think about yourself. Make like Elsa."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Maya's phone chirped. She sat up and squinted to read the small letters:

 _ **Hey, beautiful. Did you get my message from before?**_

The text was from Carson. The machine in her mind was newly lubricated and the wheels were a-turnin'. A sneaky smile creeped onto the corners of her full lips. Sage watched her worriedly, "What's that? What's that face?"

Maya turned her Grinch-like grin to her friend before diving into the bags of clothes she just bought with aggressive speed. Only thing was she spent most of her shopping money on vintage band tees, leather, jeans and sneakers. Picking up a buffalo skull necklace she did in fact buy for Katy, Maya bit her lip thinking. Quickly, she looked up to a puzzled Sage, "Do you have any evening gowns that would fit me?" The short woman helped herself to her model friend's walk-in closet.

"... Why?" Sage got up to follow.

"I got a text - from the guy I went to the club with? Josh's friend?" Her hands sifted through the monochromatic, organized garments. She pulled out a sky blue flapper dress, then put it back. "They work at the same firm, so he's probably going to be at the gala tonight. He's been trying to reach me all day because he wants to ask me!"

"OK, so..."

"So, I'mma go and I'mma out-class all them bitches!" Maya stated, now holding a frilly, pink dress to her frame.

Sage was skeptical, "For this guy?"

"No, not 'for this guy'. For me, doing what I want and proving that I can fit in with any crowd. Besides... I want him to see that he didn't get to me."

"OK, there wasn't any part of that sentence that _wasn't_ about this guy." Sage folded her arms. Maya ignored her, still searching for a dress to wear. "Hey, Maya. Crazy thought. How about you _don't_ go? Remember how you wanted to create distance and get back to you because you have nothing to prove - "

"I think this one looks nice!" She held a metallic silver sleeveless gown to her body, looking down at how the shiny material gathered at her toes.

Sage sighed, defeated. Maya had her wacky, twisted little mind made up. She took the Oscar de la Renta away from her, "No. You're too small for that one. Let's look at some others."

* * *

Maya has been to plenty of red-carpet events and high-profile parties but this was something different. Sage was wrong - she did have something to prove. Not to Josh, but herself. When it came to her relationships ending, Maya was always the first to run and hide, because it was better than falling to pieces in front of them. Even growing up, when girls made fun of her or didn't talk to her at all, it would make her tear up. It made her believe she wasn't worth knowing. Her mom would console her, saying that they were just envious of her smarts and beauty. That didn't make her feel any better. Who wanted to be special when you had no friends? So, when she'd get home to her single level house - that was nowhere as big as Farkle's or anyone else's - Maya would bury her face into her pillow and cry for a long, long time. The next day, it was like nothing happened. She seemed unbreakable. Tonight wasn't any different.

After she and Sage had found a dress best-suited for her petite form, Maya messaged Carson and like she suspected, he wanted to take her to McCabe & Mack's Gala for New York Education. The lawyer offered to meet her at her place but Maya said that she was getting ready elsewhere, so she'd just see him there. In the taxi cab, Maya held her own hands tightly. She closed her eyes and repeated mantras in her head, meditating to create a more positive energy.

 _Never let them see you sweat. Never let them see you cry. Give em' hell._

"Ma'am, we're here." Startled, Maya broke out of her concentration. She handed the driver a 20 and made sure she had the Balenciaga clutch Sage reluctantly let her borrow ("It's perfect with that dress," She grunted.") Maya left the car and Carson was waiting for her at the top of the long and wide staircase.

 _Marilyn. Think Marilyn._

Maya struggled up the steps. The heels were kitten but those were even worse on her feet. She wasn't used to such a tiny platform, it felt like a stone digging into her foot. Carson stood up straighter, smirking with his bow-tie. "Well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He sounded like one of those old hollywood movie stars and Maya looked like one. She sported a chestnut brown fur coat, faux of course and a canary yellow gown that completely covered her front, making her look like a drop of sunshine. Sage did her hair in a blown out, low ponytail, with her baby hairs out to frame her face. Then, she wore these eye-catching golden bangles on one arm for accessory.

She made a weak smile walking toward him as he extended his arm, "God, you're beautiful."

Maya made an internal eye-roll, "C'mon, let's go."

The two went inside the hall and dropped off their coats with check-in.

"Coats, please?" The girl in the closet said.

Maya heard Carson's breathing hitch when he took off the mink to see her exposed, fair and smooth back. The man gave the check-in worker their coats and she pulled two tickets to give them until the end of the night. However, she became wide-eyed looking at Maya. She must've recognized her but she didn't say anything. The girl just smiled really big and stuttered, "H-have a good evening!"

"Thank you," Maya returned as Carson re-hooked his arm in hers.

Escorting her to the main ballroom, he asked, "Does that happen a lot?"

"Not a lot." She looked down at her clutch.

"Do you think anyone else might recognize you?" Maya made a telling, somewhat irritated laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why?"

"I just want everyone to know that I brought the most beautiful, talented woman in all of New York." He was smooth, though Maya had enough smooth operators to realize when someone was using her. However, she decided to grin and bear it just for one night..

Maya and Carson entered the room where the gala was taking place. The venue was incredible. The room radiated this golden light that reflected off everyone like a California sunrise. The extra-large crystal chandeliers hung above them, leaving rainbows in their wake. Elegant people sat at the round, linen tables with their plates and champagne, laughing with all their teeth. Sinatra filled with room and some older ladies and gentleman swayed along. Josh was right: Maya was now in Pinky-Up Town.

Before she could even scan her surroundings for Mr. Matthews, Carson pulled Maya one way, "There's someone I want you to say 'Hi' to!" His command was disguised with politeness.

They walked up to an attractive couple that aged with grace. The man with silver hair was tall and brusque and the raven-haired lady on his arm had lovely, light blue eyes. Carson eagerly greeted them, "Mr. McCabe! Mrs. McCabe!"

"Ah! Carson!" The men looked like they were trying to out-shake eachother's hands.. "Happy to see you as always!"

"Mrs. McCabe, you look wonderful. No different than any other day!"

"Oh, Carson. You're such a flatterer."

"Are you ready for the Johnson accounts? Big company, big case..." The older gentleman's eyebrows looked like grey caterpillars when they rose.

"You can count on me, sir! I'll represent you and this firm at it's very best, like you have been for over 30 years!" He sounded like a cadet. He was such a brown-noser, it almost made Maya want to throw up on his shoes.

"That's what I like to here!" Mr. McCabe heartily laughed, eating it up it seemed and patting Carson's shoulder. Then, his old brown orbs made their way to Maya. "And who's this?"

Before Maya could even open her mouth, Carson answered, "This is Maya Hart. She is a Grammy winning musician and artist." She made a nervous laugh as he pulled her closer.

"Well, nice to have you here, Miss Hart." He gave her a strong handshake.

"Yes, well, anything for the kids."

"I most certainly agree with that." Mrs. McCabe added, smiling at her.

"That's why we make such a good pair: we both know what's important." Carson said. _Pair?_

"Well, be sure not to let this one get away!" Mr. McCabe wagged a finger in her direction. To Maya, it almost felt like a gun. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could, but Carson's arms were like shackles.

"You can bet on that, sir."

"Alright, you two have fun!" Mr and Mrs. McCabe went off to speak to other members of the party.

Carson leaned down to speak to Maya's ear, "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"Pair?" Maya questioned, annoyed.

"Well, yeah. We're here together, aren't we? Just relax, it's a party." Relaxing was much easier said than done. She couldn't do that when Carson's hand was on the small of her back. She couldn't do that because these fucking kitten heels were killing her. She especially couldn't relax however, because she saw Josh slow-dancing with another woman that she could only assume to be Melissa.

Noting the solemnity in Maya's face and seeing Josh, Carson insisted, "Oh, there's Josh. Let's go say hello."

Regaining her sense of pride, Maya nodded, "Let's." She held Carson's arm with suffocating tightness. Because Maya wanted Josh to see how happy she was with Carson or because she needed something to keeping her from falling, Maya didn't know. They floated across the floor. Josh laughed and grinned at the woman, Maya could feel the steam coming out of her ears. Her tiny arm became so trapping around Carson's, he eventually had to ask her to loosen up a bit.

Josh glanced up at Carson and Maya caught him sigh, preparing himself.

"Matthews..." Carson nodded in his direction. Josh let the woman's hand go to let her face them. Josh nodded back and quickly glimpsed at Maya, not really registering that it was her at first. _Wait for it..._ Then the bells went off and he looked Maya in her eyes. She smirked to his stunned face.

"Maya?!" Secretly, he prayed to be dreaming again.

"Hello, Matthews." Maya replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"You two know each other?" Josh's date, Melissa asked curiously.

"Uh..."

Carson stepped forward to the woman, enthusiastic, "Melissa?"

"Hello, Carson. Been a while!" She hugged him. Now, Maya was able to do a full investigation of Josh's so-called Melissa. All of her hypotheses were disproved: the woman was beautiful. With blonde hair that flowed in waves down her back and shimmering green eyes, Melissa looked airbrushed from a magazine. Her shape was in the figure that young girls were brainwashed to want and her smile, dazzling. If all that weren't bad enough, she was so tall in her fishtail, black gown.

"Hello, Maya. I'm Melissa." Even the way she reached to shake Maya's hand was classy. "Love your bracelets."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you." She tried to keep her tone out of the disappointed range.

"Well, Melissa and Josh. The gruesome twosome back together again." Carson said, while Josh put glanced elsewhere.

"Back together?" Maya caught herself ask.

"They used to date."

Just like that, all of Maya's expectations for the night had crashed and burned.

* * *

Josh was going to kill Carson. Ever since they all first starting interning at McCabe & Mack, it was like the guy had it out for him. Like, there was this unspoken competition between them. First, for position, then for the better office and now, for women. Melissa chose him then but Maya chose Carson now. Forget that it was technically his fault that the two were together in the first place. He was winning. Joshua Carson must be destroyed. There can be only one.

"Josh...? Josh!" Melissa snapped him out of his fantasy of knocking Carson out with a chair. Still, he gaped over his date's bare shoulder at Maya and Carson, networking with the Mayor and his wife.

"Yeah?"

"There's literal smoke coming out of your ears." Melissa tried to look in his amber eyes but he was focused elsewhere. "You good?"

"Yeah, of course." He tried to laugh it off. She danced him around to get a view of what he was so fumed about. Then, she saw Carson and Maya, connecting the dots sadly.

"You like that Maya girl?" She asked softly.

"No, it's not -"

"Josh, don't lie. We don't date anymore, you can tell me the truth."

"I know Maya because she's friends with my little niece." He lied carefully and coolly. "I was just a little surprised to see her here. That's all."

"I'm not; she's uber-YouTube famous." Melissa sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, Carson always knew how to pick 'em."

"Right."

After a few moments of silence, Melissa told Josh, "I missed you. I'm happy you called. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Well, you've been busy and so have I." Melissa specialized in intellectual property and the department was on the other side of the building. She decided that her and Josh should break up because they would never have time for each other. The separation was amicable.

"Yeah, but... do you ever wish that things could've been different? That maybe, I became a hero lawyer like you, instead of a celebrity, money-hungry lawyer like me?"

"That's not what you are - "

"No, it is. I'm OK with that. I'm not OK with not talking to you. You calling and wanting to come with me here made me realize that. I miss you."Josh sucked in his lips, not knowing what to say. So, Melissa continued, "I want to give us another shot."

His eyebrows knotted, "But, Mel, it was your idea to break up because - "

"I know, I know what I said but I've been thinking... we're both lawyers, so we understand each other more than anyone else could. We're both single and we're both great fucks," Melissa whispered so closely in his ear and he blushed.

"Still have that dirty mouth, I see."

"Oh, you have no idea." She giggled. "C'mon Josh. We're good together. For each other. If you would just let it happen..." He considered his ex-girlfriend's proposition for a moment because everything she argued was true but then, Josh was able to steal a glance at Maya who was filling her plate with crab-cakes while Carson spoke to the governor.

They stopped dancing for Josh to look at Melissa, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" He tugged at the jacket of his suit while he charged towards Maya. Josh took her by the elbow, stealthily moving her into the hallway.

Once they were alone, the blonde uttered, "Lemme go!" Her mouth was full of seafood.

"What are you doing here, Maya?"

She held up a finger, asking him to wait for her to swallow. " _Someone_ thought I would be an asset to their evening, but I mean, you shouldn't care, right? You're here with Melissa - _definitely wife material_. Good on you!"

Josh exhaustively sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maya, you abandoned me for my friend! How was that supposed to make me feel?!"

"Nothing! You were supposed to feel _nothing_ because that was our arrangement!"

"Oh, so I can assume you came here with Carson because you felt nothing too, right? "

Maya hardened, "I came here because Carson asked me. He felt like I was good enough to be here. You didn't. I haven't done anything wrong."

Hearing what Maya got out of their earlier conversation and seeing the broken look on her face, Josh was so angry with himself. He just wanted to sweep her up in his arms and apologize. Then profusely plant kisses all over her face, he missed her so. Suddenly, Carson interrupted the two.

His hands were in his pockets, behind the other Josh, "Matthews."

Josh turned around to reply, "Carson."

"Now, you're not trying to steal my date are you?" To anyone else who was listening to them, that might've been taken as a joke but the tension in the air was so thick, not even a knife could make it through.

After a long pause, Josh answered, looking at Maya, "No. I'm not the type of person to do that."

Carson made a knowing smirk, "I know you're not." On cue, he held his arm out for his date to latch onto. Never breaking eye-contact with Josh, Maya took Carson's arm and walked away. She was taken to the marble dancefloor and Josh soon followed but to go back to Melissa.

"You OK?" She asked in her deep, smoky and sexy voice.

Josh nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her to dance as well. During the whole slow song, _As Time Goes By_ , Maya felt Josh's eyes burning into her back. When Carson guided her around, she saw him staring with such vigor. Across the room, felt like across the world as their eyes never left each other.

* * *

OK. So, maybe Sage _was_ right. Maya should not have come to this thing. First because Josh was right, too: Carson fucking sucked. He was her walking, talking resume, listing every accolade and every accomplishment to her peers and authority figures, almost like a proud father. He even didn't hold a conversation with Maya the entire night, accept to tell her that all the food she was eating made her look 'greedy.' The only thing that was getting her through this nightmare of an evening was the top-rate champagne, but she had to be careful not to get drunk. Not for Carson but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Josh and that was totally different issue of the same name.

It was clear that Maya had his attention after he forced her into the hall to battle and yet, Josh showed up with his ex. That had to mean something, something like he still had feelings for Melissa. Because it wasn't like Josh just brought her to bring out the jealous side in Maya. He didn't even know she was going to be at the Gala. Maya viciously scrubbed her hands in the fancy bathroom, letting all of it go to her head. Turning off the faucet, she took a deep breath glancing at her reflection. Then, she shut her eyes and exhaled all of her negative thoughts.

Maya didn't know what was going on but knew that she had to keep her cool. "Marilyn," She whispered to herself. Quickly, as she was walking to the swinging door, the bathroom assistant gave her a paper towel and Maya thanked her with a smile. She felt the breeze hit her and next, Carson popped up almost scaring her to death.

"Why did you follow me to the bathroom?" Maya asked, disturbed.

"Had to make sure you didn't get lost." He offered, looking at his iPhone. Carson was like her bodyguard. Together, they were strolling back to the gala in silence until another older couple approached them.

"Excuse me," the important-looking woman spoke to Maya holding her chin and staring peculiarly at the blonde's face. "You're not that Maya Hart girl from the internet, are you?"

Before she could even answer, Carson was all over it like the attorney he was, speaking for a famous client. "She sure is, ma'am!"

The lady playfully hit her husband's arm, "Herb, I told you! Our granddaughter loves you. Brittany. She was supposed to see you the last time you played here, but she got sick and couldn't go."

"Oh, poor girl. Well, I have an idea! Maya should perform a song right now for Brittany!" Carson suggested, beaming.

The older woman clapped in delight, "Oh, would you?"

"It would mean the world to Brittany and Bev and I..." The gentleman held his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Maya made a subtle glare to Carson, who just grinned innocently. He made her a wind-up toy and there was nothing she could do about it.

With a rehearsed smile, she shrugged, "Got a video phone?"

Bev rummaged through her tiny wrap-around purse to look for her large rectangle of a phone. She held the camera in Maya's direction, as Carson moved out of the fame. The red light came on and Bev whispered, "Ready!"

"OK, ahem. Hi, Brittany! It's Maya. So, I know you missed my concert the last time I was here because you were sick. I was super-upset about it, I missed you. Um, so, I'm gonna sing a song to you right now! P.S., don't forget to give a crazy-tight, great, awesome hug to your grandparents because they rock and they love you. OK, so now a song... um... I'm going to sing, 'Feelings Show'. Hope it's your favorite. If not, you can be mad at me forever. I wouldn't blame you." The audience of three softly chuckled.

Before a show, Maya would usually go through sound-check and set lists. She would drink tea with honey and ginger, do her vocal warm-ups and play Candy Crush Saga on her phone. Because this was a from-scratch performance, she just cleared her throat and took whatever decided to come. Closing her eyes, she tried to recreate the rhythm inside her brain and transfer that to her fingers, so she could keep time against her thigh. Acapella, Maya recreated the melody before starting.

 _You told me you'd wait here patiently, but_  
 _I wonder if he's kidding_  
 _Well, maybe he could be serious now_  
 _Maybe not_  
 _Maybe not_  
 _Because_

 _Love is crazy, pretty baby; take it real slow_  
 _My feelings show_  
 _All you have to do is never ever let go_  
 _My feelings show_  
 _And I want you to know my feelings show_

Sometimes, when singing Maya will close her eyes to feel her voice instead of seeing the crowd in front of her. It was shame she did that this time, because she didn't see Josh and Melissa walking up for the next verse. They went out for some air and beer because the house at the Gala wasn't serving any, and they came back in to Maya Hart giving a private concert. Josh recognized the song, but never saw Maya perform, or sing live. Folding his arms, he intimately watched her and tried to fight off a smile.

 _I'm sorry it's taking me so long_  
 _To find out what I'm feeling_  
 _I wonder if it will come to me_  
 _Maybe not_  
 _Maybe not_  
 _Because_

 _Love is crazy, pretty baby; take it real slow_  
 _My feelings show_  
 _All you have to do is never ever let go_  
 _My feelings show_  
 _And I want you to know my feelings show how I want you to know_

Finally, the singer's eyes re-opened and her pupils strained looking at the new company. She knew how to ignore problems during a concert, so Maya didn't waver or forget a lyric, seeing Josh. Instead, she wanted to sing her heart out all of a sudden. Maya wanted to give the best performance she had inside of her.

 _What I'm trying to say is that I'm feeling a change_  
 _And I'll let it take all over_  
 _If you need time away, I won't ask you to stay_  
 _But I don't want to lose you_

 _Love is crazy, pretty baby; take it real slow_  
 _My feelings show_  
 _All you have to do is never ever let go_  
 _My feelings show_  
 _And I want you to know my feelings show_

She sang to Brittany, Bev, Herb, Carson, Melissa and Josh with a huge smile. People can say that she wasn't classy or smart but there wasn't a soul who could deny that Maya was a singer. It was her gift and she took enormous pride in that. No one could ever take it away. The audience applauded, while Maya gave young Brittany a goodbye message.

"All right, Brittany. I hope you enjoyed that and I really hope to see you at my next concert in New York. I'll be looking for you. I love you, Brittany." She blew a dramatic kiss, "See you soon."

Bev shut off the recorder and went to hug Maya immediately. "That was so wonderful, thank you!"

"We really appreciate it."

"Of course! Brittany sounds amazing." Maya rubbed Bev's back as she was still hugging her. Carson was giving her a thumbs-up and the other couple was walking away. But Josh looked back.

* * *

The party was dying down. Once it was announced that they had reached their goal of $250,000 to give to New York public schools, the attendees felt that it was acceptable to peel off without looking rude or tacky. However, of course, Maya was still there with Joshua Carson a.k.a. Ebeneezer Schmooze. While he went to go put his face up the chief of police's butt, she sat by herself at a table completely bored. Maya only stayed, seeing that Josh and Melissa were still there as well.

Melissa's oval face rested on her palm, waiting for Josh to say something. Ever since she asked him to try again with her, he's been distant. She wasn't quite expecting an answer now but at least some speech.

Growing agitated, Melissa said, "Josh?"

"Huh?" He snapped his neck to look at her.

"What is going on?"

"What?"

"I tell you that I want to be with you again and start over, then you become mute for the whole night."

Guilty, Josh glanced downward, then back up. Not at Melissa, though she would have been the respectful choice. His gaze traveled once again to Maya. This time, Melissa's followed. Finally, she got it. She sucked her teeth before making a bitter scoff, "I knew I shouldn't have believed you. It is about Maya. Isn't it? She's not just your niece's friend. You guys were involved, right?"

Josh remained quiet.

"Jesus, Josh if you at least respect me, answer me!" She was trying so hard not to make a scene but his lack of emotion towards her was making Melissa unhinged. "Do you have feelings for her?"

In the face of Melissa's increasingly bad-to-worse cop, Josh decided telling the truth was his only option. He inhaled, "I think so, yes."

Melissa felt her green eyes burn. "OK... do you have feelings for me?"

Josh thought and then, mercilessly, "No."

"Then, why did you ask me to come with you tonight?" Her tone was close to hopeless and the green of her eyes resembled stained glass.

Thinking of something that would hurt her less was fruitless, so Josh answered again, "I don't know. I think because you were familiar and I didn't want to be here alone."

Humiliated, Melissa rose up with her nose pointed low at Josh. Hastily, she grabbed a full champagne flute and threw it in Josh's face. The few people that witnessed gasped in shock. This was the most exciting thing that has happened all night.

Blinking in disbelief and the stinging of the alcohol in his retinas, Josh watched a blurry Melissa when she said, "I hope she breaks your heart, Josh." He heard her expensive shoes clacking away from him. Maya, who saw the whole thing, stood up as Melissa was came toward her now. The smaller woman gulped nervously, quickly eyeing the table for any full cups of anything. Melissa sized up Maya. It was eerie for both women because it was almost like they were looking into a mirror of past and future. Then she went into her purse and took out a business card to give Maya.

"If you ever need legal help about songs or artistic rights, give me a call." She said, a grin playing on half of her mouth.

"O-ok." When the lawyer walked away, Maya put the card on the table and ran over to Josh, who was standing up to take his gray blazer off. His white button down now had damp splotches of beige.

"OK, before I ask what the hell was that, can I tell you how much I _love_ Melissa?" Maya started, using a napkin to help Josh clean himself up.

"That was me getting what I deserve." He replied.

"No shit, but why?" His brown eyes dug into Maya as she wiped the napkin on the sides of his face.

"She figured out that she wasn't the one I wanted to be here with." Maya blushed. They couldn't have this conversation now. Josh was ready but Maya was not. He wanted to have her for as long as he could before screwing everything up. A new song started and all Josh wanted to do in this moment was be with Maya.

Slowly removing her hand from his face and holding it, Josh said, "I know that I passed up the chance before, but will you dance with me now?"

"But what about Carson?"

" _Fuck Carson._ "

"True, but what about your bosses and clients seeing you with another woman?"

"I already got champagne thrown in my face, so... I'm just gonna do whatever the fuck I want now." Josh removed his tie and folded it on the chair, then lead Maya to the space empty, save for a knockoff Rockefeller Christmas tree.

 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_  
 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

Now, how did Rihanna get mixed into this playlist of jazz and Christmas standards? The world may never know but one could deduce because it was the end of the night and the DJ was fairly young. He wanted to play some songs that he would dance to and not just the ones for his grandparents. Maya laced her arms around Josh's neck and he put his arms around her middle, his big hands slowly caressing her lower back. He let their foreheads kiss as they vibed to the slow jam.

 _Been waiting on that sunshine_  
 _Boy, I think I need that back_  
 _Can't do it like that_  
 _No one else gon' get it like that_  
 _So why argue? You yell, but you take me back_  
 _Who cares when it feels like crack?_  
 _Boy you know that you always do it right_  
 _Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy_  
 _Take it on back boy, take it back all night_  
 _Just take it on back, take it on back_  
 _Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night_  
 _Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye_

Holding her closer to him, Josh spoke tenderly, "I shouldn't have said those things I said to you earlier. You're not the one who isn't good enough. I'm not. None of these people are even in your category. I didn't mean any of it."

Glancing away, Maya asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice, "Then, why'd you say it?"

"Why'd you come here with Carson?"

She stiffened up, "Josh, I did nothing wrong -"

He corrected himself quickly, "I know, I know." He felt her exhale and relax her guard. "I'm the one that fucked up. I'm sorry, Maya."

"Wait, I didn't hear that." Maya smiled, milking it for all it was worth.

Josh smiled too, knowing this, "I'm sorry."

"One more time."

Taking her by surprise, Josh dipped Maya in mid-air. Her ponytail unraveled as he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Maya."

 _What are you willing to do?_  
 _Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?_  
 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_  
 _Oh, what are you willing to do?_  
 _Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?_  
 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

The two moved a little closer, as Maya's blonde tresses moved carelessly over Josh's fingers. She pressed her body onto his sighing, missing how she felt against him.

 _Been waiting on that sunshine_  
 _Boy, I think I need that back_  
 _Can't do it like that_  
 _No one else gonna get it like that_  
 _So why are you, you here? Here to take me back?_  
 _Who cares when it feels like crack?_  
 _Boy, you know that you always do it right_  
 _Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy_  
 _Take it on back boy, take it back all night_  
 _Just take it on back, take it on back_  
 _Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night_  
 _Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye_

Josh took a whiff of Maya's hair, breathing her in. He held her tighter and swayed in time, letting his hands get tangled in the vines of blonde locks, wanting to just stay like this forever.

 _I've been waiting up all night_  
 _Baby, tell me what's wrong_  
 _Gonna make it right_  
 _Make it all night long_  
 _I've been waiting up all night_  
 _Baby, tell me what's wrong_  
 _Go on and make it right_  
 _Make it all night long_  
 _Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back_  
 _Just take it on back bae, take it back all night_  
 _Just take it on back, take it on back_  
 _Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night_  
 _Hurting vibe, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye_

Maya's head rested on Josh's shoulder as she confessed, "Y'know, you really hurt me this morning Josh."

That statement was a stab to his heart, "I wish I could take it back, Maya. I want to take it all back."

"You can't do that." Her voice was dark.

"I know."

"You made me feel so little... and it sucked so bad. Especially when -" She hesitated. "I missed you and the thought of not being able to talk to you anymore made me really sad."

"I missed you too, Maya. I'm sorry." Josh revealed, placing his lips on the side of her ear. "Tell me what I can do to make it better."

 _What are you willing to do?_  
 _Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?_  
 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_  
 _Oh, what are you willing to do?_  
 _Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?_  
 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_  
 _What are you willing to do?_  
 _Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?_  
 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

Maya picked her head up to drink in his eyes. The rest of their bodies had gotten so close, it was difficult to to tell where she ended and Josh began. She palmed the side of his face as he kissed the inside of her hand. He tucked some of her hair behind her crease of her ears. Maya watched his face get nearer and nearer, like in a dream. Their lips melted into each other seamlessly. With fever, she let her tongue tease his more into her mouth while playing with the hairs on his neck. Josh groaned into the kiss, grabbing the side of her face to make it deeper than it already was. It was as if because he couldn't say all that he felt, the words were forced in quick pecks, lusty smooches and wanting in his touch.

Their reunion was sweet but short-lived, when Mr. McCabe and his wife showed up. Josh's boss cleared his throat and he peeked one eye open to see the older man's condescending grin. He ripped his flushed red lips from Maya, to stammer, "Mr. McCabe, sir, um -"

"Mr. McCabe, I can explain everything - " Maya tried to help, as she was introduced to the man as Carson's date and now she was making out with Josh on the dancefloor.

"No need to explain. I was young once too." Mr. McCabe winked at his wife of 30 years before leaning into Josh, "Honestly, my boy, it's nice to see you got some fire in you. You're always so professional. Nice to see you're human like the rest of us."

"Thank you, sir." Smiles on both Maya and Josh's faces glowed.

Then, Mr. McCabe curtly responded, "But don't do this again."

"No, sir. Never again." Josh shook his head.

"Have a good night, my boy. Miss Hart."

"Merry Christmas, you two." Mrs. McCabe said, and the king and queen drifted away.

When they were out of ear-shot Maya gasped and her eyebrows raised. "Fuck, you _so_ should've gotten fired just now."

"Maya, let's go home." Josh ordered. The look in his eyes was stormy and aggressive. "Now, please."

"But, Josh -"

"Maya, let's go home," He wrapped his arm around Maya's tiny waist, pulling her up to his height. Josh ferociously whispered, "Before I rip that dress off with my teeth in the middle of this dance floor." His fingers massaged her nape while sucking the open spots of her neck and Maya almost became helpless. Like a dog whose belly was being rubbed, the woman was vulnerable when her spot was being touched. Maya almost thought her leg would start thumping.

"Uh, Oh God," She lisped a moan and Josh nodded his head, understanding her blight, "OK, OK, we're going."

"Good, let's go."

"Right now."

"We're out."

* * *

 **AN: What can I say? I like Joshaya angst followed by sexy Joshaya dancing and I like Rihanna. If _you_ liked what you read, please review. **

**To my dear guest reviewer who commented on the healthiness of Joshaya's relationship and for anyone else who may have the same concerns: I agree with you. 100%. Josh and Maya are in relationship where they're almost addicted to each other. Why would I write them this way? Well, first because that's kind of how the film goes. Jude Law and Cameron Diaz' characters have a very speedy relationship. (I mean, they did fight to be apart a little more than Maya and Josh but Jude Law's character introduced his kids to Cameron Diaz within the first two weeks of meeting her, which in my opinion is kind of insane. Who does that?) I found it very interesting and troubling that the movie didn't really point out any flaws of them moving so fast. Fast relationships don't inherently mean disaster, but I do believe they are more prone to issues. Joshaya think they can handle this as they have had various past romances but people have feelings. As I develop Joshaya more because, there will be a part 2 to this story, I plan to show how diving into a sexual relationship with someone can have consequences. And I'll admit that honestly, it feels good to be able to have Joshaya be problematic for other reasons than the minor/adult thing. ****Also, this is why I chose "Kiss It Better" by Rihanna for the closing song and the title because the song doesn't illustrate a "good" or healthy relationship at all. It's about two people who are in a broken relationship and they use sex as a mediator. But keep in mind, that doesn't mean it can't be repaired. That's what part two of The Holiday is for.**

 **And as for Maya needing time for herself, that's also true. But, I think in reality, people take steps backward. It's almost like Riley and how she "decided" to be better. I'm sure there are people who can just make drastic changes and stick to them but I think real, static development relies on baby steps. Maya will confront her dependency issues at a later date but for now, instead of truly being alone, she's just distracting herself with Uncle Boing.**

 **I truly open critique on my writing (as long as it's respectful of course). Please, I encourage you all to challenge me and ask questions. I'll do my best to answer them - and not give any spoilers while doing so.**

 **Really, the reception to this story warms my heart and I thank you all so much. Three more chapters.**


	8. History (Riley)

Lucas came. Like out of a dream, Lucas showed up to whisk her away. When Lucas left, Riley just lay motionless on Maya's leather couch. The sweat made for a sturdy adhesive as her skin was sticking to the material but she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but replay their conversation in her mind, over and over and over. Then, the doorbell rung. Riley ripped away from the uncomfortable couch. When she stood, she made a pained expression and looked at the redness on the back of her arms and legs but ran over to meet the person who was outside. Could it be Lucas, again?

Riley ran to the door, struggling to unlock it out of pure excitement. The door opened to reveal Farkle, standing with raised eyebrows and blushing cheeks. The brunette made the same look, as she hadn't spoken to him since their kiss a couple of days ago.

"Hey." He feebly greeted her, holding a gift bag of some sort.

"Hi." She returned.

"... Hey."

"Hi." Riley leaned against the door, nervously giggling.

After a few moments, "Can I... come in?"

"Oh, oh, yes, of course. Of course." Riley stepped aside, allowing for Farkle to walk, slightly brushing against her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call before, I just - " Next to the fireplace, Riley's suitcases were sitting next to each other, filled up and ready to go. "So, you're packed up already?" Farkle didn't turn to face her, his eyes were glued to the luggage.

"Pretty much. Yeah, I just like to be prepared." Riley explained.

Farkle sighed and pivoted around to look Riley in her bright and pretty face. "Look, Riley, I just - "

"Farkle - "

Their sentences ran into each other at the same time and they both anxiously grinned. "I'm sorry," Riley apologized. "You first."

"I... just wanted to apologize for - the other day."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." She insisted, holding her heart to show sincerity. "It was, um, totally... weird for me to kiss you."

"No - well, I mean - I shouldn't have treated you the way I did after. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have been."

"You weren't a jerk, Farkle."

"No, no. I was." He scratched the dark blonde hairs on his neck. "And, honestly, I - I wanted to talk to you about why I think I was a jerk."

"Oh." Riley heard her phone ring, on the glass living room table. Lucas' face appeared. "Sorry, I just ..." She quickly went over and clumsily turned her phone off. It wasn't quick enough because Farkle could still tell who it was.

"Was... that... Lucas?" Farkle knew it wasn't his business but he didn't care.

Riley inhaled, "Yeah. He's uh - he's here."

"Here? Like," Farkle worriedly glanced around, waiting for this jock-like, pretty boy to pop out of nowhere and want to kick his ass like in high school. "In the house?"

"No, no. Like, in California. For me."

" _What?_ "

"Well..."

* * *

 _Her jaw was locked shut, as if someone took a blow to her face. Slowly, her ex-boyfriend came toward her, standing up tall and straight and rubbing his hands on his jeans._

 _"Hey, Riles." Lucas greeted her, meanwhile Riley just kept staring at him. She thought if she blinked then, he would disappear. "You look good."_

 _"What are you doing here?" Riley didn't sound happy or upset. She sounded cold, emotionless. That stirred fear in Lucas. "Lucas, how'd you even find me? Did Izzie - ?"_

 _"No. Smackle just told me you were in California. I found you because I still follow you on Facebook and Instagram. Plus, you sent me all of those pictures of you with those guys." In humiliation, Riley rolled her eyes and covered her face. "Some of the photos had the address of where you were, so... "_

 _"My dad was right. Social media is the devil." Riley said to herself, before digging in her purse to find her keys._

 _"Riley, I was wondering - "_

 _"No, Lucas. Anything you have to say, the answer is no!"_

 _"But Riley - "_

 _"You have so much nerve! You know that?" She strikingly turned on her heel to look in dead in his green eyes. "To come in, intruding on my lovely Christmas vacation, after I embarrassingly tell you to leave me alone because I have to get over you, while you have a fiancee! You jerk! You butt-head! You asshole! And you know I don't curse, so it's serious business, man!"_

 _"Riley, I broke it off with Missy." Lucas declared calmly in Hurricane Riley._

 _Suddenly, the girl froze. "You - you what now?"_

 _He felt safe to come closer, "Missy and I are no longer engaged. We're not together anymore."_

 _As she let the revelation waft over her, Riley forgot about opening the door because she needed it to hold her up. Her back slid down against it and laid one leg after the other, flat on the step. Lucas crouched down next to her._

 _"Riley?"_

 _"Why? Why'd you guys break up? Who broke up with who? When? Why?" Riley rambled, trying to understand._

 _Lucas sighed, sitting cross-legged on the grass. "I broke with up her, about two weeks ago. But she's probably telling a different story as we speak."_

 _"Why, Lucas?"_

 _"Because, I still love you." Riley gazed at him, not knowing what to say next. While she was stunned, Lucas decided to plead his case. "Riley, I shouldn't have ever broken up with you. I didn't really want to but I did because - I was getting so much crap from my friends, even my family - "_

 _"But they love me!" Riley countered, with a frown._

 _"They do, honey! They do, but all the same, they weren't comfortable that you were my only serious relationship. We first got together when we were kids, Riles. Even though you're amazing and incredible and beautiful, everyone just got in my head with, y'know, 'what if you're closing yourself off?' and 'what if she isn't your soulmate and someone else is?'"_

 _"And you thought, Missy, of all people, was your soulmate?"_

 _"OK, no. No, no, no. How that happened was - OK - we were having dinner at her place and she was talking about a future together. I just thought everything was hypothetical, y'know? Then, she called everyone we knew saying that we were engaged. I didn't even buy her a ring; Missy bought it herself! It just runaway train that I didn't know how to stop... then I heard that message you left me. I heard it again and again, I must've played it 500 times. Even when I wasn't playing it, it was like on repeat in my head. After that, I got a hold of Smackle, basically harassed her until she confirmed that you were in California. I used the pictures you posted to find your address and, here I am. Honey..." He pushed a brown strand of hair away from her helpless face. "I missed you."_

 _"I missed you, too." Riley admitted in a whisper._

 _"I've wanted you. Needed you, but I had no right to tell you that and I knew it. But that message... it made me think that we still have a chance. Do we, Riley?"_

* * *

"I told him that I needed time to think and he said that was fair. So, I'm supposed to be meeting him today." Riley and Farkle sat on the fur rug as she recalled last nights events. Whatever confidence that Farkle had in making his declaration was on shaky ground. Shakier than before, like 10.0 Richter scale, west-coast earthquake.

He braved a small grin and asked her, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't want to think about it right now." She spent a whole night laying on the sticky, leather couch, watching the fire-place thinking. Riley needed a rest.

"Well, maybe this might help." Farkle reached behind his back to give her the red gift-bag that she had her eye on the whole time.

Riley squealed, "Ooh, Farkle! Thank you!"

Seeing she was about to tear into the bag and rip it to shreds, he held her eager hands, "Wait, don't. Could you - hold off on opening it? Just, like, wait until I leave. I don't want to be here when you... yeah. Please wait until I leave."

"OK..." She was a bit curious at that request but this was actually perfect timing. "You know, this is so unexpected," Riley rose on her feet and shrugged, "I didn't even think to get you anything." Then, she ran into Maya's room to find the two gifts for Farkle, wrapped in blue paper with driedels on it. Riley came back beaming, with the items behind her back. Farkle stood and began to smile.

"Riley..."

"Pick an arm."

"Uh..." Farkle randomly tapped her left arm first.

"Ooh, good choice!" In her hands, she held a medium sized box. Farkle took the gift and gradually lifted the box, watching Riley almost boil over with elation. "C'mon, open it! Open it!" Inside was a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. He held them on the tips of his fingers, turning them around and seeing his name in cursive on the back. "Now, you have another thing to put in your apartment. You could put that in the kitchen or in your bedroom, or even on the wall, I guess! But... I think this would be easier to hang." She handed him another gift in a thin, rectangular shape. He put the Disneyland souvenir down on the table and took the other gift. The wrapping paper revealed a picture of them. It was also taken at Disneyland. Riley yanked Farkle into the photo-booth at Space Mountain, forcing him to be in front of the camera for once. She tried to get him to pose for the first couple but he kept trying to leave. To keep him still, Riley snuck around him, holding Farkle by the waist. Her arms kept him secure and she stood on her tip toes to place her head on his shoulder. Fast, Riley grinned for the last picture, while Farkle, living in his non-photogenic coolness blocked his face with his hand but anyone could tell that he was smiling.

"I had it made bigger. So, now you can look at this and think of the crazy girl from New York that you had the pleasure of babysitting." Riley said, semi-sarcastic.

Finally meeting Riley's generous, big eyes, Farkle confessed, "The pleasure was truly mine."

Riley licked her lips, putting her palms on her hips. She thought out loud, "I wish I could take you with me."

Farkle became bug-eyed, "W-what?"

"Oh, oh, no! No, not like to New York or anything." Riley shook her head, stuttering. "I meant, on this... thing with Lucas later."

"Why would you want me to come?"

Riley shrugged one shoulder, "Because... you're a voice of reason. I mean, no matter how much I think, my heart is always what prevails, even when I know it's wrong. And, I'm scared that I'll let my feelings decide something that I don't really want."

"What are your feelings, Riley?"

"I feel that... I do miss Lucas. He's all that I know. He seemed genuine and contrite but... he really, really hurt me. I don't know what to do." Riley sniffled, her eyes threatening to water. "Farkle, you're really smart and you always let facts rule over feelings. Please, let me borrow your brain! Tell me what to do. How do I make this decision?"

This should've been easy. It should have been really fucking easy for Farkle to tell her she didn't need him and that there were better people out there for her and then, he could've made his proposal. But he didn't want to bend her vulnerability to his favor, especially when she was asking him for help. He exhaled, putting his new favorite photo, next to his ears.

"I can't, Riley. Not about this. You need to use to your feelings to make a decision. All the logic in the world is useless in the face of love. The heart wants what it wants, you know?" Farkle grabbed his gifts, needing to make a speedy exit. "Whatever you choose, just make sure it feels right to you."

"OK."

Riley walked him to the door. Farkle thanked her again for her thoughtful gifts and gave her a hug goodbye. While going to his car, Farkle couldn't stop staring at the picture of them. Riley went to go wallow on the carpet, planking, until the doorbell rang again. She opened the door to see Farkle again.

"Oh, hey you! Forgot something?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Farkle put Riley's face in his hands and put all words he couldn't say into a thoughtful, deep kiss. Half-way, the girl felt herself smiling through it, holding his hands still on top of her cheeks. When they released lips, the tips of their noses stay connected and Farkle saw Riley with her eyes still closed.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, um, just wanted you to know." Riley opened her eyes to see Farkle slowly backing away. "So, call me. When you've made your decision." Riley soundlessly nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

Riley closed the door and held herself against it. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She wanted to dance around the house but Violet was her partner and she wasn't around. Her fingers touched the spaces of her face that Farkle's hands once were. Riley softly smiled. How long did he feel this way? Did she feel this way? She kissed him but, honestly, she wasn't entirely sure why. Riley liked Farkle. She thought he was funny, intelligent and really easy to talk to. Although, Lucas was in the clear running to be a calendar man (hottest month of July) and Farkle wasn't quite there, Riley still found him attractive. His child-like, sparkling blue eyes that would light up when he was talking about something he loved. He was taller than her and always smelled like the beach. And those freckles were just so cute!

As happy as Riley was in this moment, Farkle's kiss just really made everything that much harder. After all, they lived in opposite ends of the country and Lucas wasn't out of the picture.

"Oh, jeez." Riley put her hand to her forehead. She waited her whole life for this kind of romantic strife, how could she not be enjoying it more?! Riley thought about calling Isadora to talk about it but she did think Farkle was right when she said she needed to navigate herself. Then, she also remembered Farkle's gift. With the new information and kisses, Riley hurried to the closet where she put the red bag. Hastily, she dumped it on Maya's bed and a thick book dropped out.

Riley let her fingers caress the hard surface of the fancy looking book. She opened it and saw a picture of her feeding birds. She flipped the pages to see more memories of her time in California, in black and white. At Disneyland, at the Hollywood sign, even with Zay playing Dead or Alive. When she got to the end, there was an inscription, next to a photo of her staring at the sun.

 _Riley,_

 _I hope you aren't freaked out by this. I thought it'd be better to give the photos back to you than to keep them. Anyway, I'm really happy to have gotten to know you over the past couple weeks. I won't forget it. I know you're going through a tough time but just know that you deserve all the happiness and love that you are. And no matter who you're with or not with, you're you and that's perfect._

 _Love, Farkle._

* * *

"You did what?!" Zay said with a mouthful of chicken on rice.

"You heard." Farkle retorted, digging into his lamb gyro. The best friends sat on the Venice beach, eating lunch. Farkle called Zay right after he left Riley, asking him to meet.

"Yeah, but I think I need to hear one more time for the people in the back! For the non-believers, Lord!"

Farkle rolled his eyes with a smirk, "I kissed her."

"YOOOOO!" Zay did that thing where he pounded Farkle's shoulder out of joy.

"OK, OK... " Farkle flinched away.

"Then, what?"

"... I left."

"Dude, why'd you leave?"

"Because, she still had decisions to make. I didn't want to get in the way."

"Uh, yeah you did, or else you would not have kissed her." Zay said, matter-of-fact.

"I didn't want to make her feel like she had to make a choice right then and there. Besides, I was feeling awkward - "

"Surprise, surprise."

"Zay, I just wanted to give her some space, all right?" Farkle got on the defensive.

"OK, whatever you say."

The guys ate in silence, before Farkle added an important piece to the puzzle. "Lucas is here."

Zay did a double-take. "What? Seven Years Lucas is here?" Farkle nodded in affirmation, wiggling his eyebrows. "How? Did she call him?"

"Apparently, he tracked her down by her Facebook and IG pages. He broke it off with his fiancee and wants her back."

"Social media, man. The gotdamn devil." Noting the defeated look on his friend's face, Zay asked, "Are you OK?"

"I'm always OK."

"You still have a chance, Farkle. Don't give up yet."

Farkle sighed, gazing into the gray sky and riptide. "I don't see how, man. I mean, how can I beat someone whose known her for the better part of her life? How can I compete?"

"Well, first of all, it's not about competition. Because we all know, there can only be one Farkle. You are in a contest by yourself but, anyway, Riley's someone who _feels_. She'll follow her heart, always."

"And if her heart says, 'Lucas'?"

"Then, that's what it'll say and it'll be her loss. I mean, Farkle, history can be very powerful as far as relationships go but sometimes, all it takes is one person to blow all that shit away. I believe, from what I know, the history she got with Seven Years, may have been an OK one but she probably deserved better. Also, I believe, again from what I know, that you deserve a better story too, man. And, you've opened the book to that. Now, we just need the universe to start writing."

Farkle made a lopsided smile at him, "Zay?"

"What?" He took another bite of his food.

"I don't say this enough, but I love you."

"Aw! I love you too. Leave Maya. Move in with me."

"Shut up."

* * *

Jingle Bells played everywhere. In the Uber and at even at Vato's Taco's where Riley asked Lucas to meet her. The 25 year old woman actually loved Christmas music but why did everyone choose the most annoying holiday song to play on loop today? At least Vato's Tacos was using one with a mariachi vibe to it. Riley arrived early to the strip mall, watching people walk into Lord and Taylor and mother's being dragged by their children to see the old fat man in red, sitting in front of the Salvation Army. Riley made a soft smile.

When the last little boy got his picture taken on Santa's lap, Riley's eyes squinted. The actor looked so familiar. Then, she grew an ear to ear grin. Riley left from the counter at the restaurant and made her way over. She was early, she had time to visit a friend. Riley walked up to Santa, who was pulling out knitting materials. Seeing the shadow over him, his round face looked up.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" He said, delighted.

"Hello, Gerry."

"Hello, Riley."

"I'm not - interrupting your meet n' greet am I?" She wondered, looking down for little people with lists.

"No, no. I'm actually on break, now."

"So, you're a Santa too?"

"Only a volunteer." Gerry sighed heavily as he rose from his throne and scratched the artificial beard above his lips. "So, how are you, Riley? Is your vacation going the way you planned?" Riley didn't mean to, but she instantly started hiccuping. "Oh, dear." Gerry responded. Then, her eyes began to glisten and her mouth opened like a little girl pinched for the first time. "Oh, it's alright. It's OK." He comforted with a hug. "Do you want to sit down?"

She nodded, pouting. "And - and do you have your wife's cookies?"

"Never leave home without 'em."

Gerry put a sign that said Santa was on break and brought out another seat for Riley to have. He gave her a plastic bag for giant, homemade cookies that she wasted no time in devouring.

Santa sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "So, what's wrong, Dearie?"

Riley sniffled, "Everything."

"How do you mean?"

"Remember that guy I told you about? Lucas?"

"Yes?" Intrigued, Gerry never broke eye-contact while he knitted a hat for one of his daughters.

"He's here. Today. In California."

"Oh my!"

"He just showed up! On my doorstep, professing his undying love for me. Oh, and also," Riley stopped to stuff her face with another treat. "There's a guy I've been hanging out with for the past two weeks. He's really great, his name is Farkle - "

"Farkle?"

"Yeah. He likes me too. He kissed me. It was nice. Really... really nice."

"Oh my." Gerry said again, now needing one of Gayle's chocolate chip cookies himself.

Riley nodded hard. "I don't know what I'm going to do. On one hand is my college boyfriend and the only man I've ever loved and on the other, is a man who I just met but shown me a great deal of kindness and friendship and I care about a lot."

"Oof," Gerry sat back in his chair, holding his pudgy hands on the hill of his belly.

"I don't know what to do. Gerry, please tell me what to do." She begged. On the way, Riley tried to figure out her own feelings but the GPS of her heart was broken. She gave up.

Gerry's nose scrunched, pensive before answering, "Well, Riley it all depends on - "

"Don't say it - "

"How you feel."

Riley made a frustrated groan and dove headfirst into her own lap.

She burst back up to face Gerry, "But Gerry! That's the whole problem! My heart knows nothing! It's stupid! It's newborn! What if it's wrong?"

"Oh, dearie, your heart will never be wrong."

"Oh, yeah? Because right now, my heart is torn and confused and - " Seeing Lucas arrive across the street made Riley go mute. Gerry turned around to see what she was seeing.

"That him?" He asked, combing the crumbs out of his beard.

"That's him."

"Look, Riley, I'm no expert at these things. The only advice I can give you is to just... talk to him. Say everything you're thinking and feeling... Then, I think you'll come to what you want to know."

Huffing, she wiped her eyes and nodded. Riley threw a kind grin to Gerry, "You're wonderful, Gerry." She hovered over him to give a hug. "You kind of remind me of my grandpa."

"Oh, well that's a great compliment." He chuckled, jolly and patting her back.

"It is. He was a great man." When they released, Gerry leaned over to give her the last one of his wife's cookies.

"For the road ahead."

"Thank you."

"Take care, my dear."

Riley stared at the cookie, next at the traffic lights. The pedestrian lit up before Riley was willing but she had to go. She caught Lucas' eye and he made that easy-going grin that made her fall, literally and metaphorically, when they first met. Her body was stiff and straight when she approached him.

"Hey, Riles."

"Hello, Lucas."

This was even more awkward than their first date.

"Should we...?" He gestured to the empty stools at the counter.

"Yes." They both put their bottoms on the chairs, sitting side by side.

"So, you've been here before?" Lucas tried to make small talk.

"Yeah, a few times."

"Good food, huh? Do you want to order anything?"

"No, not really hungry."

The man's leg began to shake. Riley knew Lucas did that when he was anxious or nervous. After a beat, Lucas said, "Listen, Riley - "

"Lucas." She cut him off.

"Yes?" His eyes were so hopeful. Before continuing, Riley shut her eyes and tried to find her courage.

 _Your heart can never be wrong._

"Lucas," She turned on the stool to look at him directly, so he knew she was serious. "You were my first boyfriend. You were my first love, the most important thing to me in the whole world - "

"You too -"

"But, then you left me. So easily -"

"Riley, it wasn't easy -"

"But you left! After seven years. And for months, I sat and wondered, tortured myself, thinking what did I do? I thought I was loving you the way you wanted and needed but it just wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough. You broke up with me, for your independence. I hated you for it. I hated that you could turn your back on me, like that. I hated that I was still love with you. Part of me still hates you now... but ..."

"But?"

"I'm thankful towards you, too. Us breaking up was really the right decision. You were right, Lucas. We both needed our independence. And... I think I'm finally liking and appreciating mine. So, thank you, for giving that to me."

"No Riley, I-I didn't want to break up with you - !"

"But you still did, Lucas. You let other people come into our relationship and take control. If what we had was so strong, you would not have let that happen. If you truly loved me, you would not have cared what anyone thought. You would have stayed. You would had faith in us, like I did."

Guilty, Lucas hung his head. He gulped and cocked his head at this new, stronger Riley that he inadvertently created. "So, I completely dashed my chances? There's no hope for us? At all?"

Riley looked away to think and shifted her weight from side to side. "Mm, yeah. A little bit."

Even in his heartbreak, he dryly snorted with a smile, "A little bit?"

"Well, I don't want to give a definite 'no' because I have no idea what's going to happen next but... I can tell you that I'll always want to be your friend, Lucas." Her hand tenderly covered his.

"But, I hurt you so bad, Riles... Why?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Someone told me I should do what feels right to me and... staying friends with you feels right."

Realizing his forever regret in his mistake, Lucas took his hand back from Riley and sighed sadly. "Well, this has been the greatest Christmas vacation ever."

Riley giggled, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "So, what are you going to do, now?"

The native Texan shrugged, shaking his head, "Probably just going to back home to Texas. Figure stuff out."

"Yeah, figuring stuff out is good."

With a heavy heart, Lucas stood up and Riley did the same. He softly declared, "I did love you, Riley and I am sorry."

She nodded, not meeting his eyes, "I know."

"See you in New York?"

"See you in New York."

Lucas saluted her with his invisible ten gallon hat like he used to, making her smile grow. Then, walking away to leave he put up one hand in a last farewell. Riley held one hand in her back pocket and used the other to make the same gesture. After he was walking across the street, Riley left the scene, holding in tears. Her heart wasn't done with her yet, though. She had one last stop to make.

* * *

It had been five hours and counting since Farkle had kissed Riley. He tried to bide his time with Zay and playing video games. He knew the in and outs of every video game he owned as he had won them all, multiple times, but today he was losing because he couldn't stop staring at his phone, waiting for Riley to call him. It was definite possibility that she was making up with Lucas. Or not. She could just be avoiding him, because she didn't know how to let him down gently. Or, hell, she might have already left for New York by now. Man, Maya was right, all the way back in middle school: hope was for suckers.

But even in his pessimistic woes, Farkle didn't regret kissing Riley. Before, he would think about it all the time and now, his lips got their closure. OK, done. Moving on with life. Then, he had to look at those damn Mouseketeer ears and he couldn't help but feel lovelorn.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Farkle wasn't expecting Zay and almost always expecting his mother, but in his peephole he was curious, amber eyes. He opened the door, seeing Riley standing there.

"Riley?" He said in shock.

"Hi," She invited herself in, wringing her wrists apprehensively.

"How did you get here?"

"Bus. I took the first one I saw heading for Venice. I was thinking, 'Well, there can't be that many condominiums in Venice because almost everyone has houses' but there are like, six. Third one's the charm!" Riley cheered, with a fist-pump.

"Riley, you didn't need to come all the way here." He removed his beanie to ruffle his own hair, making himself relax.

"Why?"

"Because, it's OK! You know? You're leaving in a couple of days and you live in New York, it'd be almost impossible to keep anything going -"

"But, Farkle - "

"And I mean, Lucas? He sounds like a good guy! Honestly. You two have so much history and emotions about each other. It's - you've made the right choice. You didn't have to come here and ... do this."

"Farkle..." Riley came towards him, biting back a smile.

"It's OK, Riley!" Farkle repeated, sounding like a broken record to convince himself. "I'm always OK. Don't worry about it - " Suddenly, her smooth hand covered his mouth. Once she got his attention, Riley replaced her hand with her lips. Riley gently sucked and tugged on Farkle's bottom lip, making the man groan and put his arms around her. Unlocking their mouths, Farkle was looking head-long into Riley's comforting eyes.

"Farkle, I like you." Riley told him.

"I like you too, Riley." His mouth pulled a crooked grin. "But, you live in New York."

"I know."

"And, I live here."

"I know."

"How is this going to work?" He made a concerned laugh.

She exhaled sharply, "I don't know." They both laughed together at the absurdity of everything. "But, I know that I want to try and take things slow. Let's just not do anything quite rash and the rest will just come when it comes. Sound good?"

Farkle answered her with another enchanting kiss, then breathing, "Good."

"OK." Riley beamed into his lips, pressing against him. "Now, tell me: What are you doing New Years' Eve?"

Before Farkle could respond, there was another knock at his door. His eyes darted back and forth between Riley and the door. "You can get it." Riley approved.

"But - "

"Farkle, I'm not going anywhere." She reassured. He made a tiny smile and kissed her on the cheek. When he looked through the peephole, Farkle quickly started to undo the locks on his door. The door swung open to reveal Maya, looking like she'd been crying for years.

"Maya?"

"Farkle." The blonde fell into him and held him tighter than Farkle could remember. It must've been one _hell_ of a trip.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed Riley's finale. Maya's next, then epilogue. If you like what you read, please review. Thank you all.**


	9. Arizona (Maya)

**AN: To enhance your listening experience please cue, "If It Makes You Happy" by Sheryl Crow and play at the appropriate time.**

* * *

Most nights, Maya doesn't dream when she sleeps. There is only darkness until she wakes up. Yet, sometimes, she will have this recurring episode. Maybe she's three or four years old and there's a man. He's stories tall, has a beard and hair the color of a corn-field. It's just the two of them, in this universe of all white. He's walking away from her and Maya is laughing without care, believing it's a game at first. Then, she transforms into a teen. The man is ageless. Maya is more adamant to stay close to him but it's like the faster she runs, the farther he gets. The last stage is adulthood. She's crying now. She's pleading with him to wait for her but the man can't hear her. Maya feels her body getting weak and she gets closer to the ground. Unable to move, Maya watches the man disappear. The words she shouts are inaudible, until it's time for her to open her eyes.

 _DAD!_

Maya jolts awake, sitting up and gasping for air. In a panic, she tries to get her bearings. Josh is snoring soundly next to her. His arm made an outline of her body. Maya pushed her hair away from her face and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She hadn't had that nightmare in a while. Her phone was in the expensive clutch sage lent her. Maya crept out of her bed, following the trail of evening wear on Josh's floor. The clutch was dropped at the door and she bent down to open it. Luckily, her phone wasn't dead but was hanging on for dear life at 5%. Something told her that she should check it. It was 4:23. When she unlocked her phone, underneath Reminders, there it was: Anniversary. It was the anniversary of her father's death and Maya forgot.

* * *

Josh's groaned, trying to will himself awake. He reached for Maya's petite, naked body to pull her closer. The night before resulted in a bed on fire and he still felt the sparks in his muscles. He wanted to see if there could be a continuation but Maya was nowhere to be found. Rubbing the crusts of sleep from his eyes, Josh propped himself on his palms and saw the articles of his suit still laying on the ground but Maya hung her yellow gown up on the closet door. Josh smiled, glad it wasn't another dream and that she was probably still there. His legs swung out of his unmade bed and he went to his dresser to find some clothes.

Walking into his living room, he found his little blonde in his old NYU sweatshirt. Maya was in the kitchen area, resting her chin on her bare knees. She was staring out of the wall-window like a little girl lost. Violet the cat was on the table, joining her.

"There you are." Josh greeted and reached for the mug of coffee next to her. Taking a sip, Josh winced and poured the cold and bitter drink down the drain of his sink. "How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know. A while." Maya replied, monotone.

Josh put another pot of coffee on and hissed for Violet to get down from the surface where people ate. He pulled up a chair, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just like watching the snow."

"OK, can you look at me and say that?" Maya gave him an absent glance before bringing her attention back to the grey sky. "Maya... "

Maya held herself like she might blow away, hiding her face from Josh. The problem was more serious than he thought. Josh left no more space between them. He moved their chairs together and turned Maya into his lap. The man consoled her, stroking her long hair and whispering, "What's wrong, baby?"

She allowed herself to be cradled by his warmth and softly cried, "My dad died."

" _What? Today?_ "

"No, it was years ago, when I was a kid. But, I forgot about it. I can't believe I forgot about it." Maya pressed her sobs into Josh as he wondered if she would be able to hear his own heart breaking for her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Maya sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of his old shirt. She explained, her voice unable to stop shaking, "It's just... Since I was 15, me and Farkle would go to his grave. My mom hasn't visited him yet. Can't face it, I guess. But, anyway, I basically just give him an update on my life, every year. Even when I couldn't make it, I would still do _something_ \- like send flowers or-or pictures but... I can't believe I forgot this year, I don't even know _how I could do that_..."

"OK, OK, shh..." Josh hushed Maya and she wept on his shoulder. He was at a loss for what to do to help. Death is not something that can be instantly forgotten or fixed, he knew. Even though Maya said she knew little of her father it clearly still took a damaging toll. Josh saw this as an opportunity to get closer to Maya and walk her through her stages of grief at the same time."Today is the anniversary, you said?" Maya nodded. "Well... What if you could still go?"

"It's too late."

"No, it's not. I know it's the holidays but we could still get down there before the day's over."

Incredulous, Maya tilted her head towards him as he wiped the tears from her face. "But, I mean, I leave for California in three days."

Josh frowned, being reminded about he was running out of time with her but bounced back quickly, "So, we spend a day in California and come back to New York."

"He's buried in Arizona. That's where he's from."

"All right. A day in Arizona." Josh leaned over to reach for his laptop on the table and placed it on Maya's white thighs. Right away, he looked for the first available flight to Phoenix. Seeing that he was for real, Maya closed the computer before he could click 'buy tickets'.

She twisted around in his lap, "Josh, you really don't have to do this, OK?"

"I know but I still want to." He shrugged, innocent.

"Why? I mean, I'm not your girlfriend. You have no obligation to me, whatsoever. You don't have to get involved in my... fucked up family shit. I don't want you to." He pushed strands of her hair out of her face. There were bigger things going on than he and Maya, so Josh put his feelings on the back-burner.

"Maya, I am your friend. Yes, I have had sex with you. Amazing sex." Maya snorted, rolling her eyes. "But first, I am your friend and it's a friend's job to just be there. I mean, fucked up family shit? I love it! I'm so into it!" She giggled and Josh's heart grew a size bigger. "I just want to be there for you. Please, let me." His voice was sincere and deep. Maya purely gazed at Josh, before exhaustively connecting their foreheads. Then, she unwillingly opened up the laptop again, letting Josh continue his search.

It was around 8 in the morning and the next flight out of New York left by 9:30. As soon as Josh secured the tickets, his hand smacked Maya's hip, signaling that they had to hustle. He kept his pajamas on, stuffing underwear, his work and some clean clothes into a gym bag. Maya covered herself with Sage's big fur jacket, thinking it better to leave the dress at Josh's so she wouldn't forget it on the west coast. They almost forgot Violet on the way to Riley's. Maya took her sketchpad and put on some leggings underneath her sweatshirt. She snagged some of Violet's cat food and treats and they were out the door.

* * *

Josh, Maya and Violet barely made their plane, running through the airport. Maya's legs are smaller than his and she's out of shape. When she was falling behind, Josh piggybacked her to the gate. They were the last ones to board. As the plane began to taxi off, Josh's large hand covered Maya's smaller one. When she asked what was wrong with him, he explained that he had this thing with plane take-offs. The thing was, he was terrified of them. He looked clammy and his Adam's apple bobbed while his leg shook apprehensive. Soon, they were in the air but Josh didn't notice because his eyes were still glued shut.

"Josh?" Maya smiled at him.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes. We're fine." He peaked one eyeball open, then looked around to make sure no one was in flames.

"OK," he sighed and began to take out his papers but then Maya took him by surprise, yelling just above a whisper, "Oh my God, the wing of the plane is broken!"

 _"WHAT?!"_

Maya answered him in loud cackles, literally slapping her knees from his reaction. To be safe, he leaned over her to see the wing himself. The most pristine condition. Before putting his rear in his seat, Josh glanced at her, "I hate you."

"I know."

He side-eyed her as she was coming down from the laughing gas. They both calmed down after flying for about two hours. Maya was in her daydreams and Josh was listening to his iPod, reading over new case files. The two sat in comfortable silence, holding hands. Suddenly, the blonde faintly dug her teeth into Josh's shoulder to get his attention. Terrible actor that he was, Josh barely opened his jaw to mimic someone screaming.

He unplugged his headphones, "Hi."

"Hi." She grinned on his shoulder. "Wanna know somethin' funny?"

"I always want to know something funny."

"I'm actually from Arizona, too."

Josh's eyebrow arched, "But, what about LA? Born and raised?"

"Nah, just a PR thing my mom thought would look better for my 'bohemian' image. I didn't come to California until I was nine. Mom's boyfriend brought us out there. So, we're going back to my hometown too."

Enjoying that she was opening up to him more, Josh teased, "Well, I guess I know all your secrets, now."

Maya's lips turned into a pursed line and she turned away from him. Internally, Josh felt that he said something wrong but didn't ponder. Eventually, they landed in Phoenix in one piece. Violet was knocked out from that pill given to animals so they don't freak out. Maya and Josh carried her and their bags to the line of taxi cabs. When the sliding doors open, Josh felt the arid Arizona heat all over his body, almost instantly sweating profusely.

"Oh, my God! What the fuck?!" In disbelief that some places could actually be 90 degrees in December, Josh quickly stripped off his coat and beanie.

"I told you not bring that coat." Maya said matter-of-factly, sliding on her sunglasses. She hailed a car to take them to the Hyatt. At check-in, Josh asked about places to rent a car and the receptionist was extremely helpful, explaining there was one across the street but it was only "classic" cars. A few little girls recognized Maya and she signed backpacks and took selfies.

In their hotel digs, the first thing Maya did was order some room service. Josh asked her, "So, you want to rest first? Remember, we're leaving tomorrow." On the phone, Maya mocked him, making a puppet version of Josh with her hand. He chucked a silk pillow in her direction. Yawning, he opened the door to Violet's carrier and she stretched her legs out.

His tired limbs crawled into the God-sized bed. His hands found the clicker, turning the T.V. on and flipping aimlessly through the channels. Maya joined him after requesting some french fries. Her frail arms wrapped around his middle and she burrowed her face into his shirt. Man, she was really going to miss him. The smell of him, the way he held her, the way he was able to calm her down by just existing.

"Ooh, Reba's on." Josh said, finally choosing a show. Suddenly, Maya popped up to wander into the obscure pools of his eyes. Her lips caressed his in the slowest of ways, savoring the taste. When they released, he asked breathless, "What was that for?"

"Thank you for wanting to be here for me." Her voice was tender.

Josh responded, "Thank you for letting me be."

* * *

After a marathon of Reba and Golden Girls episodes, Maya was taking a nap. While he had the time, Josh decided it'd be best to have everything ready when she woke up. He took a shower and changed into a v-neck and jeans, walked to the car rentals and bought a vintage Chevy and found the directions to the grave site where her dad was. Weariness overtook him reading at the obituary of Maya's father, Kermit. He died in a car accident. Very quick, painless, he thought. Not like being in a hospital, with family and friends around, watching you waste away.

Josh was on the balcony doing some research, when he received a video call from his brother. He accepted, greeting Cory, "Bonjour, my brotha!"

"My brotha!" Cory beams.

"How's Paris? How's mom?"

"Paris is everything like you'd think it'd be but the _haute cuisine_? Robbery. High-way robbery, the jerks."

"And mom?"

Cory made a deep sad sigh, "You know mom. Puts on a brave face for everyone but, I don't really know. She seems to be enjoying herself here."

"Good, I'm glad."

"But, hey, the reason why I called is because Topanga and I wanted to see how the case with Tommy went! But... you don't look like you're in New York..." His older brother's eyes squinted. "You're looking rather... _sunny_." He narrowed his eyes in investigation.

"I'm in Arizona."

"Arizona? Why? Oh, Joshie, don't tell me it's because of a girl."

"OK, I won't tell you."

"Oh, Joshie!"

"Cor, you know you want the details."

"... I do." Cory admitted.

"OK, so, remember how Riley's in LA for this house-swap thing - "

"Yes. Remind me to kill you when I see you for giving her the crazy idea, by the way."

"Anyway, I started hanging out with the girl she traded places with and... we're kind of involved now."

"Really, Josh? Really?" Cory put his hands up to the screen as if he wanted to reach over and strangle his little brother.

"It just happened, OK?"

"No, no, no, no. Nothing ever just happens with you, OK? I see you. I know you. You're like how Eric was when we were growing up. You say things just happen, but know you made it happen. You flirt and you wink and you do the little hair-flip thing - "

"Still mad that your hair is like a Brillo pad, huh?"

"Yes! And now, you used that to get with this woman who was psychotic enough to switch houses with my daughter! And because she's crazy, she will murder your face in your sleep because you're a jerk. You're all jerks!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose with a smile, "OK, you done? Tirade over?"

"... Yes, continue."

"So, we've started this thing and she's leaving in a few days, but I... "

"You don't want her to leave?" Cory easily guessed.

"Look, I know she's got her own life and I have mine. But, I don't know, I think there's something here!"

"I'll say. You let this broad drag you all the way out to Arizona - "

"Cory - "

"Why are you guys even there?" Josh licked his lips and looked down at his keyboard, away from his brother. A lump was beginning to form in his throat. "Josh?"

"... Cor, her-her dad died."

Hearing those words, Cory's breath was stolen from him. "W-when?"

"Years ago, when she was a kid but it's the anniversary."

"... And did you tell her?" Almost seven years ago, their father Alan was diagnosed with prostate cancer. A little less than two years ago, he died.

"No."

"No?" Cory repeated, confused.

"This is about her and her grief. I've had so many good years with dad and she didn't have any with hers. She didn't know him."

"Sorry, Josh but if you care for this girl, don't you think this would be an opportune moment to talk about dad? Share your emotions because you've both experienced loss? I mean, unless, you're feeling uncomfortable about it because it _has_ only been two weeks but that ain't my business." He snootily sipped his tea from his china cup.

Josh, annoyed, "I want to talk about a lot things with her but... that - _dad_ \- can't be one of them. Not yet."

"But why? This is the perfect time!"

"I said no, Cory." Josh declared, final.

Seeing the distress in Josh's eyes, Cory backed off. "OK. Fine. It's your thing. Do what you want to do. So, you're gonna ask her to be your lobster?"

"Well... I don't know if I should. I mean, I want to! Though, we agreed to keep it casual because of time -"

"And now, let's face it: this sounds far from casual - "

"But also, she has the type of job where she can move anytime she wants. So, maybe I can even convince her to come to New York - " In excitement, Josh let his mind time-jump to him and Maya settling down. Her stomach would be swollen with a child and he'd give her one of his family-famous foot rubs. He was a hit with the pregnant women in his family.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Josh, look, it's great to see you happy about someone but, promise me that you'll keep in mind that it's only been two weeks."

Josh shook his head, still under the spell of his future fantasy, "You don't understand, man. We've been hanging out everyday and opening up to each other more... I mean, I'm here! With her in Arizona to visit her dad!"

"Dead dad." Cory corrected.

"That means something! Right? But I don't want to freak her out. I just want to be sure we're on the same page."

"Well, my brotha, what's more important to you: letting her know how you feel or letting her go?"

Josh made a dry laugh, "So, I'm fucked either way."

"As you put so eloquently... " Cory made a shrug. "But, that's what keeps life interesting, right? The chances we take?"

Josh gave his older brother a crooked smile before hesitatingly asking, "H-hey, Cor? Do... do you think about him? A lot?"

Cory seemed a bit stumped by the vagueness, until he nodded knowingly, "Only when I'm breathing."

"Right."

When Alan first past, everyone could see that Josh was the most closed off about how he was feeling. He barely cried at the funeral. But Cory and other members of the family did their best to remind him that they were always there when he needed to talk. This was no exception.

"Josh... You know you can - "

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Josh dismissed, like always. He heard some stirring from inside his hotel room. It could have been Violet but the noise was so loud, he figured Maya must be awake. "Hey man, I think she's awake so, I'm gonna - "

"Yeah. Go to your lobster. Good luck."

"Thanks, Cor. Give mom a kiss for me. Love you."

"Love you." The made their goodbyes and Josh hung up. He slid the door open to find Maya wide awake. Her hair fell in loose waves around her heart-shaped face. She was wearing her glasses and notably, another one of Josh's shirts.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Maya looked down at it, tugging it slightly. Instead of bugging her about wearing her own clothes, Josh let it go. Besides, she was so cute in his shirts 2 sizes too big.

"OK. So, are you ready to go?"

Maya huffed before stretching and ruffling her blonde locks. "Let's do this."

* * *

Bodies were sleeping in a sea of brown grass. Kermit Hart wasn't a rich man, by any means. When he died, the only asset he had to his name was Maya. So, they past the gravestones and tombs, to find a small square with his name on it, the dates he was born and died. No beloved father, because she didn't know him really to love him. Not even son or husband, as Kermit didn't care much for commitment. Just Kermit Hart.

The stone got smaller every time she visited. "Well," Maya started. "There he is." The sunflowers she held were breaking at the stems as she clutched them tighter. But then, someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Excuse me?" A man in clothes with stains and scruffy demeanor approached them. "You're Maya Hart? That girl from the internet, right?" He took a worn notebook from his back-pocket. "Would you sign this for me?"

Josh stared in the man's face with rage, "What? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Do you not see where we are? Do you not understand that we're at a graveyard? I really should just kick your ass, if you don't get the fuck out of here -" The man was good and ready to chuck the notepad into outer space. Being a lawyer, Josh was certainly taught an etiquette to use when dealing with opposing council, press and people but when someone was disrespecting someone he cared for, North-side Philly came back with a vengeance.

The man was slowly shrinking and about to take off for the hills. To deescalate, Maya held Josh back by his arm, "It's OK, Josh. I'll sign it."

"But - "

"I told you, it's OK." The man made a lazy grin, as Maya smiled graciously and wrote in his book. She handed it back to him, "There you go."

"What's it say?" The man asked, pulling on his earlobe.

Maya cleared her throat, "Says, 'I'm sorry you couldn't find a shower but I hope you find some manners and common sense, you callous creep. Love, Maya Hart.'" Behind her Josh, tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Good one. Thanks." The man said, waving goodbye.

"You're welcome."

Turning to Josh, Maya shook her head. "Has that ever happened before?" Josh questioned.

"No, but it's something I have to get used to, right?"

"Psh, no! Maya, you're still a human with rights and feelings. I don't give a fuck about your fans, to be honest. I want you to be respected and protected."

"Well, maybe," Maya closed the gap between them, standing on her toes. "You could be my bodyguard. It was hot, watching you get riled up on my behalf. Think I'd enjoy seeing it more."

"Mm, you couldn't afford me." Josh held her face and laced his fingers in her hair, kissing her deeply. While allowing herself to be devoured by Josh was definitely first choice, Maya couldn't forget they were there for a reason.

When she got a breath, Maya said, "Speaking of disrespect, perhaps we shouldn't be making out on my father's grave."

"Ooh, yikes." Josh looked down and nodded to the stone. "Sorry, sir. I'll be - back there." Josh took a post underneath the shade of a trade, 20 yards away. Although he was there for Maya, he understood how personal this was. He wanted to give her space. He found his silver boxing gloves underneath his shirt and held them tight.

Maya put the flowers down and sat next to them, crossing her legs. She sighed, "Hey, pop. How're you? Resting easy? Made new friends around here? I made a new friend. He's OK, I guess." She turned around to see Josh waiting near the tall oak tree. She stuck her tongue out at him and he playfully did the same.

"Mom's fine! Um, still a Momager, still momaging me. I don't think she's seeing anyone right now. I'm sorry she hasn't come to see you yet. Mom's had a lot of boyfriends but... I think you're the one that got away. Uh, I don't really have many updates for you... I'm still making music, making art, just doin' me. I'm not dating anyone, either, really, anymore. God, I hate being alone.

I miss you, same as ever. To be honest, I don't know why. I mean, word on the street is, you weren't the best guy. You were a drunk, hence the accident. You were barely around when I was alive but I wish you were now because pop, I can actually afford to get you some help and maybe, we could have the relationship I always wanted. I miss what we should have had. I miss it every day." Maya licked some of the tears around her lips and took a deep breath.

"You know, Dad, I'm really successful. OK, I'm not Beyonce or anything but I have fans and people who stand in line just to see my face. I create art that gives meaning to lives and write songs that give people happiness and hope. I'm an idol, for some. People want to _be_ me and yet," Her voice cracked. "Everyday, the only question I ask myself is, am I making you proud? It kills me that I don't know the answer to that and will, probably never know." Maya rubbed her eyes under the lens of her glasses. "Because you're gone."

"But I love you anyway. I can't stop. I can't stop coming here every year, even if it means shit. I won't stop putting sunflowers here because even if you weren't the best guy, you're important. You're my daddy. You matter." Delicately, she pressed a kiss into her fingertips and brushed her father's name. Maya wiped the tear marks from her face and stood up, dusting the dirt from her leggings.

"Well," She sighed. "That's all for now, pop. Until next time." Leaving her dad, Maya's weight shifted from one leg to the other. Josh was leaning against the tree and became alert as she came towards him. One side of her mouth tried to pull a smile but it didn't work. He put his arm around her as they walked back to the car.

The drive back to the hotel was almost eerily quiet. Josh looked to Maya. Her expression was vacant.

"Maya, are you OK?"

"Yep."

"Because we can - "

"Josh, we don't have to talk about anything, really."

"But, Maya - " He wouldn't push her if he didn't think it was important but seeing the look of nothing on her face concerned Josh. Cutting him off, Maya turned the car radio on and up. They've tried listening to it before but the only station that worked in the rented Chevy was AM 90's music. Still, Maya would have played it over and over, than have to talk about how she felt. Coincidentally, the song her mother sang to get her to stop screaming as an infant was on. She brightened up and drummed her thigh in time.

"Oh my God, this is my baby song!" Her voice was disappearing over the sound.

"Maya, does it have to be this loud?"

She answered by singing to him.

 _I've been long, a long way from here_  
 _Put on a poncho, played for mosquitoes,_  
 _And drank til I was thirsty again_  
 _We went searching through thrift store jungles_  
 _Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo_  
 _And Benny Goodman's corset and fan_

"Maya, I really think we should - "

 _Well, o.k. I made this up_  
 _I promised you I'd never give up_

"May-" Josh still wasn't getting it, so Maya went into theatrics. She used her hands to show that she was singing so big, her body couldn't contain it.

 _If it makes you happy_  
 _It can't be that bad_  
 _If it makes you happy_  
 _Then why the hell are you so sad_

When she calmed down, Josh thought it might be safe to try talking like real people again. Boy, was he wrong.

"It's not good to - "

 _You get down, real low down_  
 _You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train_  
 _Well who hasn't been there before?_  
 _I come round, around the hard way_  
 _Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread_  
 _And serve you french toast again_

Soon, his pleas and her lyrics were just overlapping. "You know, you're actually starting to piss me off a little bit."

 _If it makes you happy_  
 _It can't be that bad_  
 _If it makes you happy_  
 _Then why the hell are you so sad_

Josh let his mouth quirk to the side and Maya's legs sat in his lap as she leaned against the side door, letting her hair blow out the window. He wasn't going to let her win this. He wasn't going to let her shut him out.

"Maya, listen. I'm here for you."

 _We've been far, far away from here_

"I am always here for you."

 _Put on a poncho, played for mosquitoes_  
 _And everywhere in between_

"Whenever you want to talk." Maya shook her head.

 _Well, o.k. we get along_

Josh was frustrated that she let her walls become impenetrable but, if you can't beat 'em...

 _So what if right now everything's wrong?_

"OK, OK..." Josh nodded and beat his hands against the steering wheel, trying to pretend that he'd been following the song the whole time before belting, so off-key "IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPPYYYYY...!"

Maya squealed in delight, putting her hands in the air, "It's can't be that bad!" They sang together.

 _ **If it makes you happy**_  
 _ **It can't be that bad**_  
 _ **If it makes you happy**_  
 _ **Then why the hell are you so sad**_

"That was so good! You should come on the road, be my backup singer!" Maya encouraged, cuddling up next to the driver.

"OK, but I want my own bus. I need it."

Maya laughed and gave Josh a smooch on the cheek. Getting back to the passenger door, she made a feral shout letting half her body hang out the window. Floating on the highway, Maya watched the sun through the wisps of hair flowing in her face as the song ended.

* * *

The hotel room seemed a bit smaller now to Maya, when they got back. Violet was on the seat, showing why catnaps are a thing. Josh was sat down at the edge of their bed. He seemed worried. He's been that way even before driving to the graveyard. Maya lounged against the full, fluffy pillows. They still had one whole night in Arizona before going back to New York. She still had three more nights with Josh before going back to her world. She would have liked to get the best out of them.

Maya crawled behind Josh, trying to surprise the man by throwing her arms around his back. "Gotcha!" She giggled. He tried to crack a smile. Now, the worriedness was flowing into _her_. "C'mon Joshie. Why so serious?"

Staring into her lovely face, Josh knew the time has come. When they got back to New York, the door would be closed. She would be focused on leaving and he would have to let her because he waited too long, but Arizona was their pause button. He grabbed her hands and sighed, "I have to tell you something."

"OK...?" The blonde arched her eyebrow.

"My dad - " Josh would get choked up just thinking about his life without Alan but Cory was right. He had to talk about this. "My dad died too, Maya."

"What?" Shocked, she kneeled at his side, putting her arms around him.

Josh gulped, "A couple of years ago, he uh, he died of prostate cancer. So, when I say that I know what you're going through, I actually do. I mean, it's not exactly same with you being so young when it happened but... I'm always here to listen." Maya's demeanor turned soft and sweeter to Josh's mourning. She palmed his cheek and began to kiss him over and over. His grip took her wrists off his unshaven face as he pulled away, "Maya, don't you want to talk about this?"

"No, Josh, we don't have to talk about anything. It's OK." Trying to silence him with her lips again, Josh moved away.

"Well, I want to talk. I haven't talked about this and I'd like to. With you." Maya uncomfortably stared down into the floral bedding. "Maya... how come you don't want to talk to me?"

She tried to shake off how hurt he looked, "Josh, I talk to you - "

"No. Not about anything important. _I_ talk to you, when you let me but... it's like you don't want to let me in. Like, you don't want me to really see you. " Now standing, Josh saw Maya shrinking before his eyes and that wasn't like her.

"Well, Josh I'm leaving in three days! You're the one who insisted we do this and come here!" She became angry to get some power back.

"Yeah and you told me about your dad! You didn't have to do that, Maya."

"You know what? You're right. It was a mistake. It was too heavy and too personal and I shouldn't have told you anything, OK?"

"Maya, that's not what I'm saying! You know that's not what I'm saying!" He watched her put the rest of the room between them, traveling fast to the balcony. She looked out at all the lights, wanting to be anywhere but there. Maya heard Josh behind her, "Maya..." Josh had her surrounded with his arms against the railing. When she looked at him, all he saw was blue.

"Josh, don't OK?" She sounded so pathetic, Maya thought Josh would relent but he didn't.

"Maya, I want you to see me when I say this, so you can understand... I want to know you more. I want you to be able to open up to me."

Maya shook her head and closed her eyes, "Josh, no."

"Look, I'm not breaking the rules, OK? You said 'no love stuff' and it's not! I mean, not yet but," Josh gave Maya some room and shrugged, making a nervous grin. "This is how I feel. I feel like I'd rather break the rules because hell, I was gonna lose you either way. So, I'm just... taking a chance, here. Maya, when someone funny happens, you're the first person I want to tell because you get my humor and when I'm upset, you're the first person I want to see because just looking at you makes me feel good. And I'm not just saying all this because it's nice to feel this way about someone but... I don't want to waste my time with anyone else. I mean, I know I said messed up things and played games but that doesn't matter now because, I think it's you."

Maya's heart was so full and her mouth was so empty. Her speechless state made Josh go on, "It's not going to be easy, of course. You have your career in California and I have mine in New York, but you're an artist! You can live anywhere, right? So, I mean, I don't know, I was thinking that maybe you could live in New York. W-with me, until you find a more permanent place and-and, I have another room so if you want to paint and record videos or just be by yourself because you get sick of me, that's OK... "

All of Josh's words were caging her in and holding Maya hostage. She wanted to say yes, yes to everything but then, she reprimanded herself. Maya was not a happy person. She could not be. Her father died. Her mother, while well-meaning was a clingy wreck and Maya was just like her for better, for worse. That's why she has so many failed romantic relationships, including Farkle. That's why she's so easy to leave behind. Underneath all the beauty and cleverness and talent, Maya was just a broken little girl. She can't handle love. She doesn't even know what it is.

Now, there was this seemingly perfect man who says he wants her and she believes him, but for how long? Until the first fight? The first time she has to go away for her music or her art? Until he gets threatened by her success and fame, needing to be 'normal' again? Or, maybe, that's what he'll fall in love with, her celebrity. After all, money talks and it can say some pretty good shit. Perhaps, that what Josh heard, instead of her. He said he wasn't effected by it but, that's what they all say. She couldn't trust him. She really couldn't trust herself. She couldn't trust anyone. Really, she should know better than all of this.

"OK... I'm trying to keep talking on account that you haven't said 'yes' or 'no' yet but honestly, now I'm running out of pro's to my side so... I'm just going to leave it on the final statement that... I really, really, really like you and care about you, Maya."

In agony, Maya's pained expression twisted away, "I wasn't looking for this Josh."

Taken aback, Josh took a step in her direction, "Well... neither was I but... isn't this better than what we were both looking for?" It was a bad sign that she wasn't looking at him. "Maya, how do you feel about me?"

"I don't know."

"Look at me and say that."

She tried to speak a little stronger but ended up crumpling, "I don't know, Josh!"

A few moments passed between them before Josh ruled, "Liar."

"You sprang this on me! You led me to believe that you could handle a relationship like this! You said we were friends!"

"I _am_ your friend! That's the best part of any relationship! But, Maya, come on: tons of sex, OK? Like, ridiculous amounts. Taking baths together? Making each other jealous? And don't say you didn't do anything wrong at that fundraiser because we both know why you were there! Lastly, going with you across the country to visit your dad's grave? We're not _just_ friends, Maya. We never have been."

"I-I have to think about this." Maya blinked back her tears. "You-you have to give me some space to think about it for a minute, Josh. Please."

Josh sighed, slow in a feeble attempt to control his towering emotions. His feelings were filled to the very top, teetering back and forth, about to spill. "OK. You're right. It's been a long day. I'm going to take a drive. Cool off." His hands snatched the keys off the table and Josh strode towards the door. He turned the knob but not before telling Maya, "But when I get back, I want an answer." He shut the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Maya allowed herself to cry with all her heart because she knew it would be the last time she would ever see Josh.

* * *

Maya was fortunate that Arizona and LA were on the same side of the country. The flight back to Malibu was only a couple of hours. She had the bare necessities with her: ID, money, phone, chap-stick and a notebook to draw or write in. Violet would be alone for a while but she was tough. She'd be OK. Maya hugged the feline and gave her an air kiss before slipping out to the hotel room.

On the plane, Maya couldn't eat or doze off. Her eyes were tired from crying. All she could think about was Josh. All of his sounds and looks and touches and laughs. She didn't know what to do with them all. If she let them fester in her mind, she was going to go criminally insane. So, Maya wrote. Maya wrote until her fingers were about to bleed. Song after song, until it was like she made it all up but it was more than real. She wrote on the plane and in the taxi on the way to Farkle's. Just because Maya cut her holiday short, didn't quite mean she had to ruin Riley's. Besides, it would be nice to see a familiar face.

The cab pulled up in front of Farkle's Venice condo. When the side-door opened she smelled the salty air and knew she was home. Maya ran inside the building like the safe haven it was. Speeding past security, she took the elevator to Farkle's floor. Maya jogged down to his door and knocked purposefully. Seeing him, tall and awkward standing there, Maya was so happy. She fell into her best friend, nearly weeping again.

"Maya?"

"Farkle." She held him so tight, she thought she heard his ribs cracking. He hugged her back, giving a perplexed glance to Riley who mouthed 'Maya' to herself. "I'm never going away again. Not without you."

"What happened?" Farkle asked concerned.

Finally, loosening the embrace, Maya sighed, "It's a long story." Suddenly, a small clearing of the throat was heard. It was Riley making herself known.

Maya looked over to the brunette and her eyebrows raised. "Oh. Oh! Oh my God, you must be Riley! Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Maya!" She held out a hand for her guest to shake, so someone could imagine the surprise the blonde had when Riley immediately gave her a bear hug.

"Hiiiii!" Maya was being suffocated with Riley's sunny friendliness. "You are even prettier in person!"

Maya chuckled, or coughed by being held so tight, "So are you!"

Stepping back, Riley gushed at the woman before her, "Oh, your hair is so yellow and your eyes are so blue. You're like a doll!"

Riley was literally cupping Maya's face in her hands, "Thank you."

Farkle broke up the two girls, "Maya, you're not supposed to be back for a few days. Did something go wrong?"

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't the apartment was it?" Riley added, letting go of Maya's head.

"No, the apartment was great! So great, my stuff decided it wanted to stay there a little longer." Maya made a nervous laugh. "Yeah, you can just send that over whenever. No rush."

"You left the apartment without your stuff?" Farkle arched his eyebrow.

"Was it Violet? Ooh, I know she can be a handful sometimes." Riley said.

"No, no. Violet's awesome. One cool cat."

"I know, she's so cool! Um, who's watching then? I mean, if you're here?"

"Um," Maya licked her lips and her voice got lower, "She's with Josh."

"Oh, good!" Riley clapped. "She loves him! More than me, I think. We've talked about it. Josh insists it's not true but - "

"Riley, would you mind if I talked with Maya in private?" Farkle asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Riley shook her head, "No. I'll call Josh and check in while you two talk."

"Thanks." His hand slid down into her hers and squeezed before releasing. Maya made a mental note.

Maya and Farkle went to his balcony, overseeing the beach. They sat on the deck, in his two lawn chairs. Farkle stared out into the distance before questioned, "So, what happened, Maya? Why are you back so soon? Does it have to do with Josh?"

"You know," She leaned on her knees, accusingly looking at her best friend. "I find it so odd that you spend all this time trying to tell me what to do with my relationships and commanding me to stay away from uncles, when you're off shacking up nieces." She made a nodding gestures to Riley, who was pacing in his living room, on the phone. "Bit of a double standard, no?"

"Riley and I aren't shacking up. Besides, we both know that you handle relationships differently than I do."

"Why? The fact that I actually _have_ them and you don't?"

Farkle narrowed his eyes at Maya. That was a bit meaner than her usual taste. Then, he spotted the purple bruise on her neck and jabbed, "Sweet hickie. Josh get you that as for a souvenir?"

Maya grabbed her hair to one side to cover the indiscretion. Check and mate. "Shut up," she muttered.

Farkle reached to move the cooler he left on the deck closer. He took two still cold bottles of Samuel Adams and handed one to Maya. Maya tipped open the crown of the beer with her thumb and guzzled half the drink down.

"You're really not gonna tell me what happened?"

Maya made a low belch, pounding the bottle on the table. "Nothing to tell. Not now, anyway. Not with Riley still here." Farkle pivoted around in his chair, staring at his love interest through the glass window. She grinned gleefully at him, making him blush before he sipped from his bottle. "Ew, Farkle."

"What?"

"You're so in love with her." Maya teased.

Bashful, Farkle said, "Shut up, Maya."

"You're like a living, breathing boner for her. It's so desperate."

 _"Shut. Up._ "

Maya hummed a giggle, drinking more beer. She swallowed before revealing, "So, uh. I actually got some work done. Wrote a few songs. Enough for an album."

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit."

"Maya, that's amazing!" Farkle smiled.

"I know." Maya smirked.

"I'll call Zay, book some studio time. Let your label know, your mom. This is awesome, Maya." Farkle cheerfully sent texts to his business contacts.

"Yeah."

When he was finished, Farkle stuffed his phone back into his hoodie pocket but felt the responses buzzed against his stomach. "Well," He sighed, satisfied with his phone blowing up. "Looks like the holiday is over."

"I guess it is." Maya replied flatly, before taking another swig.

"The real work begins."

Maya pointed the top of her brown glass bottle in Farkle's direction, "To the real work."

Farkle made a half-smile and returned her toast. "To the real work."

* * *

 **AN: OH MY GOD, WE MADE IT YA'** **LL.**


	10. Epilogue

**Two Months Later**

It was a big performance. It wasn't the Grammy's but MTV was still a pretty big fucking deal. After Maya had her artist's epiphany in New York, she was full of new ideas and stories to tell. She was overflowing. Her label wanted her in the studio as soon as possible and she felt the same. Because Maya had a pretty clear vision about how she wanted the record to sound, the mixing and recording process went rather quickly. As well, all of the emotions that gave birth to the album were sitting in the back of her lungs, needing to escape.

The album, _Breakthrough,_ Maya decided to call it, was finished but not yet released. Her label wanted to see how the public responded to the singles first. On her YouTube she performed "Falling For You" a light, summery tune about what it's like to fall in love with someone for the first time was very well received. So well, that MTV chose her for their Artist To Watch segment.

They gave her these goofy commercials that allowed people to know a bit of her personality but also, an unplugged session for fans to preview the new music. While Maya performed the intimate concert, Farkle sat on the side, taping it on his phone for her social media outlets. Maya walked off the stage to thunderous applause and cheering.

"Wait, are you done?" Farkle questioned, looking at the time on the film equipment. "You shouldn't be for another 10 minutes."

"I know but I just need to freshen up, a little." Maya inhaled half a bottle of water that was given to her. "My makeup's sweating so bad, I look like the Joker. "

"There's a makeup team for that."

"I think I'm gonna blow chunks."

Now that Farkle looked at her a bit closer, she was looking a bit paler but Maya looked that way for months now. He wasn't sure if was the exhaustion of making a new album or her life post-Josh, but Farkle was sure it was going to pass. These were just MTV jitters.

"OK, hurry back." Maya walked into her private bathroom with a guard standing nearby.

It was 20 minutes later. The people from the network and the label were asking Katy was what going on. Katy asked Farkle what was going on. Farkle hung up from Riley to find out.

"Riley, I gotta check on Maya. She's been in the bathroom a long time... No, well, I don't know but she's never had diarrhea before a show. She's not the type to get nervous like that, usually but recently... No, no that's not it because I haven't told her yet. Look, I gotta go babe... Oh, come on, Riley... OK, OK, _muah!_ Call you later." No matter where they were or who was around, Riley always made Farkle kiss her through the phone when he said goodbye. It was embarrassing but he did it every time. He wrapped his Bluetooth headphones around his neck and knocked on the door.

"Maya! It's Farkle! What's going on?" No response. "Maya! Hey! You OK?" Farkle beat on the door. Still nothing. Gulping, Farkle thought of all the possible scenarios in his mind of what could be happening and none of them were good. Farkle grabbed the attention of two security guards and had them bust the door down. Maya was laying on the cold tile floor, next to the toilet seat.

Katy was the first to rush to her, "Babygirl! Baby!" Her mom fell down to her side and palmed her hot forehead. Then, others crowded around to see the commotion.

"Give her room! Give her room!" Someone shouted.

The same two men that busted the door down carried Maya out of the bathroom. Farkle couldn't take his eyes off her. Did she always look that weak? That small? What kept him from noticing? He licked his lips and tread quickly behind, comforting Katy with his arm around her as she rambled incoherently. They both were scared shitless.

* * *

Maya awoke to a blinding light. She winced and turned to see Farkle sitting beside her. He cradled his head in his hand. His eyes were closed and he looked tired but he wasn't sleeping.

"Farkle?" Maya breathed and he looked up, sighing relieved. "What happened?" Looking down at her new bracelet and hospital gown, she realizing she was no longer at the set of her concert. "Why am I here?"

He moved his chair closer to his best friend. Farkle spoke carefully, "You went to the bathroom and you were in there for almost a half-hour. You passed out, Maya."

"Shit, I can't believe this." Exasperated, Maya pushed her head back into the pillow. "This had to happen today of all days."

"Maya, the only thing you need to worry about right now is your health, OK? I mean, look at you."

"What about me?"

"You're always tired, pale."

"Making a record isn't easy, Farkle."

"I know but it wasn't like this last time. Maya, if something was wrong, you'd tell me, right? You know, I only want the best for you."

"Simmer down, Farkle, OK?" She pet her friend's cheek. "I know. Look, I don't even feel bad right now. I feel great! I probably just forgot to eat and over did it. That's all. Everything's fine."

Suddenly, Katy came bursting into the room with the Doctor. Katy hunted him down. "Oh, babygirl! You're awake! Look who I found! Dr. Paiz coming to fix you right up, isn't that right?"

The doctor made an amused laugh, "That's right, Mrs. Hart."

"Uh, it's _Miss_."

Maya rolled her eyes. Dr. Paiz took a seat on a stool and came closer to his patient. "Hello, Maya. My name is Dr. Paiz. How are you feeling?"

"Good, actually."

"You know you gave everyone quite a scare."

"Yeah. I know and I'm sorry. I just over-worked myself, I guess."

"You're gonna need to be a lot more careful in your condition."

Farkle squinted his eyes, "Her condition?"

"Yes. She passed out from dehydration but the consequences of that are a lot more dire for pregnant women."

Farkle, Maya and Katy's mouths dropped to the floor. "D-doc," Maya stuttered. "What d-d-do you mean, pregnant? Like, pregnant with-with energy? With-with, uh, talent? With tacos, what do you mean?!"

"Miss Hart, you're pregnant. With a human child. You look about eight weeks along." Stunned, Maya's hands slowly covered her face as her brain repeated, _"This cannot be happening."_

 _"_ But, but... Birth control?"

"Only 99.9% effective." Dr. Paiz answered. "Looks like someone really wanted you to be their mother."

All of a sudden, Katy began to beat the crap out of Farkle with her purse. Dr. Paiz backed away. "Katy, what -?!" Farkle protested, trying to protect himself from the large Marc Jacobs bag.

"Farkle! You know how I feel about being a grandma! How could you do this to me?!"

"Momma, stop it!" Maya yelled.

"Katy, Katy, stop!" Farkle snatched the purse away from the woman as she heaved for air. "It's not mine." Farkle turned back to Maya and crouched at her bedside to meet her tearful eyes.

His voice was gentle, "It's Josh's, isn't it?" Maya made a sniff and looked into her hands. Farkle groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, _"Jesus Christ."_

"Josh?" Katy asked, still outraged. "Who the hell is Josh?"

* * *

 **AN: All right! Thank you all, so so so fucking much for giving this story so much support and love. I am still blown away by the response. It means so much. Now, this isn't goodbye. The Holiday is definitely a two parter but I can't predict when it'll start. Real life needs my attention right now but, look out for it. You never know. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep reading and happy trails.**


	11. Author's Note

Hello all,

Thanks for all the reviews and comments for the Holiday. It's my most popular Girl Meets World story and I appreciate all the love that it gets. That being said, I think it's only fair that I ballpark with you guys and tell you that the Holiday won't be updated at least until summer 2017. Please understand that this story took a lot of world-building; it's an extreme AU. Based on that, I'm happy that it was still able to hold an audience but it was a lot of work. I'm taking a break to explore other projects and let my creative juices marinate. As well, not all of the plot for the second part has been figured out yet and I don't like write freely; I like to have clear beginning, middle and end in my mind and right now, there's a whole lot of middle to figure out.

Plus, real life is real life, I can't devote all my time to this, yaddayaddayadda. You guys know the drill.

I'm sorry for such the long wait but it's only because I want to make the best story for you. I hope you can understand.

Take care and see you this summer,

CTBM.


End file.
